Love Between Devil & Angel
by goolhara
Summary: Once Upon a Time... Antara Iblis & Malaikat, di tengah surga & neraka.. Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun. Kaihun pair, BL
1. Chapter 1

Title : Love between Devil & Angel

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Others

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Chapter: 1/?

\- Sehun Point Of View -

Hai, namaku Sehun. Oh Sehun.

Aku seorang malaikat. Tepatnya putra dari Ratu surga.

Aku hidup tentram di langit bersama dengan malaikat-malaikat lainnya. Aku masih tergolong muda. Umurku baru 200 tahun jadi masih ada beberapa hal yang harus aku pelajari sebelum aku bisa turun ke bumi dan menjalankan tugasku disana.

Akhir-akhir ini aku sedang tidak punya kerjaan. Pelajaranku sudah selesai. Tinggal hal-hal kecil saja sebenarnya. Bisa dibilang aku hanya tinggal menunggu masa tugasku saja. Jadi karena sekarang aku menganggur sebagian waktuku, ku habiskan hanya untuk bermain-main di surga. Kalian pasti sering dengar kalau hidup di surga itu enak sekali. Indah, nyaman, tentram, damai, kehidupan sempurna yang diinginkan manusia ada disini. Memang begitulah adanya. Namun meski begitu surga tak selamanya menyenangkan. Terkadang surga itu juga bisa sangat membosankan. Seperti sekarang, aku bosan. Tidak ada hal baru yang menarik hati, juga tidak ada mainan yang menantang. Aku jadi bingung apa yang harus kulakukan.

Ah, aku tahu...

Aku mau main ke taman batas saja. Taman batas itu adalah tempat yang membatasi antara surga dan neraka. Surga ada diseberang neraka dan taman itu adalah pembatas antara gerbang surga dan gerbang neraka.

Kalau di surga itu tempat tinggal malaikat tentu saja neraka itu tempat tinggal para iblis. Omong – omong, kaum iblis dan malaikat tidak seperti yang sering dilihat dikomik atau film. Kami memang tidak bisa hidup rukun tapi paling tidak kami tidak saling membasmi satu sama lain.

Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang sebenarnya juga tidak bisa terjadi antara iblis dan malaikat. Hal itu adalah cinta.

Kami tidak bisa jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak boleh bukan tidak bisa. Terlalu banyak perbedaan diantara kami hingga rasanya hal itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Lagipula konsekuensinya sangat mengerikan. Mereka yang melanggar peraturan itu bisa dimusnahkan atau ditendang dari langit.

Tapi aku pernah dengar, konon katanya ada pasangan malaikat dan iblis yang saling mencintai beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu. Walau sudah dipisahkan tapi mereka berdua tetap mempertahankan cintanya. Mereka lebih memilih ditendang keluar dari langit dan hidup sebagai manusia biasa. Meninggalkan semua kekuataan dan keabadian yang dimilikinya. Kekuatan cinta memang hebat. Aku berharap suatu saat nanti aku bisa punya kisah cinta seromantis itu tapi tidak perlu ada adegan ditendang dari surga segala.

Tanpa kurasa aku sudah sampai di taman batas. Ternyata dari tadi aku sibuk melantur sendiri sampai tidak sadar sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Taman batas itu memang indah. Jarang-jarang aku bisa main kesini. Ibuku yg mulia Ratu selalu melarang kami para malaikat, untuk berkunjung kemari. Alasannya tentu saja karena banyak iblis yang berkeliaran disini.

Karena taman ini adalah taman perbatasan, taman ini menjadi satu-satunya tempat yang bisa dimasuki oleh iblis dan malaikat sekaligus. Walaupun sebenarnya taman ini lebih sering dikunjungi oleh iblis daripada malaikat. Kuberi tahu, iblis dan malaikat memang tidak bisa tinggal berdampingan.

Malaikat bisa masuk ke neraka sedangkan iblis tidak bisa masuk ke surga. Alasannya? Itulah hukum langit. Begitulah kata ibuku. Tidak adil ya?

Aku duduk di pinggir danau batas. Danau batas sebenarnya indah juga. Keindahannya hampir menyamai danau-danau di surga.

Kutatap keadaan sekeliling yang terlihat cukup sepi. Baguslah hari ini tidak banyak iblis yg berkeliaran disini. Sejujurnya aku agak takut dengan iblis karena dari beberapa sumber yang kudengar iblis itu menyeramkan dan jahat.

Mereka angkuh, dingin, kejam, licik, sangat pintar merayu dan menjerumuskan. Pantas saja mereka tidak bisa hidup rukun dengan malaikat. Sifat mereka benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan kami. Kami sangat lembut, pemurah, dan pemaaf.

BZETT..

" Uwaaa.." Pekikku kaget saat tiba-tiba ada sosok yang muncul disampingku dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

Sosok itu langsung menoleh saat mendengar pekikanku dan tanpa sadar aku menahan nafas. Aku tidak perlu melihat sayap besar yang disembunyikannya atau memperhatikan jubahnya yang hitam kelam.

Aku hanya perlu melihat matanya yang seluruhnya berwarna hitam untuk mengetahui kalau dia adalah iblis.

" Kau, _angel_... Sedang apa disini?" Iblis itu menatapku. Suaranya yang berat dan dalam terdengar sangat dingin di telingaku.

" Aku.. Hanya melihat-lihat..." Jawabku tertahan.

Kualihkan pandanganku dari matanya. Jujur aku takut dengan matanya. Matanya seakan membuatku tertarik ke dalam kegelapan tanpa dasar. Aku bisa melihat iblis itu menyeringai sekilas sebelum dia memejamkan matanya dan begitu dia membuka matanya sedetik kemudian, warna matanya sudah berubah normal dengan bola mata berwarna coklat gelap yang memikat.

" Takut dengan mataku?"

Aku bisa mendengar ejekan dalam nada bicaranya. Namun aku hanya diam dan tak menjawabnya karena tidak mungkin _kan_ aku menjawab 'ya'. Mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku?

" Kau seharusnya tidak disini." Ujarnya tiba-tiba.

" Memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada larangan yang mengatakan kalau malaikat tidak boleh mengunjungi tempat ini kan?" Kutolehkan wajahku dan menatapnya. Ok, keberadaanya memang masih membuatku ngeri tapi kata-katanya tadi membuatku sedikit tersinggung. Dia terdengar seperti ingin mengusirku.

" Memang. Tapi kau tahu banyak iblis disini dan kau tahu sifat mereka. Hari sudah hampir gelap, dan aku yakin kau pasti tidak ingin melihat iblis-iblis melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kau inginkan." Dia balas menatapku dengan sorot matanya yang tajam.

Kualihkan pandanganku menatap hamparan air danau yang berkilap diterpa cahaya senja. Dia benar. Tidak seharusnya aku disini saat hari hampir gelap. Aku tidak sadar akan hal itu.

" Aku tahu.." Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan segera beranjak pergi.

" Lain kali berhati-hatilah." Ujarnya lagi saat aku mulai berjalan pergi.

Aku tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap berjalan menuju gerbang surga. Aku sebenarnya ingin bilang terimakasih tapi lidahku terasa kelu dan harga diriku tidak menizinkanku untuk berterimakasih pada seorang iblis.

Saat hampir memasuki gerbang surga aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihatnya masih duduk dipinggir danau itu dan menatapku. Aku segera berbalik dan buru-buru memasuki gerbang surga.

Entah apa yang membuat jantungku berdegup sekencang ini.

Menurutku iblis itu aneh. Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu? Kedengarannya dia seperti mengkhwatirkanku kan? Padahal dia juga iblis, tapi bicara seperti itu tentang kaumnya sendiri. Iblis yang aneh...

 _` Takut dengan mataku?`_ Tiba-tiba aku teringat perkataanya saat sosoknya melintas di kepalaku. Aku memang takut dengan mata iblisnya tapi, saat dia merubah matanya aku rasa aku tidak takut lagi.

Dia memang membuatku merasa terintimidasi tapi dia tidak menakutkan. Malah kalau boleh jujur menurutku dia sangat tampan. Iblis tertampan yang pernah kulihat. Aku memang tidak sering melihat iblis tap iblis tadi ketampananya bahkan bisa disejajarkan dengan malaikat-malaikat yang kukenal.

Dia juga tampak berbeda dengan iblis lainnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa dia iblis yang baik.

Mungkin?

Oh Dewa, apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan? Bisa-bisanya aku berpikir kalau iblis itu tampan? Dan baik? Aku pasti sudah gila…

 **To be continue...**

A/N : FF remake aku dri jaman bahela. Pernah aku post di TVXQIndo dgn casting yg beda. Skrg aku remake dan post disini iseng-iseng bwt ngeramein tanah perff-an KaiHun..


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Love between Devil & Angel**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Others**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Chapter: 2/?**

 **Warn : UkeSehun, Mushy Jongin, Cutiepie Sehun**

 **\- Sehun Point of View -**

" _Hyung_ …" Guncangan kuat di bahuku membuatku tersadar dari lamunan. Aku menoleh ternyata Yuta adik semata wayangku sudah ada disampingku.

" Kau melamun?" Tanyanya ingin tahu.

" Tidak. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan apa yang harus kukerjakan saat senggang seperti ini."

Ok, Aku bohong. Sebenarnya aku memang sedang melamun dan kalian tahu apa yang kulamunkan?

 _The devil!_

Aku melamunkan iblis yang kemarin lusa kutemui di taman batas.

Panggil aku gila. Tenang saja aku tidak akan marah karena sejujurnya aku juga merasa kalau aku sudah gila. Yang benar saja, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa terus memikirkannya tapi sosoknya terus saja melintas dikepalaku.

" _Hyung_ ~ kau dengar aku tidak sih?" Yuta tiba-tiba saja mendesis sebal.

Aku gelagapan dan jadi tidak enak karena tak mendengarkan perkataanya.

" Dengar... Dengar..."

" Oh ya? Lalu apa yang baru saja kukatakan?"

" Mmh... Itu.." kupejamkan mataku kemudian aku mengkonsentrasikan pikiranku sepenuhnya pada Yuta. Sedetik kemudian kubuka kembali mataku dan kupandang Yuta dengan senyum kemenangan.

" Kau terus saja mengeluh. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa cepat pintar kalau kau hanya mengeluh dan tidak memperhatikan pelajaranmu? Memang pelajaran mantra itu membosankan tapi itu sangat penting kalau kau mau menjadi malaikat yang hebat." Ujarku panjang lebar.

Yuta menatapku senang karena aku berhasil menjawab curhatannya. Aku mendesah lega untung saja aku sudah ahli legilimancy alias membaca pikiran, kalau tidak Yuta pasti akan merajuk karena aku tidak mendengarkan ocehannya.

" Mengerti. Tapi tetap saja rasanya malas sekali. _Hyung_ kau enak sekali sudah selesai sekolah dan hanya tinggal menunggu tugas. Waktu luangmu banyak sekali. Sedangkan aku..." Yuta cemberut lagi.

Aku tersenyum menatap adikku satu-satunya yang sedang merajuk. Karena gemas kucubit pipinya kuat-kuat.

" Makanya belajarlah yang rajin supaya sekolahmu cepat selesai."

" Aku tahu. Dasar. Semuanya sama saja. Kau, Minseok _Hyung_ , Baek dan _Soo_ hyung semuanya bilang begitu. Memangnya kalian tidak punya jawaban yang lain?" gerutunya.

" Tidak ada. "

" Ishhh.. Ya sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu. Aku mau belajar. Biar cepat pintar dan tamat sekolah lalu main sepuasnya" Ujar Yuta melantur sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

Yuta itu adikku satu-satunya. Aku punya tiga kakak. Kakak pertamaku Minseok _hyung,_ kemudian ada Baek dan Soo _hyung_ mereka adalah kakak kembarku. Meski kembar mereka sama sekali tidak mirip. Baik itu sifat maupun fisik. Namun meski begitu mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain. kami lima bersaudara yang sangat akur hanya saja aku paling akrab dengan Yuta. Karena kami adalah dua terkecil sehingga kadang sering diasingkan oleh kakak-kaka kami dan lebih sering main berdua sejak dulu.

Ah~~ bosannya. Harus main kemana lagi aku hari ini? Baek dan Soo _hyung_ sedang menemui dewa salju, Minseok _hyung_ sedang membantu _umma_ mengurus pemerintahan di surga, Yuta sibuk dengan pelajarannya. Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak ada kerjaan? Sebenarnya kapan sih masa tugasku akan diberikan? Kalau begini terus aku bisa mati bosan.

Hei, kenapa aku tidak main ke taman batas lagi saja. Kemarin aku belum puas melihat-lihat karena sudah terlanjur senja tapi sekarang masih siang. Aku masih punya banyak waktu dan aku bisa main sepuasnya disana. Akupun segera melangkah riang meninggalkan taman istana dan berjalan menuju gerbang surga.

##################################################################################################################################################################################################

" Oii~ Segarnyaa..." Kupejamkan mataku saat hawa sejuk di taman itu menerpa wajah.

Hari ini lebih ramai dari kemarin banyak malaikat yang berlalu lalang di taman ini tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Kalau saja mereka memperhatikan keadaan sekitar mereka pasti langsung membungkuk memberi hormat padaku. Aku melangkah menyusuri tepian danau sambil melihat sekeliling, kalau-kalau ada hal yang menarik dan membantuku mengusir bosan.

Tak sengaja aku menemukan semak-semak yang menjorok keluar danau. Semak-semak itu ada di pojok taman dan menghadap danau. Daun-daunnya yang tumbuh lebat dan teratur membuat tempat itu jadi tak terlihat dan tersembunyi.

Aku tersenyum senang dan melangkah masuk kedalamnya ada ruang kecil yang memisahkan daun-daun itu sehingga membuat jalan kecil agar bisa masuk kedalamnya. Ini sepertinya cocok dijadikan sebagai tempat persembunyian.

" Wah~ dilihat dari sini danaunya jadi semakin indah. Aku tidak tahu kalau ada tempat seindah ini di luar surga." Gumamku terperangah melihat hamparan air jernih dihadapanku.

" Kau datang lagi?" Satu suara membuatku terlonjak kaget.

Kutolehkan kepalaku dan aku melihatnya! Iblis yang kemarin!

Dia sedang berbaring dengan santainya disebelahku menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagi bantal dan menatap lurus kedepan. Sejak kapan dia ada disitu? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya..?

" K-kau?" Aku tergagap. Entah kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang sekali. Dia mengangguk sebelum kemudian menatapku. Dalam hati aku bersyukur karena dia sudah mengubah warna matanya.

" Jongin. Kim Jongin." Ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Untuk sesaat aku terdiam tak mengerti apa maksudnya sebelum akhirnya aku sadar bahwa dia baru saja menyebutkan namanya,

" Oh Sehun." Sahutku gugup.

" Sepertinya kau suka sekali main kesini ya _angel_?"

" Tidak juga. Aku hanya sedang bosan saja di surga. Makanya aku berkunjung kesini." Jawabku berusaha lebih rileks.

" Surga bisa membosankan juga?" Tiba-tiba saja dia bangun dari posisinya dan langsung duduk menghadapku. Aku agak kaget dengan reaksinya.

" Mmm. Kenapa kau harus kaget begitu?" Selidikku.

" Tidak. Aku tidak percaya surga itu bisa membosankan." Dia menatapku tak yakin.

" Tak percaya ya sudah." Ujarku sambil memalingkan muka.

Kami terdiam cukup lama. Situasi ini membuatku menjadi lebih gugup dan berdebar. Bagaimana tidak? Duduk berdua dengan iblis yang tampannya selangit di tempat sempit dan tertutup seperti ini.

Demi dewa langit, apa yang akan _umma_ lakukan padaku kalau dia tahu hal ini.

" Hei, detak jantungmu terdengar sampai ke telingaku." Ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas karena malu. Darimana dia tahu kalau sedang aku berdebar. Aku menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku agar tak terlihat olehnya tapi baru saja aku menunduk wajahnya yang tampan itu langsung terlihat didepan mataku. Aku langsung menarik wajahku menjauh.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?" Protesku.

" Melanjutkan tidurku." Jawabnya ringan.

" T-tapi... Kenapa harus disini?" Aku merasa kali ini wajahku bukan hanya memanas tapi juga memerah karena, hei dia seenak jidatnya tiduran di atas pahaku.

" Pahamu jauh lebih empuk dari tanganku. Lagipula kau tidak keberatan kan?" Dia tersenyum menatapku dengan senyumnya yang... Sangat.. Nakal.

" T-tentu saja aku keberatan. Ini pelecehan." Kupalingkan wajahku yang masih memerah darinya. .

" Benarkah? Kau keberatan?" Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali duduk disebelahku tapi kali ini dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan berbisik tepat di telingaku membuatku bisa merasakan napasnya yang hangat.

" T-tentu saja." Jawabku gugup. Dalam hati aku tak henti-hentinya berdoa agar jantungku berhenti berdebar kencang seperti ini.

" Kau tahu, kau _angel_ termanis yang pernah kutemui." Dia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi kearahku sampai bibirnya menyentuh telingaku. Seketika itu juga kurasakan bulu kudukku meremang dan aku langsung tersadar dengan situasi ini.

Kudorong tubuhnya menjauh dariku kuat-kuat dan kutatap wajahnya. Sekilas dia terlihat kaget tapi kemudian wajahnya kembali seperti biasa. Aku bangkit dari duduk ku hendak beranjak meninggalkan semak-semak itu. Lebih lama aku disitu aku bisa benar-benar gila. Baru selangkah aku pergi tiba-tiba saja Jongin langsung menarik tanganku hingga aku menghadapnya. Dia menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang tajam. Bola mataya yang berwarna coklat gelap seakan menghipnotisku dan membuatku tak mampu bergerak.

" Aku tertarik denganmu." Ujarnya.

Mataku mebulat mendengarnya. Yang benar saja, iblis ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Bisa-bisanya dia juga menggoda malaikat. Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini karena tak tahan dengan rayuannya.

" Aku tahu kau juga tertarik denganku." Ujarnya lagi dan dengan sekali hentak aku sudah jatuh terduduk dipangkuannya membuatku dapat merasakan tangannya yang kokoh memeluk erat pinggangku.

"Heii.." Aku memekik kaget.

" Pssstt~ tidak perlu teriak seperti itu. Nanti kalau ada yang mendengar bisa-bisa salah mengira." Ujarnya denagn suara rendah.

Matanya yang tajam menatapku lekat-lekat membuatku semakin menunduk takut. Ingin sekali aku melawan tapi rasanya saat ini semua kekuatanku menguap entah kemana.

" Lepaskan tanganmu." Bisikku pelan.

" Aku tidak mau." Jawabnya tegas. Aku langsung mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya. Apa maksudnya dia dengan tak mau?

" Tolong lepaskan tanganmu. Kalau ada malaikat yang melihatku seperti ini aku bisa kena masalah." Ujarku lebih tegas. Dia menatapku lama sekali. Untuk beberapa saat kami saling bertatapan dalam diam.

" Baiklah. Tapi, jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Aku menyukaimu apa kau juga menyukaiku?" Sekali lagi aku terpana karena perkataanya. Iblis ini benar-benar luar biasa. Sebenarnya dia nekat atau gila? Apa dia pikir aku akan menjawab pertanyaan seperti ini? Dasar sinting!

" Tolong lepaskan tanganmu." Ulangku seraya menjauhkan tangannya dari pinggangku tapi dia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menarik tubuhku semakin mendekat padanya.

" Apa kau menyukaiku?" Ulangnya lagi dengan mata tajam yg masih menatapku lekat-lekat. Kupalingkan wajahku darinya. Bagaimana aku menjawab pertanyaan ini?

" Aku bisa membaca hati." Aku tersentak mendengar perkataannya. Cepat-cepat kututup pintu hatiku agar dia tidak bisa membacanya. Aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum sinis menatapku.

" Baiklah. Kalau kau tak mau jawab berarti kita akan terus seperti ini."

" Hey..." Bantahku marah.

Kudorong tubuhnya menjauhiku tapi aku tidak berhasil. Iblis ini terlalu kuat atau aku yang tiba-tiba menjadi lemah?

" Kau semakin manis saat marah Sehun. Aku jadi semakin menyukaimu. Baiklah, akan kulepaskan." Ujarnya. Tapi belum sempat aku mendesah lega dia kembali melanjutkan perkataanya.

"... Tapi berjanjilah padaku besok kau akan datang lagi kemari." Ujarnya dengan senyum licik.

" Aku tidak janji." Jawabku ketus. " Ok. Aku akan kesini lagi besok." Cepat-cepat kuralat kalimatku karena dia semakin menarikku ke dalam pelukannya hingga tubuh kami hampir saling menempel. Aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dasar iblis sialan.

" kalau begitu sampai besok, _angel_." Ujarnya sambil mendaratkan bibirnya dikeningku dengan lembut.

Aku terperangah sesaat karena apa yang dilakukannya namun sebentar kemudian aku langsung mendorong tubuhnya sekuat yang kubisa dan bangkit dari pangkuannya berlari menjauhi semak-semak itu dengan perasaan tak karuan.

 **\- Jongin Point of View -**

" _Hyung_ kau darimana saja?" Aku menoleh dan tepat dugaanku, Taeyong sudah berdiri dibelakangku.

" Siapa yang memberimu izin masuk ke kamarku?" Tanyaku datar.

" _Hyung_ , aku ini adik kandungmu sendiri. Tidak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lebih hangat padaku?" Protes Taeyong.

Memang begitulah sifatku. Pendiam, dingin, datar, keras kepala terhadap siapapun dan apapun juga. Apapun kata orang aku tidak pernah perduli itu sebabnya aku tak pernah akur dengan ayahku sang raja neraka.

" _Appa_ mencarimu. Dia murka karena kau mangkir lagi dari tugasmu."

" Tugasku? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasa punya tugas seperti itu." Ujarku sambil membuka jubah.

" _Hyung_ kau tahu tugasmu mengambil nyawa manusia..."

" Untuk orang yang pantas mati, Ya. Tapi untuk gadis kecil yang masih belum tahu apa-apa seperti itu, tidak! Harus berapa kali kukatakan aku tidak mau mengambil nyawa manusia tak berdosa dengan cara keji seperti itu?" Kutatap Taeyong dingin. Dia hanya bisa terdiam menatapku.

Aku tahu dia mengerti perasaanku hanya dia yang bisa memahamiku. Aku benci jadi iblis. Semua orang menatapku dengan sorot mata penuh ketakutan walau aku tak melakukan apapun. Aku benci jadi iblis saat aku mendengar rintihan kesakitan orang-orang yang kucabut nyawanya, aku benci jadi iblis saat aku harus melihat ekspresi manusia menjelang kematiannya. Aku benci semua itu...

" Aku tahu perasaanmu _hyung_. Akupun seperti itu, tapi kita adalah iblis. Kodrat yang diberikan pada kita adalah mencabut nyawa manusia. Jahat atau baik suka atau tidak suka kita harus melakukannya terlebih kau akan menjadi penerus _appa_. Kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti ini terus." Taeyong menasihatiku.

Taeyong benar aku memang tidak boleh seperti ini. Ini sama saja aku menentang takdir. Karena aku tak mengambil nyawa gadis kecil itu roda kematian jadi berantakan lagipula walau aku tidak mengambil nyawanya pasti iblis lain tetap akan mengambil nyawanya. Apa yg kulakukan hanya sia-sia tapi meski begitu aku tetap tidak bisa melakukan hal ini.

" Aku pergi menghadap _appa_ dulu. Kau pikirkan ini baik-baik _hyung_.." Taeyong menepuk pundakku sebelum berjalan meninggalkan kamar.

" Katakan pada _appa_ aku tetap tak mau menjalankan tugas ini." Ujarku lagi sebelum dia menghilang dibalik pintu. Taeyong menghela napasnya berat.

" Kau benar-benar keras kepala." Ujarnya seraya beranjak pergi.

 **\- Author Point of View -**

Sehun terlihat sibuk menoleh kesana kemari. Ditolehkan kepalanya kesekeliling taman batas mencari sesuatu tapi apa yang dicarinya tak kunjung ditemukan. Membuat wajahnya yang manis terlihat sedikit kesal.

" Mencariku?" Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kaget saat mendengar suara berat dengan nada dingin menghampiri telinganya.

" Tidak bisakah kau muncul dengan normal? Kenapa harus selalu mengagetkanku seperti itu sih?" Sehun menatap kesal Jongin yang hanya balas menatapnya datar.

" Ternyata kau benar-benar datang." Jongin tersenyum. Meski dia tersenyum tetap saja dia terlihat menakutkan dengan senyum dinginnya itu.

Sehun semakin kesal melihat senyum Jongin. Dia sangat tidak suka melihat senyumnya. Senyumnya tampak seakan meremehkan, dingin tanpa perasaan dan juga membuatnya tampak menakutkan. Padahal tanpa senyum itupun sorot mata dinginnya sudah sangat menakutkan.

" Aku hanya menepati janji. Seorang malaikat tidak boleh ingkar janji." Jawab Sehun.

" Apapun itu tapi kau tetap datang kemari." Balas Jongin senyum dinginnya masih tersungging dibibir merahnya.

" Aku sudah datang kan? Puas?" Jongin mengangguk.

" Bagus. Tidak ada lagi alasanku untuk tetap disini." Sehun berbalik untuk meninggalkan Jongin tapi lagi-lagi seperti kemarin Jongin menangkap tangan Sehun dan dengan sekali hentak Sehun jatuh dalam pelukannya.

Sehun terbelalak kaget dan meronta dalam pelukan Jongin. Dia tidak akan diam saja kali ini. Dia tidak akan jatuh kedalam perangkap yang sama.

" Apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan aku." Sehun meronta kuat-kuat.

" 10 menit! Kumohon 10 menit saja seperti ini." Jongin berbisik pelan membuat Sehun reflek menghentikan pergerakannya.

Bukan karena permohonannya tapi karena suaranya. Suaranya terdengar beda dari biasanya, Sehun bisa merasakan kesedihan dalam suaranya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sampai dia berhenti meronta dan malah mengusap pelan kepala jongin yang tergeletak lemah dibahunya.

Walau Sehun tidak mengenal Jongin dengan baik dan walau dia tahu Jongin adalah seorang iblis yang seharusnya dia jauhi tapi entah kenapa Sehun seakan bisa merasakan kesedihan Jongin. Entah kenapa rasanya hatinya sedih melihat Jongin seperti ini. Alhasil Sehun hanya terdiam dan terus mengusap kepala Jongin dengan lembut.

" Apa jadi malaikat itu menyenangkan?" Tanya Jongin perlahan tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Sehun.

" Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Jawab Sehun lembut sambil tetap mengusap kepala Jongin.

" Hanya ingin tahu saja."

" Tentu saja menyenangkan! Walau terkadang juga agak membosankan sih. Kau sendiri? Apa jadi iblis itu menyenangkan?"

" Sama sekali tidak." Jawab Jongin cepat membuat alis Sehun mengernyit bingung.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun tapi Jongin tidak menjawabnya jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakannya lagi karena sepertinya Jongin memang tidak niat menjawab pertanyaan ini.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam sampai tiba-tiba Jongin mengendurkan pelukannya dan mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Sehun.

" Sudah 10 menit. Terimakasih." Jongin tersenyum tipis menatap Sehun yang tiba-tiba merasa canggung.

" Ya.."

" Kau pulanglah." Ujar Jongin.

" Huh? Ah, ya." Sehun bangun dari duduknya perlahan sebenarnya dia masih ingin duduk-duduk disitu dan mengobrol dengan Jongin.

Mungkin nalurinya sebagai malaikat untuk menolong karena setelah melihat Jongin seperti tadi rasanya Sehun ingin menemaninya lebih lama dan menghiburnya tapi karena dia sudah tak punya alasan lagi untuk tetap disitu jadi dia memutuskan pulang.

" Sehuna.. " Jongin memanggilnya saat Sehun hampir melangkah pergi dari semak-semak itu.

" Aku senang hari ini kau datang. Terimakasih." Jongin tersenyum menatap Sehun.

Bukan senyum sinis seperti yang biasa dia tunjukan tapi senyum tulus yang amat lebar. Sehun sempat terpana saat melihat senyumnya tapi dengan cepat dia berhasil menguasainya. Sehun membalas senyum Jongin dan mengangguk perlahan sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan Jongin menuju gerbang surga.

Dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin hingga dia terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dia juga tak tahu apa yang mendorongnya hingga dia merasa harus menemani Jongin di tengah keadaan seperti itu. Nalurinya sebagai malaikat yang bersifat penyayang dan penolong? Mungkinkah? Sehun tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu, saat ini dia semakin bingung karena dia semakin yakin bahwa Kim Jongin tak sama seperti iblis lainnya dan meski berulang kali dia mengingatkan dirinya bahwa seharusnya dia menjauhi Jongin, nyatanya Sehun mendapati dirinya semakin dan semakin dekat dengan makluk yang paling ingin dijauhinya itu.

 **To Be Continue...**

A/N : Thx so much for the reviews.. All the love guys. Salam cinta dari tanah Kaihun. Till next time, Pai-pai ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Love between Devil & Angel**

 **Cast : kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Others**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Chapter: 3/?**

 **\- Author Point of View -**

Sehun duduk sendirian dipinggir danau, matanya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru taman ini. Ini adalah hari ke lima belas Sehun mengunjungi taman batas berturut-turut. Entah kenapa seperti ada magnet yang menarik dan memaksanya untuk terus mengunjungi taman ini.

Setiap hari Sehun selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk mengunjungi taman ini hanya untuk sekedar duduk dan melihat pemandangan sekitar seperti saat ini. Hari sudah hampir gelap tapi Sehun belum juga beranjak pergi. Dia malah terlihat semakin menikmati kesunyian taman yang semakin sepi.

Sehun mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam danau dan menggoyangkannya didalam sana. Sehun tengah asyik bermain air saat tiba-tiba dia merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang dan hawa dingin menyergap tubuhnya. Malaikat cantik itu kontan berdiri saat sadar bahwa hawa yang menyergapnya adalah hawa iblis yang sangat pekat.

Sehun berbalik dan tercekat saat melihat ada iblis yang sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Dia melihat ke langit sekilas dan langsung merutuk dalam hati karena keasikan melamun dia jadi tidak sadar kalau hari sudah gelap. Iblis di depannya tersenyum licik menatapnya membuatnya bergidik tanpa sadar.

" Apa yg dilakukan malaikat semanis kau di tempat seperti ini?" Iblis itu berjalan mendekati Sehun yang langsung mundur selangkah.

" Bukan urusanmu" Jawab Sehun berusaha tenang.

" Hei, bukankah seorang malaikat itu seharusnya bersikap lembut?" Iblis itu semakin mendekati Sehun.

Senyum liciknya terus terpasang sementara matanya tak berhenti memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuh Sehun. Sehun merasakan seluruh bulu kuduknya meremang saat iblis ini tinggal berjarak beberapa langkah lagi darinya. Hawa iblisnya pekat sekali dan itu menunjukan bahwa dia iblis tingkat tinggi. Semakin pekat hawa seorang iblis maka semakin tinggi ilmunya dan semakin kejam sifatnya. Sehun menelan ludahnya saat sekelilingnya terasa dingin dia segera melangkahkan kakinya dari situ tapi iblis itu langsung menghadangnya.

" Kau mau kemana manis? "

" Bukan urusanmu! minggir! "

" Bagaimana kalau main sebentar denganku?" Iblis itu menatap Sehun dengan mata berkabut penuh nafsu dan berjalan mendekatinya lagi.

" Kubilang minggir!" Tegas Sehun meski sebenarnya dia sudah gemetar ketakutan.

" Main sebentar denganku baru kuijinkan kau pulang." Iblis itu semakin mendekat.

Sehun panik. Dia sudah terpojok dan tidak bisa mundur lagi. Selangkah lagi dia mundur dia akan tercebur kedalam danau. Iblis itu tersenyum sinis mendekati Sehun yang sedang berusaha keras memutar otaknya agar bisa keluar dari situasi ini. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sebelum iblis itu sampai tepat di depan Sehun.

" Park Chanyeol, bergerak sedikit lagi kupastikan kau akan terkurung di neraka selamanya." Sehun dan Chanyeol kontan menoleh saat mendengar suara berat sedingin es itu memecah keheningan.

" Tuan muda Kim..." Chanyeol langsung membungkuk hormat saat melihat si pemilik suara yang tak lain adalah Jongin berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Sehun mendesah lega dalam hati karena Jongin muncul dan menyelamatkannya dari situasi menegangkan tadi.

" Sekali lagi kulihat kau mempermainkan malaikat, kau tidak akan pernah keluar dari gerbang neraka lagi." Lanjut Jongin dingin.

" Maaf tuan muda." Ujar Chanyeol membungkuk sedikit kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun menuju gerbang neraka.

Sehun tersenyum menatap Jongin yang berdiri bersedekap tak jauh darinya. Jongin hanya diam mengawasi Chanyeol menuju gerbang neraka dan begitu Chanyeol sudah tak terlihat Jongin langsung menghampiri Sehun dengan tatapan menyalang.

" Jongin terima..."

" Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Berdiri sendirian disini saat hari sudah gelap! Bukankah sudah kubilang ratusan kali kalau banyak iblis berkeliaran disini saat malam hari! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga?" Bentak Jongin.

Sehun menunduk takut melihat Jongin yang marah besar. Bulu kuduknya meremang lagi dan hawa pekat terasa keluar dari tubuh Jongin mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya dan membuat napasnya terasa sesak.

" Untung saja aku kebetulan lewat kalau tidak apa yang akan terjadi denganmu nanti? Kalau kau diapa-apakan olehnya bagaimana? Kau mau?" Bentak Jongin lagi.

Sehun semakin menunduk dan gemetar menahan tangisnya yang hampir pecah. Memang dia takut kalau iblis itu melakukan sesuatu padanya tapi dimarahi Jongin seperti ini jauh membuatnya lebih takut. Sehun terdiam berusaha keras menahan tangisnya agar tidak tumpah.

" Kau dengar aku tidak?" Jongin mengangkat dagu Sehun yang sejak tadi menunduk agar bisa menatapnya.

Jongin langsung terdiam saat melihat mata Sehun yang sudah berkaca-kaca bahunya bahkan gemetar karena takut. Jongin menghela napas pelan kemudian menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya. Seketika itu juga hawa pekat yang dirasakan Sehun menghilang entah kemana.

" Apa aku membuatmu takut? " Tanya Jongin. Sehun mengangguk pelan.

" Maafkan aku. Tapi aku marah karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Ujar Jongin lirih. Sehun terdiam tapi sesaat kemudian dia mendorong Jongin pelan dan melangkah menjauhinya. Baru selangkah Sehun beranjak Jongin sudah menggandeng tangannya.

" Kuantar kau sampai ke gerbang surga." Ujarnya seraya menarik Sehun berjalan disampingnya.

\- **Sehun Point of View** -

Aku hanya menatap pria yang sedang menggandeng tanganku ini. Entah apa yang ada diotaknya sampai dia bersikap seperti ini padaku. Padahal aku bukan kekasihnya tapi kenapa dia sangat mengkhawatirkanku sampai seperti ini? Kenapa dia bersikap seolah-olah aku sangat penting baginya?

" Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu." Ujarnya sambil mengusap kepalaku lembut. Jantungku rasanya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya & aku tidak berani menatapnya.

" Kalau kau memang mau main ke taman batas aku akan menemanimu. Yang penting jangan keluyuran sendirian lagi. Disana banyak iblis mata keranjang yang sangat berbahaya. Sekarang kau masuklah. Sudah malam keluargamu pasti mencarimu." Jongin menatapku dengan sepasang matanya yang coklat gelap.

Tatapannya kali ini terlihat tenang dan teduh. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan tanpa suara. Kulepaskan genggaman kami perlahan kemudian berbalik meninggalkannya. Aku menoleh ke belakang sebelum masuk dan kulihat dia masih berdiri dan memandangiku.

" Sampai ketemu besok." Senyumnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian berjalan memasuki gerbang surga meninggalkannya yang masih tetap memandangi punggungku.

 **\- Author Point of View –**

Sehun duduk termangu disamping _hyung_ nya yang tengah sibuk membereskan catatan pekerjaannya. Raut wajahnya samar-samar memancarkan kegelisahan. Minseok mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat adiknya tengah melamun. Dia menangkap gelagat yang aneh dari adiknya ini. Sehun terlihat tidak seperti biasanya.

" Sehunie, apa yang kau lamunkan?" Suara Minseok membuat Sehun terbangun dari lamunan panjangnya. Sehun menoleh dengan mata mengerjap lucu.

" Tidak. A-aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

" Apa itu? Kelihatannya bukan hal yang bagus. Kau terlihat gelisah sejak tadi."

" Hah? Oh, tidak juga aku tidak gelisah kok. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Itu saja."

" Boleh aku tahu?"

" Aku hanya sedang berpikir, apa di dunia ini ada iblis yang benar-benar baik? Menurutmu bagaimana _Hyung_?"

Minseok menatap wajah Sehun dengan raut bingung. Pertanyaan yang cukup aneh dan _random_. Namun meski begitu Minseok tetap menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

" Memang ada iblis yang baik. Tapi itu hanya 1 dari 1000 iblis." Jawab Minseok tenang. Sehun terbelalak menatapnya.

" Jadi memang ada iblis yang baik?"

" Yah, tapi hanya 1 dari 1000 alias sangat langka. Terkadang ada iblis yang tidak suka dilahirkan sebagai iblis, atau mungkin dia muak dengan kehidupannya sebagai iblis itu bisa menjadi alasan seorang iblis menjadi... berbeda." Jelas Minseok.

" Begitukah? T api bukankah setiap iblis sama saja? Darimana kita bisa tahu dia iblis yang baik atau bukan?"

" Kau tahu kan kalau iblis itu punya hawa pekat?" Sehun menjawab Minseok dengan anggukan kepala.

" Iblis yang baik, konon tidak punya hawa seperti itu. Setidaknya tidak setajam iblis lainnya. Hawanya hanya bisa terdeteksi oleh malaikat yang sudah berpengalaman. Malaikat sepertimu tidak akan bisa merasakan hawa pekatnya kecuali kalau mereka sedang marah. Jika mereka marah hawa mereka keluar dengan sendirinya. Itu seperti sesuatu yang tidak bisa mereka kendalikan" Beber Minseok panjang lebar.

Sehun terdiam mendengar penjelasan Minseok. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian semalam saat sekelilingnya terasa dingin dan dia tiba-tiba merasa sulit bernapas saat Jongin membentaknya. Padahal sebelumnya Sehun tidak pernah merasa seperti itu jika didekat Jongin. Tapi kemudian hawa dingin itu langsung menghilang begitu Jongin memeluknya. Semuanya kembali seperti biasa. Pantas saja Sehun merasa ada yang aneh sejak pertama kali bertemu Jongin ternyata itu karena dia tidak bisa merasakan hawa pekatnya. Apa itu berarti Jongin benar-benar iblis yang baik?

" Hei,,," Sentak Minseok membuat lamunan Sehun buyar.

" Kau melamun lagi kan?" Tanya Minseok.

" T-tidak. Err, kalau begitu _hyung_ apa kau sendiri pernah bertemu iblis yang baik? " Tanya Sehun. Minseok terdiam menatap Sehun. Untuk sesaat wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa dia sedang terlempar ke salah satu kenangannya.

" _Hyung_.. " Panggil Sehun membuat Minseok tersadar dari pikirannya. Untuk sesaat Minseok terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun kemudian dia hanya menggeleng dan meninggalkan sehun untuk kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih termangu dengan informasi yang baru saja didapatnya.

####################################################################################################################################################

Sehun berjalan mendekati semak-semak yang biasa dia tempati saat mengunjungi taman batas. Sesekali matanya menoleh ke sekitar seakan mencari sesuatu. Tiba-tiba Sehun memekik kaget saat tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang dari balik semak. Sehun jatuh terhempas tapi tidak ketanah melainkan ke atas tubuh seseorang. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan tampaklah Jongin sedang tersenyum dibawahnya.

" Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?" Desis Sehun tepat didepan wajah Jongin.

Alih-alih menjawab Jongin malah mengecup bibir Sehun mebuat Sehun terbelalak karena perbuatannya. Sehun berusaha memberontak tapi pelukan Jongin terlalu kuat dan Sehun menyerah. Akhirnya perlahan-lahan Sehun mulai bisa menikmati ciuman jongin, dia mulai menutup matanya dan berhenti berontak. Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Sehun dengan seksama.

" Aku menyukaimu.." Ujar Jongin sambil menatap kedua mata Sehun lekat-lekat.

Sehun tercekat. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sebagian hatinya berteriak bahwa Jongin sudah gila karena, Demi Dewa langit, mereka bahkan baru beberapa minggu saling mengenal dan sekarang Jongin bilang kalau dia menyukainya? Dan terlebih lagi, Sehun adalah malaikat. Jongin ini mabuk atau benar-benar sinting? Tapi meski begtu Sehun tak bisa memungkiri bahwa sebelah hatinya lagi tengah memekik senang. Sehun hanya terdiam menatap Jongin dengan wajah memerah.

" Sehun, aku menyukaimu. Mungkin aku memang gila, tapi aku yakin dengan perasaanku." Ujar Jongin serius. Sehun masih terdiam. Dia masih tak sanggup mengucapkan apapun.

" Jawab aku _angel_." Sehun masih terpaku.

" Aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku. Aku membaca hatimu dan hatimu berbisik begitu padaku. Aku menyukaimu _angel_ katakanlah kalau kau juga menyukaiku." Ujar Jongin penuh harap.

Sehun terdiam. Mungkin benar apa kata Jongin kalau sebenarnya Sehun juga menyukainya. Dia selalu memikirkan Jongin sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, dia selalu ingin melihat Jongin karena itulah dia selalu datang ke taman batas, dia sedih melihat Jongin sedih, dia ingin menemani Jongin saat pria itu sedang terpuruk. Dengan semua alasan diatas bukankah itu berarti memang Sehun menyukainya?

" J-Jongin, apa kau sudah gila?" Namun kalimat itulah yang akhirnya meluncur keluar setelah lama terdiam.

" Aku yakin sepenuhnya aku waras." Jongin mendelik sebal.

" Kau tahu itu mustahil Jonginie. Kita tidak bisa. Kita.. Kita berbeda. Hubungan kita tidak akan direstui."

" Omong kosong. Kita tidak butuh restu siapapun. Asal kita saling mencintai itu sudah cukup." Potong Jongin membuat Sehun terdiam.

Jongin menatap Sehun dan melihat masih ada keraguan di matanya.

" Aku benar-benar menyukaimu Sehuna. Aku serius. Dan tolong jangan bilang bahwa kau tidak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan karena aku yakin kau juga merasakannya Sehuna." Ujar Jongin lirih.

Sehun menatap mata Jongin dalam-dalam. Keseriusan terpancar jelas dari kedua matanya membuat hati Sehun tergugah. Dia tahu Jongin serius dan dia percaya itu. Sehun tahu Jongin adalah iblis yang secara kodrat seharusnya dia jauhi tapi dia juga tahu kalau Jongin itu iblis yang baik dan lembut. Di balik mata dingin dan senyum sinisnya Jongin mempunyai hati yang lembut. Sehun yakin itu. Sikapnya pada Sehun selama ini dan juga perkataan Minseok kemarin sudah cukup membuatnya yakin kalau Jongin itu benar-benar iblis yang baik.

 _'_ _Lantas apa aku masih harus menjauhinya?_ ' Pikir Sehun dengan hati yang berkecamuk. Lama terdiam dan menimbang-nimbang Sehun akhirnya menatap Jongin yang tengah menatapnya sejak tadi. Sorot mata Jongin terlihat menginginkan jawaban keluar dari bibir Sehun saat ini juga.

"Aku.." Sehun berujar pelan namun suaranya tercekat di kerongkongan karena gugup. Sehun terdiam sebentar, menarik napas, dan berdeham pelan sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya.

" Kurasa, aku juga menyukaimu." Akhirnya Sehun mengeluarkan jawabannya. Jongin langsung tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Dikecupnya kening Sehun dengan lembut kemudian ditariknya Sehun kedalam pelukannya.

" Aku tahu saat ini masih banyak keraguan yang kau rasakan Hun. Baik itu tentang perasaanmu atau tentang aku. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan membuktikannya padamu. Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku tidak seperti apa yang kau ragukan . Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu." Bisik Jongin ditelinganya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Tak lama kemudian dia membalas pelukan Jongin, membalas kehangatan dan kedamaian yang diberikan Jongin padanya saat ini. Jongin dan Sehun masih saling berpelukan untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Sehun menarik wajahnya yang tersembunyi dari dada bidang Jongin.

" Kalau begitu .. Sekarang kita..."

" Sepasang kekasih." Potong Jongin cepat. Wajah Sehun langsung memerah begitu mendengar perkataan Jongin. Sehun menundukan wajahnya dan tersenyum malu membuat Jongin tertawa kecil melihatnya.

" Kau malu?" Goda Jongin. Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan.

" kalau tidak malu kenapa tidak mau memandangku?" Seru Jongin lagi memebuat Sehun langsung mengangkat wajahnya tapi begitu dia melihat Jongin, satu kecupan ringan mendarat di bibirnya. Sehun terkesiap dan dengan gerakan reflex menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

" Jongin!" Pekiknya seraya memukul lengan Jongin.

Jongin tergelak melihat wajah Sehun yang sudah merah semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Jongin semakin tergelak seperti tidak menghiraukan Sehun yang sedang menatapnya sebal. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya menatap Jongin dengan sorot mata kesal tapi perlahan kerutan di dahinya mulai menghilang dan bibirnya yang mengerucut perlahan-lahan mengendur dan membentuk seulas senyum. Semakin lama semakin lebar. Sehun mendengus pelan melihat tawa Jongin yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat tawa Jongin. Tawa yang begitu tulus dan begitu menyejukkan. Melihat Jongin yang seperti ini Sehun semakin yakin dengan perasaannya. Dia yakin kalau Jongin benar-benar iblis baik yang pantas dia cintai. Sehun tersenyum menatap Jongin.

Detik itu Sehun benar-benar melupakan dan menghilangkan keraguan tentang perbedaan status mereka, rintangan yg menghadang mereka, dan mengesampingkan aturan yang berlaku dan hukum langit. Perasaanya pada Jongin saat ini seolah-olah membutakan matanya.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **A/N : Alurnya mungkin memang kecepetan tapi, percayalah semua itu karena ada alasannya.. #tssaaahh**

 **Hahaha.. Thx for reviewing. All the love for subscribers and Followers...**

 **Till next time, Pai-pai^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Love between Devil & Angel**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Others**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Chapter: 4/?**

 **\- Yuta Point of View -**

" _Hyung~_!" Panggilku seraya berlari menghampiri Sehun _hyung_ yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang surga.

" _Hyung_ mau kemana?" Tanyaku.

" Uh? Mmm, tidak. Aku tidak mau kemana-mana." Jawabnya.

" Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau disini?" Selidikku. Rasanya agak aneh. Kalau dia memang tidak mau kemana-mana kenapa dia ke gerbang surga?

" Aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja. Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanyanya sambil mengusap kepalaku lembut.

" Aku juga sedang berjalan-jalan." Aku merapatkan tubuhku dan menyenderkan kepalaku kebahunya dengan manja. Aku memang paling senang dekat-dekat Sehun _hyung_. Dia kakak yang benar-benar baik. Sangat lembut, penyayang, baik hati dan tentu saja cantik. Aku sangat sayang padanya. Dia _hyung_ ku yg paliiing baik.

" Jangan bohong padaku. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang bolos pelajaran?" Tegasnya.

" Huh, ketahuan juga. " Desahku pelan.

" Ayo cepat kembali kekamarmu. Guru besar pasti sudah menunggumu." perintahnya.

Aku menggeleng pelan bermaksud membantahnya tapi detik kemudian aku berbalik menuju ke istana karena Sehun _hyung_ langsung memelototiku. Walau dia sangat lembut tapi terkadang dia juga bisa menyeramkan...

 **\- Author Point of View -**

Sehun berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah semak-semak. Sesekali dia melihat kesekeliling taman memperhatikan apakah ada malaikat lain di dekitar situ. Setelah memastikan keadaan aman Sehun melangkah masuk kedalam semak itu. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya begitu dia masuk adalah kekasihnya yang tengah tertidur tenang.

Sehun mendesah lega melihat Jongin tertidur. Pemuda cantik itu kemudian beranjak duduk disamping Jongin. Senyumnya mengembang melihat wajah polos Jongin saat tidur. Perlahan tangannya bergerak maju untuk mengelus wajah tampan kekasihnya tapi tinggal beberapa centi lagi tangan Sehun menyentuh wajah Jongin iblis itu sudah membuka matanya.

" Kau terlambat." Ujar Jongin dingin.

" Maaf." Sehun menunduk penuh sesal. Dia tahu Jongin pasti akan marah karena dia terlambat tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tadi Sehun bertemu Yuta dan mau tidak mau Sehun harus mengusir Yuta pergi dulu baru dia bisa menemui Jongin dengan tenang. Kalau tidak Yuta pasti curiga karena Sehun lagi-lagi pergi ke taman batas.

Jongin menatap Sehun datar membuat Sehun menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar, kemudian berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari situ. Melihat itu Sehun langsung menangkap tangan Jongin dan memeluknya.

" Maaf. Tadi aku bertemu Yuta jadi aku harus mengusirnya pergi dulu baru bisa menemuimu. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Jelas Sehun. Jongin masih terdiam dan tidak membalas pelukan Sehun.

" Jonginie... " Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu jongin dan menatap Jongin dengan sorot mata muram membuat Jongin tak tega melihatnya.

" Hei, jangan berwajah seperti itu. Aku hanya diam bukan berarti kita putus." Jongin menepuk kepala Sehun pelan. Sehun tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Jongin. Jongin sudah tidak marah lagi padanya. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya kemudian duduk ditempatnya tadi.

" Kupikir tadi kau tertidur." Ujarnya. Jongin hanya menggeleng pelan.

" aku hanya bosan menunggumu." Ujarnya sambil merebahkan kepalanya dipaha Sehun membiarkan Sehun mengusap kepalanya lembut.

" Maaf."

" Tidak apa. Memang harus begitu kan? Kalau tidak bisa ketahuan hubungan kita." Ujar Jongin lagi.

Jongin terdiam. Matanya menerawang keatas langit seperti tampak memikirkan sesuatu sedikit kecemasan terpancar dari mata tajamnya.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan? Bertengkar dengan _appamu_ lagi?" Pertanyaan Sehun memecahkan lamunan Jongin. Jongin menggeleng pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari langit biru didepannya.

" Kalau begitu apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Sehun lembut sambil tetap mengusap kepala Jongin yang terbaring dipahanya. Jongin mengadahkan kepalanya hingga dia bisa menatap Sehun.

" Kau." Jongin menjulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi Sehun.

" Kau tidak bisa bohong padaku Jonginie." Sehun tersenyum. Jongin mendengus pelan kemudian tersenyum menatap kekasihnya.

" Maaf." Ujarnya.

" Ceritakan saja padaku apa yang sebenarnya kau cemaskan." Ujar Sehun.

Jongin menatap Sehun, dia sepertinya enggan menceritakan kegundahannya pada kekasihnya tapi akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya.

" Aku hanya berpikir, sampai kapan kita harus seperti ini? Sampai kapan kita harus menyembunyikan hubungan kita? Aku sedih setiap kali menunggumu karena itu berati aku harus membayangkanmu keluar dari gerbang surga dengan mengendap-endap seperti pencuri. Aku kesal karena aku tidak bisa memelukmu setiap kali aku menginginkannya. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri karena aku tidak bisa mengajakmu keluar dari tempat ini. Aku benci saat aku sadar hubungan kita tidak bisa berujung." Beber Jongin.

" Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Bukankah dulu kau yang bilang padaku, asal kita saling mencintai, itu sudah cukup?" Ujar Sehun tenang.

" Awalnya iya. Tapi semakin hari aku semakin mencintaimu Sehuna. Aku ingin kau terus disampingku. Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya dan aku benci saat aku sadar kalau kenyataanya tidak seperti itu." Ujar Jongin gusar. Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu.

" Kim Jongin, walau aku tidak bisa terus disampingmu tapi aku milikmu. Seutuhnya. Walaupun hubungan kita tidak bisa berujung tapi aku milikmu seluruhnya. Kau tidak perlu membenci dirimu sendiri karena itu. Walau aku harus terus menyembunyikan hubungan ini seumur hidupku pun aku tidak apa. Asal kita tetap bersama seperti ini aku sudah bahagia." Ujar Sehun lembut.

Jongin menatap Sehun lekat-lekat dan Sehun balas menatapnya serupa. Tatapan mereka menyiratkan rasa cinta yang amat dalam satu sama lain. Jongin menghentikan belaiannya dipipi Sehun dan memindahkan tangannya ke sisi kanan leher Sehun. Perlahan tapi pasti Jongin menarik leher Sehun ke wajahnya.

Pemuda cantik itu sedikit kaget tapi dia tidak menarik wajahnya yang semakin mendekati wajah tampan Jongin. Sehun memejamkan matanya saat napas Jongin yang hangat menerpa wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian Sehun merasakan hangatnya bibir Jongin diatas dibibirnya. Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun perlahan. Memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil dibibir lembutnya. Tak lama kemudian mereka saling melepaskan pagutan mereka.

" Aku mencintaimu, _angel_. " Bisik Jongin lembut dibibir Sehun.

" Aku tahu." Sehun tersenyum kecil dan sesaat kemudian Jongin kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

##############################################################################

Minseok tersentak pelan saat dia tengah asyik membaca buku ditaman istana. Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang aneh yang mengusiknya. Minseok mengangkat wajah dari buku yang sedang dibacanya dan melihat keadaan sekeliling.

Sepi.

Keadaan taman itu sepi-sepi saja. Tidak ada yang aneh. Hanya ada dia yang sedang duduk di kursi taman dalam diam. Namun entah kenapa Minseok merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang ganjil disini.

Minseok menaruh buku dalam genggamannya dimeja taman, menarik napas pelan, memejamkan matanya dan menajamkan semua fungsi indranya sebagai malaikat. Matanya terbuka seketika saat sesuatu yang dirasanya aneh semakin jelas terbaca olehnya. Minseok memicingkan matanya seolah tak yakin dengan apa yang dirasakannya tapi semakin lama keanehan itu semakin terbaca jelas olehnya.

 **\- Minseok Point of View -**

Jantungku sepertinya berdetak lebih cepat saat kurasakan hawa dingin yang pelan-pelan mulai menghampiriku. Hawa iblis!

Meskipun sangat lemah tapi aku masih bisa merasakannya. Jujur Aku sedikit tak yakin dengan perasaanku masalahnya disini surga dan iblis tidak bisa masuk kesini tapi aku tak mungkin salah. Ini pasti hawa iblis. Masalahnya adalah, darimana datangnya hawa ini?

Aku semakin gelisah saat hawa itu terasa semakin dekat. Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan waspada meskipun hawanya sangat lemah tapi tetap saja ini iblis. Aku melihat sekeliling kalau-kalau iblis itu menampakan wujudnya. Tiba-tiba saja kulihat satu sosok berjalan kearahku.

Hawa iblis itu semakin terbaca jelas olehku. Dia berjalan semakin dekat aku menahan napas dengan rasa penasaran tentang siapa dia sebenarnya. Tapi semakin dia dekat, semakin jelas hawa yang kurasakan, aku semakin mengenali sosoknya. Sosok yang sekarang ini tengah berjalan kurang beberapa meter didepanku dengan langkahnya yang anggun & tenang. Aku terhenyak saat menyadari siapa sebenarnya sosok yang membawa hawa iblis ini.

 _` Ini tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Aku pasti salah._ ' Bisikku dalam hati.

Aku Mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali berharap kalau aku hanya sekedar salah lihat tapi ternyata tidak. Sosok yang sekarang ini semakin mendekatiku masih sama dengan yang kulihat tadi dengan hawa iblis disekitarnya.

Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah lain berharap melihat sosok lain yang mungkin membawa hawa itu tapi ternyata nihil. Disini tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali aku dan dia. Adikku. Oh Sehun.

Aku terbelalak tak percaya menatapnya. Mana mungkin adikku punya hawa seorang iblis. Ini sungguh tidak mungkin. Sekali lagi aku menoleh ke sekitar berharap melihat sosok iblis yang sebenarnya tapi disana tidak ada siapa-siapa selain kami berdua.

Sehun semakin mendekat padaku dan hawanya semakin dapat kurasakan meskipun amat sangat lemah. Sehun semakin dekat tinggal beberapa langkah lagi hingga dia sampai didepanku. Kutatap Sehun tajam untuk memastikan apakah dia benar Sehun adikku atau bukan. Aku tetap memandangnya lekat-lekat sampai saat dia tiba di hadapanku sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

Hawa iblis itu tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana. Lenyap begitu saja.

" _Hyung_ kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun. Aku menatapnya antara bingung dan was-was.

" _Hyung,_ kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Ada apa?" Tanyanya bingung sambil menyentuh bahuku pelan. Kuteliti wajahnya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya aku menjawab.

" Tidak ada apa-apa." Senyumku.

" Benarkah? Kau terlihat tegang sekali tadi." Ujarnya lembut.

" Benar. Tidak ada apa-apa Sehunie." Jawabku lembut.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku masuk dulu ya _hyung_." Ujarnya dan aku tersenyum seraya melambaikan tanganku sebagai jawaban. Kutatap punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh.

Bodohnya aku. Bisa-bisanya aku berpikir hawa iblis itu datang dari mungkin anak semanis Sehunie punya hawa menyeramkan seperti itu. Mungkin tadi hanya perasaanku saja. Mungkin aku terlalu lelah sampai berhalusinasi yang aneh-aneh. Sudahlah, lebih baik tidak memikirkannya lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acara membacaku dan kembali kekamar. Kuambil buku ku dimeja taman kemudian melangkah masuk ke istana meninggalkan tempat favoritku ini.

 **\- Sehun Point of View -**

Kututup pintu kamarku perlahan dan langsung kuhempaskan diriku diatas kasur dengan gusar.

" Bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku bisa lupa menghapus cakra ku. Padahal aku tahu kalau hawa Jongin pasti menempel ditubuhku setiap aku bersentuhan dengannya tapi kenapa aku masih lupa untuk menghapus cakra ku? Bodohnya kau Oh Sehun." Bisikku pelan.

" Minseok _hyung_ pasti curiga. Dia pasti merasakan hawa iblis makanya dia menatapku seperti itu tadi. Untung saja aku masih sempat menghapus cakra ku sebelum aku benar-benar sampai didepannya kalau tidak pasti dia akan mencurigaiku kemudian membuntutiku lalu hubunganku dan Jongin akan ketahuan lalu dia memberitahu _umma_ dan... Tidak. Tidak." Kugelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Membayangkan hal mengerikan itu membuatku merinding.

" Tidak. Itu tidak akan terjadi Oh Sehun. Sepertinya Minseok _hyung_ sudah tidak curiga lagi padamu. Jadi jangan pikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Cukup berhati-hati saja di lain hari dan jangan pernah ulangi lagi kebodohanmu yang tadi." Aku menasihati diriku sendiri kemudian menghela napas panjang sebelum kemudian memejamkan mataku. Berusaha melupakan kebodohanku tadi dan hanya mengingat saat-saat indah yang kulalui dengan Jongin selama ini.

" Seumur hidup harus berbohong pun aku rela daripada aku harus kehilanganmu Jonginie. Aku mencintaimu." bisikku pelan sebelum aku terbang ke alam mimpi.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **A/N : Cakra disini itu maksudnya semacam aura. jadi hawa iblisnya Jongin seolah-olah kek nempel gitu di auranya Sehun setiap mereka abs melakukan _skinship_. Kalo readers suka baca werewolf au pasti kenal istilah _scent._ Setiap werewolfs punya _scent_ yang menunjukan identitas mereka dan _scent_ itu bisa berpindah -secara temporary- ke orang lain kalau mereka melakukan kontak fisik yang intimate. Agak bingung juga jelasinnya. Ya pokoknya kek gitulah. Mudah-mudahan kalian ngerti, kalo kalian ga ngerti, ya sok ngerti aja lah ya. hehehe.**

 **Anyway thx so much for keep coming back. Reviews, subscribe, followers are very much love. All the love for you guys. Till next time, pai-pai ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Love between Devil & Angel**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Others**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

 **Chapter: 5/?**

 **Warning : Kris/Luhan**

 **\- Author Point of View –**

" APA?" Suara Jongin menggelegar kencang membuat Sehun yang sedang duduk dihadapannya gemetar ketakutan.

" Kenapa kau begitu ceroboh? Sedikit lagi hubungan kita pasti ketahuan. Kenapa kau bisa-bisanya lupa menghapus cakramu? Kenapa kau bisa lupa sih?" Omel Jongin.

" Aku kan lupa. Namanya juga lupa berarti _kan_ tidak ingat." Jawab Sehun polos. Omong-omong tubuhnya masih saja gemetar ketakutan.

" Hanya orang bodoh yang bisa melupakan rahasianya sendiri." Tegas Jongin lagi membuat Sehun semakin sedih dan takut. Kalau tadi dia takut karena diomeli Jongin. Sekarang dia bertambah takut kalau-kalau Jongin sudah lelah dengan semua kebodohannya dan akan memutuskannya.

" Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Aku juga janji akan lebih berhati-hati lain kali. Hiks... Kenapa kau masih marah juga? Hiks..." Sehun terisak pelan. Tangisnya yang sejak tadi ditahannya akhirnya pecah dan hal itu malah membuat Jongin mendesis tak sabar.

" Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta denganmu sih? Sudah bodoh, cengeng, cerewet. Tapi kenapa aku bisa begitu mencintaimu hah?" Seka Jongin saat melihat Sehun mulai menangis dan pria itu langsung menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

" Sudah, jangan menangis." Ujar Jongin sambil sesekali mengusap helaian halus rambut sehun yang berwarna coklat madu.

" Hiks... Hiks.. Kalau aku berhenti menangis apa kau tidak akan marah lagi?" Tanya Sehun.

" iya.. Iya. Aku tidak marah lagi." Desis Jongin tak sabar.

" Benar?"

" Benar."

Secepat kilat Sehun menghapus air mata di seluruh wajahnya dan tersenyum memandang Jongin.

" Lihat, aku sudah tidak menangis lagi." Ujar Sehun dengan senyum lebar. Jongin menatap Sehun kemudian ikut tersenyum kecil dan menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya lagi.

" Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu. Kita harus bisa merahasiakan ini baik-baik agar bisa tetap bersama." Ujar Jongin lirih.

" Aku tahu. Aku janji lain kali akan lebih berhati-hati. Percayalah padaku."

"Aku percaya." Jawab Jongin.

 **\- Jongin Point of View -**

Kupeluk tubuh ramping dalam dekapanku ini erat-erat. Andai saja aku bisa mengendalikan waktu, aku akan buat waktu berhenti saat ini. Sungguh aku sangat ingin memeluknya seperti ini setiap saat. Aku sangat ingin kehangatannya menyejukkan hatiku setiap waktu, menghapuskan semua kegelisahan yang selalu kuredam dalam-dalam.

Aku sangat ingin dia bersamaku setiap waktu, menenangkan kekasaranku dengan kelembutan dan kesabarannya. Tapi lagi-lagi aku harus kembali pada kenyataan bahwa aku tidak bisa melakukan semua itu. Aku hanya bisa bertemu Sehun saat siang hari. Itupun hanya sebentar karena Sehun pasti akan dicurigai kalau keluar dari surga terlalu lama.

Malam hari, aku hanya bisa berkhayal kalau dia ada disampingku, tidur di ranjang yang sama denganku dan membiarkanku mengekspresi kan rasa cintaku padanya sebebas-bebasnya. Masih banyak hal yang sebenarnya terus aku khayalkan karena terlalu sedikit kenyataan yang bisa aku wujudkan dan pada akhirnya, aku akan kembali menyalahkan diriku, menyalahkan perbedaan kami, menyalahkan kenapa aku harus dilahirkan sebagai seorang iblis dan itu sama saja aku menyalahkan takdir. Aku tahu takdir tidak mungkin salah. Tapi itu dulu. Sebelum aku mengenalnya. Sekarang, begitu aku mencintainya aku terus menyalahkan garis hidupku yang seperti ini dan berusaha mencari jalan agar aku dan Sehun bisa terus terikat selamanya.

" Sehuna, aku ingin tanya sesuatu." Tanyaku tanpa melepaskan pelukanku.

" Tanya apa?"

" Seandainya, suatu saat nanti aku mendapatkan cara agar kita bisa terus bersama, apa kau mau melakukannya bersamaku?"

" Kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan Jonginie? Apa perlu kujawab lagi pertanyaanmu itu? Tentu saja aku mau." Jawabnya pasti.

" Walaupun harus menentang takdir?" Tanyaku lagi. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya perlahan dan menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang lembut.

" Ya. Lagipula sekarang kita juga sudah menentang takdir kan?" Ujarnya seraya tersenyum kecil. " Tapi, memangnya kau tahu bagaimana caranya?" Tanya kekasih cantikku ini.

" Aku akan cari tahu." Jawabku singkat.

Kulingkarkan lenganku di bahunya dan kurengkuh dia kedalam rangkulanku lagi. Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Untuk beberapa saat kami sama-sama terdiam menikmati angin-angin kecil yang menerpa lembut wajah kami dan memainkan helai-helai rambut sehun yang halus. Harum rambutnya benar-benar memabukan sebagaimana harum tubuhnya.

" Jonginie, apa kau tahu legenda itu?" Sehun mulai membuka mulutnya setelah lama terdiam.

" Legenda apa?"

" Legenda tentang iblis dan malaikat yang saling jatuh cinta beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu. Yang pada akhirnya mereka berdua harus ditendang dari langit."

" Oh itu. Pasangan Wu Yifan dan Lu Han maksudmu?"

" Siapa itu Wu Yifan dan Lu Han?" Si manis malah balik bertanya.

" Ya mereka itu. Iblis yang menjerat cinta si malaikat adalah Wu Yifan sedangkan malaikat yang terjerat cinta si iblis adalah Lu Han. Tapi sebenarnya ada yang salah dari ceritamu. Sebenarnya mereka berdua bukan ditendang dari langit, tapi merekalah yang memilih keluar dari langit." Jelasku.

" Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Sehun cepat.

" Karena Wu Yifan itu adalah pamanku."

" APA? Pamanmu?" Tampaknya Sehun kaget sekali dengan info ini terlihat dari bagaimana caranya menatapku tak percaya.

" Dia paman dari ibuku. Kenapa kau kaget begitu?"

" Tidak. Hanya tidak menyangka saja. Jadi, bagaimana cerita yang sebenarnya?" Tanyanya dengan semangat.

Anak ini benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang minta dibacakan dongeng pengantar tidur. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau tingkahnya itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Aku mendaratkan satu kecupan kilat di pipinya sebelum menjawab pertanyaanya.

" Yifan itu iblis terbaik pada masa itu. Kalau Lu Han sendiri, aku tidak terlalu tahu yang kutahu dia adalah malaikat yang sangat cantik. Yifan dan Lu Han tidak sengaja bertemu saat Yifan sedang mengambil nyawa seseorang. Saat itu Luhan tidak sengaja melintas disana dan dia langsung memekik ketakutan melihat Yifan yang sedang menarik keluar roh tawanannya. Begitu Lu Han memekik Yifan langsung menoleh dan dia langsung terpana melihat kecantikan Lu Han sampai-sampai dia melupakan tugasnya dan tidak sengaja mengembalikan roh arwah yang sudah dicabutnya ke tubuhnya semula. Mungkin saat itu jugalah Yifan jatuh cinta dengan Lu Han. Saat Yifan bermaksud mengejar Lu Han malaikat itu sudah terbang menjauhinya. Tapi Yifan bukanlah iblis yang gampang menyerah. Dia terus mengejar Lu Han. Membuntuti Lu Han kemanapun dia pergi walau Lu Han terus menghindarinya. Sampai akhirnya mereka saling mencintai dan menjalin hubungan diam-diam, tapi kemudian semua itu terbongkar dan karena perbedaan mereka Yifan dan Lu Han harus dipisahkan. Tapi mereka tidak mau. Mereka berdua memilih melepaskan status mereka sebagai malaikat dan iblis. Meninggalkan keluarga mereka, melepaskan semua kekuatan dan keabadian mereka, keluar dari langit dan hidup di bumi menjadi manusia biasa." Tuturku panjang lebar. Ku tolehkan kepalaku dan bisa kulihat saat ini Sehun tengah terpana menatapku.

" Hebat sekali mereka. Hei, tapi darimana kau tahu cerita itu? Kau tidak mengarangnya kan?" Tuduh Sehun. Dasar bocah tidak sopan.

" Tentu saja dari Yifan sendiri."

" Tapi kapan kau mendengarnya? Kejadian itu kan sudah lama sekali beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu."

" Memang sudah lama. Tapi tidak sampai beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu. Kau masih malaikat muda jadi kau tidak tahu ceritanya. Lagipula aku cukup sering mengunjungi Yifan. Setiap aku turun kebumi aku pasti akan mengunjunginya. "

" Kau bisa mengunjunginya? Memangnya mereka masih hidup?" Pekiknya kaget.

" Mereka memang sudah tidak muda lagi tapi mereka masih sehat sampai sekarang. Perhitungan waktu di dunia dan langit itu berbeda. 1 tahun di dunia kurang lebih sama seperti 10 tahun di langit. " Aku mengangguk. Sehun berdecak kagum dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide terlintas cepat dibenakku.

" Sehuna, apa kau mau menemui mereka?" Tanyaku cepat.

"Apa?"

" Apa kau mau turun ke bumi dan menemui mereka?".

" APA? Apa kau bercanda?"

" Aku serius."

" Tentu saja aku mau. Aku mau. Aku mau Jonginie," pekiknya bersemangat. Aku tersenyum menatapnya dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi langsung menariknya bangun dan berlari membawanya ke lubang langit tempat menuju bumi.

 **\- Author Point of View -**

" Hei Yifan, aku datang." Jongin menggedor pintu kamar Yifan sedangkan Sehun berada tak jauh di belakang Jongin. Dia sibuk mengagumi isi rumah itu. Ini pertama kalinya dia turun ke bumi jadi dia masih merasa asing dengan benda-benda yang biasa dipakai manusia seperti TV, mobil, telephone, kulkas dan barang elektronik lainnya. Sehun memandangi foto-foto yang terpajang di dinding dan meja ruang tamu.

 _` jadi ini Wu Yifan dan Lu Han. Mereka memang pasangan yang sangat serasi. Lu Han ssi memang sangat cantik. Sudah berumur saja masih secantik ini apalagi waktu dia masih jadi malaikat. Pantas saja Yifan ssi langsung jatuh cinta.'_ Pikir Sehun sambil terus menatapi foto-foto yang terpajang.

" Yifan. Buka pintunya." Gedor Jongin lebih keras.

" Sebentar! Dan panggil aku _hyung_ aku lebih tua darimu. Dasar anak iblis." Maki Yifan dari dalam kamar. Sepertinya Yifan baru bangun tidur padahal ini sudah jam 08, pagi di dunia manusia.

" Kenapa buka pintunya lama sekali? Mana Lu Han?" Tanya Jongin cepat setelah pintu kamar Yifan terbuka.

" Aku baru bangun dan Lu Han sedang mandi. Apa yang kau lakukan disini pagi-pagi anak setan?" Sembur Yifan.

" Mandi? Pantas saja kau lama buka pintunya. Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan hah?" Goda Jongin lengkap dengan seringaiannya yang menyebalkan.

" Bukan urusanmu. Kenapa kau datang pagi-pagi begini sih?" Tanya Yifan.

" Aku datang membawa calon adik iparmu." Ujar Jongin tenang.

" APA? Adik ipar? Ya tuhan, akhirnya. Mana dia? Mana?" Tanya Yifan semangat.

Jongin tersenyum penuh arti kemudian menunjuk Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Sehun tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan ke aarah Yifan untuk memberi salam sementara Yifan hanya bisa menatapnya tak percaya dengan mata membulat kaget. Sebentar kemudian Yifan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang masih sama.

" Malaikat.." Bisiknya tak percaya.

" Ya! Dia memang malaikat." Jongin balas menatap Yifan dengan serius.

" Bagaimana bisa?" Bisik Yifan tak percaya.

" Jongin? Kau datang rupanya..." Lu Han yang baru selesai mandi dan sudah berpakaian lengkap langsung menghampiri Yi Fan dan Jongin.

" Apa kab- Malaikat?" Ujar Lu Han kaget saat dia menyadari kehadiran Sehun.

" Dia kekasihku." Ujar Jongin tegas membuat Luhan ikut terbelalak seperti suaminya.

" Oh Hai. Aku Lu Han" Ujar Lu Han ramah saat dia sudah berhasil sadar dari kagetnya.

" Hai, aku Oh Sehun. Senang bertemu denganmu Lu Han ssi." Ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum manis.

" Aku Yifan. Suami Lu Han." Ujar Yifan setelah dia bangkit dari syoknya. Yifan kemudian tersenyum pada Sehun.

" Maaf atas reaksiku tadi. Aku hanya kaget saja. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya sejak terakhir kali aku melihat malaikat." Yifan tersenyum ramah dan mempersilakan Jongin dan Sehun duduk di ruang keluarga mereka.

" Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti Yifan ssi." Jawab Sehun sopan.

" Aigoo~ dia benar-benar malaikat sayangku. Lihat sikapnya sopan sekali. Berbeda sekali dengan anak setan ini." Yifan meandang Lu Han sambil menyindir Jongin yang sampai saat ini enggan memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _hyung._.

" Omong-omong, apa dia benar-benar akan jadi adik iparku?" Tanya Yifan kemudian sambil menatap Jongin serius. Jongin beralih menatap Sehun yang kini menunduk malu.

" Aku harap begitu." Jawab Jongin tegas.

" Apa ayahmu tahu Jongin?" Tanya Yifan.

" Belum."

" Apa orang tuanya sudah tahu?" Tanya Yifan lagi.

" Belum."

" Jadi sekarang kalian masih sembunyi-sembunyi?" Tanya Yifan.

" Ya."

Yifan dan Lu Han saling memandang dengan tatapan gelisah. Mereka sebenarnya masih tidak percaya kalau Jongin berpacaran dengan malaikat terlebih lagi Jongin terlihat sangat serius dengan Sehun dan itu membuat Yifan dan Lu Han semakin khawatir. Bukannya mereka berdua tidak mendukung hubungan Jongin dan Sehun tapi, Yifan dan Lu Han sangat tahu betapa susahnya perjuangan yang dibutuhkan agar seorang iblis dan malaikat bisa hidup bersama.

Betapa sulitnya mendapatkan persetujuan agar mereka bisa turun ke bumi. Jika sekarang Yifan dan Lu Han bisa hidup bersama sebagai manusia seperti keinginan mereka itu pun karena kegigihan mereka melewati semua hukuman yang diberikan.

Lalu apa Jongin dan Sehun sanggup melewati masa-masa seperti itu? Kalaupun mereka sanggup masalahnya tidak akan berhenti disitu saja. Jongin adalah anak dari Raja neraka yang akan menjadi raja di kemudian hari dan Yifan sangat tahu bagaimana watak _appa_ Jongin. Kalaupun Jongin berhasil melewati semua hukuman yang diberikan tidak lantas Jongin akan dapat izin turun ke bumi dari _appanya_. Memohon sampai menangis darahpun Yifan yakin tetap tidak akan diizinkan. Apalagi Jongin sangat tidak akur dan selalu menentang kemauan _appanya_. Jadi menurut Yifan, sebaiknya Jongin urungkan saja niatnya.

" Uh, Jongin, Sehun, aku bukannya tidak menyetujui hubungan kalian- tapi, apa kalian yakin dengan apa yang kalian lakukan? Maksudku, Jongin kau pasti tahu bagaimana susahnya aku dan Yifan memohon pada ratu surga dan raja neraka agar hubungan kami direstui. Bagaimana sulitnya aku dan Yifan menjalani semua hukuman yang diberikan. Butuh waktu berpuluh - puluh tahun agar cinta kami bisa bersatu. Aku saja yang tidak punya status berarti di dalam surga sangat susah mendapat izin dari sang Ratu apalagi Sehun yang statusnya adalah putra dari Ratu surga." Beber Lu Han.

" Darimana kau tau?" Tanya Sehun kaget.

" Setiap putra Ratu surga pasti memakai kalung yang kau pakai itu. Aku, benar kan?" Lu Han tersenyum hangat. Sehun reflek menyentuh kalungnya. Kalung emas putih dengan batu zamrud kecil-kecil ditengahnya memang jadi petunjuk identitasnya. Ke lima saudaranya yang lain pun juga punya kalung ini dan kalung ini adalah kalung turun temurun. Setiap putra dari ratu surga harus memakai kalung ini.

" Apalagi ternyata kekasihmu juga orang penting di tempatnya. Berarti semakin berat perjuangan yang kalian butuhkan. Saranku lebih baik kalian tetap jalani hubungan kalian diam-diam. Jaga rahasia kalian rapat-rapat. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu kalian menjalin hubungan. Karena kalau sampai kalian ketahuan, jangankan untuk bersama, untuk bertemu satu sama lain saja aku tidak yakin kalian bisa." ujar Yifan tegas.

Jongin terdiam menatap lantai merenungi perkataan Yifan. Jongin tahu apa yang dikatakan Yifan benar. Sejak awalpun Jongin tahu kalau tidak akan mudah menjalani ini. Tapi rasa cintanya pada Sehun menutupi semua keraguan yang menyelimutinya.

" _Hyungdeul_ terimakasih atas nasihat kalian. Sebenarnya, sejak awal pun aku sudah tahu kalau hubungan kami tidak akan direstui dan harus berhenti suatu saat. Tapi aku tidak mau itu terjadi jadi aku akan mendengarkan nasihat kalian. Aku berjanji akan menyimpan rahasia ini baik-baik karena aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Jongin." Ujar Sehun tenang.

Jongin langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Sehun dengan kaget sedangkan Yifan dan Lu Han tersenyum lebar menatap Sehun.

" Aku percaya padamu. Dan ingatlah kata-kataku, apapun situasi yang harus kalian hadapi nanti, percayalah kalau kalian berdua saling mencintai dengan tulus. Hanya itu yang bisa membuat kalian bertahan." Ujar Lu Han sambil memeluk Sehun dan mengusap punggung sehun dengan lembut. Menyuarakan semangat dan dukungannya kepada pemuda cantik yang kini tengah berada di posisi yang sama seperti yang pernah dia alami.

" Terimakasih _hyung. "_ Sehun membalas pelukan Lu Han sedangkan Jongin dan Yifan hanya menatap malaikat-malaikat yang mereka cintai dengan seksama.

" Sehuna, sepertinya kita harus kembali sekarang." Ujar Jongin memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

" Huh? Ah, baiklah." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Lu Han.

" Terimakasih _hyungdeul_." Ucap Sehun.

" Sama-sama." Jawab Yifan dan Lu Han.

" Lain kali datang lagi kesini ya." Luhan melambaikan tangannya sebelum pasangan iblis dan malaikat itu menghilang.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum Jongin menggenggam tangannya dan terbang menembus atap menuju langit.

Lu Han dan Yifan masih menatapi tempat Jongin dan Sehun berdiri tadi sampai akhirnya Lu Han membuka mulutnya.

" Semoga saja nasib mereka tidak seburuk kita." Ujar Lu Han pelan.

" Mudah-mudahan ada keajaiban yang menghampiri mereka." Jawab Yifan. Lu Han menatap Yifan yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. Tiba-tiba saja Yifan mendaratkan satu ciuman di bibir merah Lu Han.

" Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Yifan seraya meraih pinggang ramping istrinya.

" Aku juga mencintaimu." Dan sang istri membalasnya dengan belaian lembut di tengkuk suami tersayangnya.

##############################################################################

Hari ini seperti biasanya Sehun menemui Jongin di taman batas. Sehun berlari-lari kecil mencari Jongin di sekitar taman batas yang hari itu tampak lebih sepi dari biasanya. Tidak ada malaikat atau iblis yang lalu lalang hanya burung dara dan kupu-kupu yang terbang dengan bebasnya.

Sehun terus menyusuri taman itu sampai tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Sosok pria tinggi dengan postur tubuh yang kekar dan tegap dengan bahu lebar dalam balutan jubah hitam panjang tengah berdiri membelakanginya dipinggir danau batas. Sehun tersenyum senang karena akhirnya menemukan pujaan hatinya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sehun segera berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

" Kenapa kau datang cepat sekali Jonginie? Maaf jadi membuatmu menungguku." Ujar Sehun riang.

" Jonginie? " Panggil Sehun pelan saat Jongin tak kunjung membalas pelukannya. Sosok itu akhirnya berbalik perlahan menghadap Sehun dan saat dia sudah benar-benar berbalik seutuhnya Sehun hanya bisa tercengang menatapnya karena ternyata iblis itu bukanlah Jongin !

 **To Be Continue...**

 **A/N : Yang Request moment KaiHun here u go. And by the way i have noticed that there's so many of u guys called me as author or even _chingu_ and i realize i never mention my name before. How rude of me, sorry. Just call me Fi guys. 'm quite old actualy a 91 baby so yg lahir setelah thn 91 bsa panggil aku Kak Fi. **

**Thx so much for coming here and don't forget that reviews, subscribes, and followers are very much loved.**

 **Till next time babies, pai-pai^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Love between Devil & Angel**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Others**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Chapter: 6/?**

 **\- Sehun Point of View –**

" Kau, malaikat? Kau kenal dengan Kim Jongin?" Tanya iblis di depanku.

Sorot matanya yang tajam membuatku bergidik. Mati aku. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Ishh, kenapa aku bisa sampai salah peluk? Kenapa aku ceroboh sekali? Oh Sehun bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kau katakan padanya?

" Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan _hyungku_?" Tanyanya lagi.

" Taeyong... " Ucapku reflek saat dia mengatakan dia adiknya Jongin.

Jongin memang pernah memberitahuku kalau dia punya seorang adik laki-laki jadi kalau dia bilang Jongin adalah _hyungnya_ otomatis pemuda di depanku ini adalah Kim Taeyong. Taeyong kini memelototi ku dan sedetik kemudian aku segera menyadari perkataanku. Kututup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku dan kembali merutuki kebodohanku dalam hati. Tamatlah aku kali ini. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengontrol mulutku dengan baik? Kulirik iblis didepanku dan Taeyong sedang menatapku curiga dengan kedua matanya yang tajam nan dingin. Diperhatikan dengan seksama dia sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Jongin . Hidungnya, bentuk wajahnya, model rambutnya, bibirnya, semuanya berbeda dengan Jongin. Yang menyamakan mereka adalah postur tubuh dan hawa iblis mereka. Meski jika ditelisik hawa iblis Taeyong sedikit lebih tajam dari Jongin. Cukup wajar _kan_ kalau aku sampai salah peluk begini apalagi aku melihat mereka dari belakang. Siapa yang bisa duga kalau dia bukanlah Jongin?

" Sebenarnya siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku dan _hyungku_?" Selidik Taeyong dan aku bisa merasakan tatapannya menjadi lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

Aku memutar otakku cepat dan mencari alasan yang bisa diterima akal sehat untuk diberikan oleh Taeyong. Aku tak lupa untuk langsung menutup hatiku agar Taeyong tidak bisa membacanya. Ya tuhan apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?

" Kenapa kau tidak jawab pertanyaanku? Sebenarnya kau siapa?" Hardik Taeyong garang.

" A-aku Sehun. Aku anak Ratu Surga." Aku berusaha tenang dan tersenyum pada Taeyong yang masih menatapku tajam.

" Apa hubungan putra surga dengan kakak ku? Kenapa kau bisa mengenalnya dan kenapa pula kau bisa mengenalku?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

" Memang siapa yang bilang kalau aku kenal dengan kakakmu?" Dustaku.

" Kalau kau tidak mengenalnya lantas kenapa kau langsung memelukku begitu saja? Kau mengira aku Jongin kan? Apa hubunganmu dengan _hyungku_ sampai kau punya alasan untuk memeluknya _angel_?" Suara Taeyong yang diplomatis dan sedingin es serta tatapan tajamnya serasa menusuk ke dalam hatiku.

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya sekalipun dengan adik kekasihku sendiri. Taeyong menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku tahu saat ini dia sedang berusaha membaca hatiku membuatku berkonsentrasi sekuat tenaga untuk menutup pintu hatiku sambil tetap berusaha tenang walau sebenarnya aku sudah gemetar ketakutan dibawah tatapan mengintinmidasi Taeyong.

" Hei, kenapa kau diam? Aku tanya apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Jongin _hyung_?" Ujar Taeyong dengan suara keras sampai-sampai aku terlonjak kaget ditempatku.

Aku benar-benar takut sekali. Rasanya akuku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini dan tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan menyulitkan ini. Demi Dewa langit, sebenarnya dimana Jongin saat dia sedang aku butuhkan? Aku takut sekali..

" Jangan paksa aku untuk berbuat kasar denganmu _angel._ " Desis Taeyong.

" Kim Taeyong!"

Kontan aku menoleh saat satu pekikan keras memotong perkataan Taeyong. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kelegaan hatiku saat melihat kehadiran Jongin. Namun ekspresi wajahnya saat ini langsung menghapus kelegaanku dalam seketika. Wajah Jongin terlihat tegang dan terkejut walau dia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Aku menunduk tak berani menatap wajah Jongin saat dia sudah sampai ditempatku dan Taeyong berdiri.

" Ada apa ini?" Tanya Jongin tenang seperti biasanya. " Siapa malaikat ini? Ada urusan apa kau dengannya Tae?" Tanya Jongin pura-pura tak mengenalku.

Kukerahkan keberanianku untuk menengadahkan kepalaku dan menatap kedua kakak beradik super tampan di depanku ini dan bersikap seolah-olah kalau aku juga tak mengenal Jongin. Taeyong melepaskan pandangannya dariku dan menatap Jongin tajam. Lama kakak beradik ini saling menatap dalam diam. Mereka seakan saling membaca pikiran satu sama lain.

" _Hyung_ , _appa_ ingin kau menemuinya. Sekarang." Ujar Taeyong. Iblis tampan itu kemudian menatapku lagi sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan meninggalkan aku dan Jongin menuju gerbang neraka. Jongin menatapku sebentar dengan pandangan cemas sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah Taeyong. Meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam menatapnya tanpa sepatah kata.

 **\- Author Point of View -**

Jongin dan Taeyong berjalan dalam diam. Tak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Taeyong sibuk menduga-duga sementara Jongin sibuk mencari alasan yang akan diberikan pada Taeyong. Mereka masih saling terdiam sampai akhirnya mereka tiba kamar Taeyong.

" Jadi _appa_ ingin bertemu denganku disini hah?" Cibir Jongin.

" Siapa _angel_ tadi?" Mengacuhkan cibiran Jongin, Taeyong langsung menembakkan pertanyaannya.

" Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Kupikir dia kenalanmu." Jawab Jongin tenang. Dia bahkan berpura-pura bingung untuk melengkapi kebohongannya.

" Aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku bahkan baru saja bertemu malaikat itu." Tutur Taeyong.

" Kalau kau saja tidak mengenalnya, apalagi aku." Timpal Jongin dengan wajah datar.

Taeyong kembali terdiam sambil mengamati Jongin. Sesuatu dari jawaban Jongin membuat Taeyong semakin curiga. Iblis muda itu menghela napas pelan sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

" Ya, kau benar. Kalau aku saja tidak mengenalnya apalagi kau. Kita disini sama-sama tahu siapa yang paling buruk dengan masalah koneksi." Gumam Taeyong. Dalam hati Jongin mendesah lega mendengar kalimat Taeyong. Sepertinya ini tidak segawat yang dia pikir.

" Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu pertanyaanku _hyung_. Aku, sebenarnya hanya terkejut. Tidak-tidak, lebih tepatnya aku bingung." Ujar Taeyong. Nada menggantung dalam ucapannya membuat Jongin menaikan alis. Apalagi maksud adiknya ini.

" Katakan _hyung_ apakah kau sering bertemu malaikat?"

" Jika yang kau maksud sering adalah berpas-pasan dengan mereka, maka ya." Jongin memilih jawaban senetral mungkin.

" Lalu apa yang biasanya mereka lakukan jika bertemu denganmu?"

" Tidak ada. Mereka bersikap seakan tak melihatku. Semua malaikat bersikap seperti itu pada iblis. Kau tahu itu." Jawab Jongin. Jujur saja, Jongin tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Taeyong.

" _Nah,_ itu maksudku. Itu yang membuatku bingung." Ujar Taeyong antusias.

" Maksudmu?" Jongin mulai pening karena arah pembicaraan Taeyong yang berputar-putar.

" Beratus-ratus tahun aku hidup tidak pernah ada malaikat yang membuatku terkejut karena bersikap agresif."

 _Agresif_.

Penuturan Taeyong barusan membuat hati Jongin mencelos. Dia mulai tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Taeyong. Jongin bodoh kalau mengira Taeyong akan menyerah begitu saja soal Sehun. Dia lupa sepintar apa adiknya ini dalam memanipulasi kata. Dasar iblis.

" Malaikat itu tiba-tiba saja memelukku dari belakang _hyung_." Ujar Taeyong lagi.

Jongin masih bersikap tenang. Seolah-olah tidak tertarik dan tidak tahu apa-apa meski sebenarnya dia tengah mempertanyakan perkataan Taeyong. Apa maksudnya mengatakan Sehun memeluknya?

" Tapi yang lebih mengagetkan lagi adalah, dia memelukku dan memanggilku 'Jongin'. " Jelas Taeyong. Mata Jongin melebar kaget mendengar penuturan Taeyong tapi dengan cepat Jongin kembali menguasai kekagetannya.

" Tidak hanya itu tapi dia juga mengucapkan permintaan maaf karena mengira kau sudah menunggunya." Taeyong berhenti sebentar dan menatap wajah Jongin lekat-lekat. " Dia memelukku karena menyangka aku adalah kau _hyung._ Jadi sekarang berhenti menyangkal dan beritahu padaku apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Tekan Taeyong.

Jongin menghela napas pelan. Berpikir keras dan merutuki kecerobohan Sehun dalam hatinya.

" Baiklah. Aku beritahu kau. Tapi berjanjilah padaku jangan mengatakan ini pada siapa-siapa." Desis Jongin tajam. Taeyong mengangguk cepat. Jongin mengambil napas perlahan dan menghembuskannya pelan sebelum membuka mulutnya.

" Dia temanku. Aku menyembunyikannya karena merasa tidak enak dengan _appa_. Aku tahu _appa_ sangat membenci malaikat dan dia pasti tidak suka melihatku dekat dengan malaikat walau hanya sekedar berteman. Meski sebenarnya pertemanan antara iblis dan malaikat itu tidak dilarang." Jongin menjelaskan dengan tenang.

" Omong kosong." Bisik Taeyong membuat Jongin mengumpat dalam hati.

Jongin memang tahu kalau adiknya itu sangat pintar dan dia pasti tidak akan percaya dengan alasan yang baru saja dikarangnya tapi bagaimanapun tidak masuk akalnya karangan Jongin dia tetap harus memberikan alasan pada Taeyong agar hubungannya dengan Sehun tidak ketahuan.

" Kau pikir aku bodoh _hyung?_ Aku mengenalmu lebih baik dari siapapun. Aku tahu betul sifatmu. Kau tidak akan mau repot-repot menyembunyikan sebuah hubungan pertemanan dari _appa_. Yang lebih konyol lagi, sejak kapan kau memikirkan perasaan _appa_? Aku yakin hubungan kalian lebih dari sekedar teman karena itulah kau menyembunyikannya, karena itulah kau berusaha membohongiku, karena itulah dia berani memelukmu." Ujar Taeyong.

Taeyong menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Begitu sulit hingga Jongin menolak menatap Taeyong balik.

" _Hyung,_ apa kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Taeyong setelah hening lama mengisi. Jongin diam tak menjawab dan masih menolak menatap Taeyong.

" _hyung_..."

" Bukan urusanmu!" Potong Jongin kasar.

" Jelas ini urusanku. Kau tahu hukuman apa yang akan kau dapatkan kalau kau menjalin cinta dengan malaikat kan? Kenapa kau begitu bodoh?" Balas Taeyong tak kalah kasar. "Kau mau seperti Yifan _hyung_? Keluar dari langit dan jadi manusia biasa?" Tanya Taeyong lagi.

" Kau tahu betapa berat hukuman yang harus kau jalani kalau hubungan kalian sampai terkuak. Kalau sampai..."

" Aku tidak perduli. Walau harus dipasung bertahun-tahun, dikucilkan, atau bahkan ditendang dari langit sekalipun asal bisa bersama Sehun aku rela." Raung Jongin.

" _Hyung_ kau benar-benar sudah gila." Desis Taeyong

" Mungkin aku memang gila Tae, tapi setidaknya aku bukan pengecut. Walau kau memberitahu hubunganku dengan _appa_ aku tidak akan putus dengan Sehun. Aku akan mempertahankan dan memperjuangkan cintaku bersamanya tidak peduli seberapa sulit itu." Jongin menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan menantang sementara Taeyong terpana menatapnya. Bingung, kaget, heran, kagum, marah rasanya semua hal itu sedang Taeyong rasakan saat ini.

" Sekarang terserah kau kalau kau ingin memberitahukannya pada _appa_." Ujar Jongin.

Jongin hanya bisa pasrah saat ini. Dia tahu suatu saat hal ini akan terjadi. Dia tahu pasti suatu saat hubungannya dengan Sehun akan ketahuan dan saat itu sudah tiba sekarang. Jadi sekarang Jongin sudah siap dengan segala hukuman yang akan menderanya. Taeyong menatap Jongin lekat-lekat kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah kakak semata wayangnya.

" Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membongkar semua ini?"

Jongin terbelalak menatap Taeyong seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru adiknya katakan.

" Tae kau..."

" Kau tahu aku begitu menyayangimu _hyung_ dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu ditendang dari langit walau kau berbuat salah sekalipun." Taeyong tersenyum.

Jongin menatap Taeyong. Sekali lagi dia seperti tak percaya dengan apa yang baru Taeyong katakan. Rasanya itu semua terlalu mengejutkan bagi Jongin. Tiba-tiba rasa bersalah menghinggapi Jongin karena dia sudah begitu dingin pada Taeyong selama ini.

" Terimakasih Tae." Bisik Jongin seraya menepuk bahu Taeyong pelan. Taeyong tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

" Lain kali kalian harus lebih berhati-hati." Ujar Taeyong.

" Pasti." Jongin mengangguk cepat.

" Jadi, bagaimana kalau sekarang kau ceritakan padaku bagaimana awal kalian bertemu?" Senyum jahil Taeyong membuat Jongin tertawa kecil.

####################################################################################################################################################

Jongin duduk termenung di dalam semak-semak tempat Sehun dan dirinya bertemu. Sudah tiga hari Jongin menunggu Sehun disini tapi semenjak kejadian Taeyong, Sehun tidak pernah datang lagi ketaman batas.

Jongin cemas sekali dibuatnya. Baru saja Jongin lega karena Taeyong berjanji akan menyimpan rahasianya, Jongin kini dibuat cemas lagi oleh pemuda cantik itu. Jongin menghela napas berat, dia memang sangat mencemaskan Sehun tapi dia sangat-sangat-sangat merindukan Sehun.

Tiga hari tanpa Sehun bagi Jongin itu serasa bertahun-tahun. Jongin merindukan wajah teduhnya, senyum manisnya, suara khasnya, sentuhan lembutnya, Jongin merindukan semuanya. Duduk ditempat yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk bermesraan tanpa dirinya membuat Jongin semakin menyadari betapa hampa hidupnya tanpa Sehun.

" _Hyung_." Jongin terlonjak kaget saat Taeyong tiba-tiba muncul dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

" Dia tidak datang lagi?" Tanya Taeyong serius.

Jongin menjawab dengan gelengan pelan. Taeyong menatap Jongin. Sedikit rasa kasihan dan khawatir terpancar dari matanya. Tidak pernah sedikitpun terpikir olehnya bahwa sorot mata _Hyung_ -nya yang selalu tampak dingin dan tajam bisa menjadi lesu seperti saat ini.

 _`Begitu besar pengaruh angel itu pada hyung._ ' Pikir Taeyong.

Jongin masih menatap lurus kedepan dalam diam dengan ekspresi yang masih sama sedangkan bayangan Sehun terus berputar-putar dibenaknya. Seakan mengetahui apa yang Jongin pikirkan Taeyong tersenyum kecil menatap _hyungnya_.

" Dia pasti baik-baik saja _hyung_." Ujar Taeyong mantap. " Kau harus percaya kalau dia baik-baik saja dan juga sedang merindukanmu seperti kau merindukannya." Sambungnya lagi membuat Jongin langsung menatapnya.

" Sok tahu." Cibir Jongin.

" Aku memang belum pernah jatuh cinta. Tapi aku cukup mengerti apa itu cinta. Kalian hanya perlu percaya kalau kalian akan selalu saling menyayangi dimanapun kalian berada." Ujar Taeyong kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih duduk dalam diam merenungi kata-kata adik semata wayangnya.

####################################################################################################################################################

Sehun melamun didepan jendela kamarnya. Pikirannya tertuju pada Jongin. Sehun rindu sekali pada iblis tanpan itu. Sudah tiga hari Sehun tidak melihat wajah tampannya. Ingin sekali rasanya Sehun pergi ketaman batas dan menemui kekasihnya itu, tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana situasi sekarang. Meskipun sampai sekarang keadaan disurga aman-aman saja dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang mencurigainya yang berarti hubungannya dengan Jongin masih belum diketahui siapapun tapi Sehun tetap saja merasa cemas. Meski sebenarnya ingin sekali ke taman batas tapi dia takut kalau-kalau ada Taeyong disana dan memergokinya sedang menunggu seseorang, Taeyong pasti akan semakin curiga. Sehun memandang langit dengan gusar, rasa rindu terpancar jelas dari kedua matanya.

" Aku rindu Jonginie." Bisiknya pelan.

####################################################################################################################################################

" _Hyung_ bisa aku minta bantuanmu?" Tanya Yuta pada Sehun. Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bunga-bunga yang sedang dirawatnya dan menatap Yuta dengan pandangan bertanya.

" Tolong temani aku ketaman batas." Pinta Yuta. Mata Sehun membulat seketika mendengar perkataan adiknya.

" Apa?"

" Tolong temani aku ketaman batas. Aku dapat tugas dari guru besar untuk meneliti bagaimana caranya malaikat bisa turun ke bumi." Jawabnya. Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya heran.

" Kenapa tugasnya aneh begitu?"

" Guru besar memang suka aneh-aneh. orangnya saja rada-rada aneh." Yuta mengangkat bahunya. " Jadi _hyung_ mau temani aku tidak?" Pinta Yuta

Sehun terdiam dan berpikir. Dia sebenarnya mau saja menemani Yuta ke taman batas karena dia juga ingin bertemu Jongin. Siapa tahu saja dia ada disana. Tapi kalau ternyata disana dia bertemu Taeyong bagaimana? Tapi, sekarang kan Sehun pergi bersama Yuta, hal itu bisa dijadikan alasan Sehun untuk menghindari kecurigaan Taeyong.

` _Benar aku bisa pergi kesana kalau aku menemani Yuta. Mungkin aku bisa bertemu Jongin atau paling tidak melihat wajahnya dan memastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja.'_ Pikir Sehun.

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana? Mau tidak?" Pertanyaan Yuta membangunkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

" Oke." Jawab Sehun membuat Yuta tersenyum senang dan langsung menariknya pergi dari taman istana.

####################################################################################################################################################

" Whoaa~ ternyata ini taman batas. Indahnya. Pantas saja kau suka main kesini _hyung."_ Yuta berseru takjub sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman batas mencari sosok yang dirindukannya. Sehun berdoa sepenuh hati agar saat ini Jongin ada disini dan Sehun bisa melihatnya walau hanya dari jauh.

" Ternyata banyak juga ya malaikat yang datang kemari." Gumam Yuta sambil mengamati sekelilingnya.

Yuta terus mengedarkan pandangannya dengan tatapan kagum sementara Sehun justru mengedarkan pandangannya dengan tatapan gelisah karena tak kunjung menemukan sosok Jongin. Tak lama kemudian Sehun mendesah lega saat sepasang matanya menangkap sosok Jongin sedang berdiri diujung danau menatap lurus kedepan.

Meski jarak mereka cukup jauh tapi kali ini Sehun tidak akan salah lihat karena dia melihat wajah Jongin dari samping. Sehun tersenyum senang karena akhirnya bisa melihat Jongin lagi. Hatinya benar-benar lega sekarang. Rasanya perasaan cemas yang menghinggapinya beberapa hari lalu langsung menguap hilang begitu melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa sosok yang dikasihinya itu baik-baik saja.

" Demi Dewa langit!" Pekik Yuta. Sehun kontan menoleh cepat mendengar lengkingan Yuta. " I-itu iblis..." Ujar Yuta terbelalak takjub.

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Yuta dan hatinya melengos saat mendapati Jongin lah iblis yang dimaksud Yuta. Sehun menatap yuta, antara was-was dan bingung.

" Tampan sekali iblis itu." Bisik Yuta.

Mata Sehun langsung membulat begitu mendengar perkataan adiknya. Dia bisa melihat Yuta memandang Jongin dengan kagum dan entah kenapa tatapan Yuta yang seperti itu membuat Sehun semakin was-was.

" _Hyung_ , ayo kita kesana."

" APA? M-maksudku, untuk apa?"

" Ayo kita kesana. Kita lihat wajahnya lebih dekat. Dia sepertinya tampan sekali dan aku yakin dia akan lebih tampan lagi kalau dilihat dari dekat." Lanjut Yuta sambil menarik tangan Sehun. Sehun reflek menepis tangan Yuta.

" T-tapi dia itu iblis." Tolak Sehun gugup.

" Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan hanya ingin melihatnya dari dekat bukan ingin menikah dengannya."

" T—tapi..."

" Sudahlah _hyung_. Ayo."

Sehun hanya bisa pasrah saat Yuta menariknya ke arah Jongin dan jantungnya semakin lama berdegup semakin keras saat jarak mereka semakin dekat. Degupannya terasa aneh. Malaikat itu tak tahu arti degupannya. Entah itu karena takut, gugup atau mungkin cemburu...?

 **To Be Continue...**

 **A/N : There's no KaiHun moment here. Percayalah babies, semua itu ada alasannya. *smirk***

 **Fyi, fic ini ngga' aku adaptasi dari novel, manga, atau pun film. Ide cerita dan plot murni milik aku. So, yeah.**

 **Anyway, as always thx so much for coming back. Reviews, subscribes and followers are very much love...**

 **Till next time, pai-pai babies ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Love between Devil & Angel**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Others**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Chapter: 7/?**

 **\- Sehun Point of View -**

" Ayo kita kesana. Kita lihat wajahnya lebih dekat. Dia sepertinya tampan sekali dan aku yakin dia lebih tampan lagi kalau dilihat dari dekat." Ujar Yuta bersemangat sambil menarik tanganku. Reflek kutepis tangannya.

" T-tapi dia itu ibls." Tolakku gugup.

" Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan hanya ingin melihatnya dari dekat bukan ingin menikah dengannya." Jawabnya lagi.

" T—tapi..."

" Sudahlah _hyung_. Ayo." Dan tanpa aba-aba Yuta langsung menarikku begitu saja.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah saat Yuta menarikku secepat kilat ke arah Jongin berada. Jantungku semakin lama berdegup semakin keras saat jarak kami semakin dekat dan entah kenapa aku tidak mengerti arti degupan kali ini. Hanya saja yang aku tahu, aku merasa sangat takut melihat Yuta yang begitu bersemangat untuk menghampiri Jongin. Aku takut kalau Yuta tertarik dengan Jongin.

" _Hyung_ dia melihat kita." Bisik Yuta.

Spontan kuangkat kepalaku dan bisa kulihat kalau Jongin sedang memandang kearah kami atau-lebih-tepatnya-kearahku- lekat-lekat dengan sepasang matanya yang tajam. Kali ini tidak ada senyum kecilnya, tidak ada sorot matanya yang hangat saat dia menatapku. Jongin hanya diam menatapku tanpa ekspresi seperti saat pertama kali kami bertemu tapi meski begitu aku tetap senang karena akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya.

Dan aku tahu Jongin begini karena ada Yuta disampingku. Sekuat tenaga kucoba untuk bersikap biasa dan menahan diri untuk tidak berlari memeluk Jongin walau aku sangat ingin melakukan hal itu. Aku bisa mendengar Yuta berdecak kagum melihat ketampanan Jongin walau dia melakukannya dalam bisikan pelan. Saat akhirnya aku dan Yuta sudah benar-benar berada di dekat Jongin, iblis tampan itu menatap langsung ke mataku seakan memberiku satu isyarat.

 **\- Author Point of View -**

Jongin menatap tajam langsung ke mata Sehun berusaha memberitahu Sehun agar malaikat itu membaca hatinya. Saat Sehun dan Yuta sampai tepat didepan jongin, pria itu dengan sengaja membuka pintu hatinya agar Sehun tahu apa yang ingin dia sampaikan. Sehun yang mengerti arti pandangan Jongin sengaja berjalan lebih pelan, berkonsentrasi sepenuhnya sebelum dia terlalu jauh melewati Jongin agar bisa membaca pesan yang ingin disampaikan Jongin.

 _''_ _Tidak usah cemas lagi. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Kutunggu kau besok ditempat biasa. Aku mencintaimu angel.''_

Sehun menunduk dan tersenyum senang saat mengetahui isi hati Jongin. Hatinya senang bukan main mendengar kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. Hubungannya dengan Jongin tidak ketahuan dan itu artinya mulai besok dia bisa kembali menemui kekasihnya. Sehun menoleh perlahan dan tersenyum sekilas kearah Jongin yang masih menatapnya. Dalam hati Sehun bersyukur karena Yuta belum bisa membaca hati karena dengan begini keadaan bisa lebih aman.

" _Hyung_ , dia benar-benar tampan. Apa tadi kau lihat wajahnya? Hidungnya sih memang tidak mancung, tapi matanya sangat tajam. Bibir tebalnya itu sexy sekali. Belum lagi rahangnya yang tegas. Tulang pipinya, alisnya. Kulitnya, ya ampun kulitnya _hyung_ aku tidak pernah tahu kalau warna kulit bisa terlihat seseksi itu. Demi dewa langit, dia sempurna. Rasanya aku ingin terus ada disana dan menatapnya." Seru Yuta antusias dengan tatapan menerawang.

Hati Sehun kembali mencelos mendengarnya. Benar dugaannya Yuta tertarik dengan Jongin dan mendengar perkataan Yuta yang seperti ini Sehun merasa jauh lebih cemas dibanding tadi. Sehun terdiam, otaknya sibuk mengkhayalkan bagaimana jadinya kalau Yuta benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Jongin lalu Yuta nekat berkenalan dengan kekasihnya yang tampan itu dan mendekatinya. Kemudian Yuta tahu kalau ternyata Sehun dan Jongin menjalin cinta? Atau skenario yang lebih buruk lagi, bagaimana kalau nanti ternyata Jongin juga tertarik dengan Yuta dan meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja?

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat saat memikirkan hal itu. Dia memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimana bisa dia meragukan Jongin? Bagaimana bisa dia berpikir kalau Jongin akan meninggalkannya setelah semua pengorbanan yang Jongin lakukan demi hubungan mereka? Dan bagaimana bisa dia cemburu dengan adiknya sendiri? Adik yang begitu menyayanginya dan mengaguminya. Sehun menghela napas pelan dan berusaha membuang jauh-jauh semua pikiran buruk dan kecurigaanya meski tak bisa dipungkiri masih ada sedikit rasa gelisah dihatinya.

" _Hyung_ kau dengar aku tidak sih?" Sentak Yuta pelan membuat Sehun terbangun dari lamunannya.

" Huh?"

" Kau melamun? Jadi dari tadi aku bicara sendirian? Teganya..." Rengek Yuta manja.

" Maaf sayang. Aku dengar perkataanmu kok." Bujuk Sehun sambil mengusap kepala Yuta pelan.

" Benarkah? Kau dengar apa kataku? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menjawab saat ku tanya pendapatmu tentang iblis itu?" Cerocos Yuta.

" Oh, itu. Dia memang tampan." Jawab Sehun sekenanya.

" Benarkah kau merasa dia tampan? Sepertinya kau tidak berpendapat begitu. Kau terlihat biasa-biasa saja saat bertemu denganya tadi. Tidak terlihat terkejut atau tertarik. Kau terlihat tenang-tenang saja saat melihat wajah tampannya seperti sudah melihatnya berkali-kali. Atau jangan-jangan kau memang kenal dengannya?" Selidik Yuta.

" Apa? Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya." Jawab Sehun.

Dia berusaha tenang walau sebenarnya dalam hati sudah panik karena pertanyaan Yuta yang sedikit menjurus.

" Atau kau sudah pernah melihat iblis yang lebih tampan dari dia sampai kau merasa dia biasa-biasa saja?" Tanya Yuta lagi.

" Tidak juga sih. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu sering melihat iblis."

" Kalau begitu kenapa kau terlihat biasa saja saat melihatnya? Dia itu kan tampan sekali _hyung._ Aku saja hampir berteriak kegirangan saat melihatnya dari dekat karena ketampanannya tapi aku tidak melakukannya karena harus menjaga _image_ ku. Tapi kenapa kau biasa saja _hyung?_ Sebenarnya kau lihat wajahnya tidak sihh?" Tanya Yuta gusar.

Sehun mengeluh dalam hati karena pertanyaan-pertayaan Yuta yang tidak penting. Kenapa dari tadi bocah ini terus saja menanyakan reaksinya sih? Jelas saja Sehun tidak kaget saat melihat wajah Jongin, toh Sehun sudah sangat sering melihat wajah tampan itu bahkan dari jarak yang paling dekat sekalipun. Jadi untuk apa Sehun bersikap _norak_ seperti bocah labil disampingnya ini? Tapi kalau dengan bersikap _norak_ bisa menyumpal mulut besar Yuta, baiklah, Sehun akan melakukannya.

" Kau salah Yu. Aku sebenarnya juga sangat kagum dengan wajahnya tapi aku kan sudah dewasa jadi aku harus jaga _image_ dong. Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku bersikap sepertimu tadi di depan dia? Mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku sebagai malaikat?" Tipu Sehun sementara Yuta mendengar perkataanya dengan seksama.

" Aku juga sebenarnya mengagumi matanya yang tajam dan rahangnya yang sempurna. Apalagi tubuhnya. Apa kau memperhatikan tubuhnya? Benar-benar proporsional. Bahunya lebar, dadanya yang bidang dan lengannya yang kuat. Dia juga sangat tinggi dan gagah. Aku bisa bayangkan, pasti rasanya nyaman sekali kalau dipeluk olehnya." Lanjut Sehun lagi sambil mengingat bagaimana hangatnya pelukan Jongin sementara Yuta mulai mengkhayalkan bagaimana rasanya dipeluk Jongin.

" Aku juga suka dengan matanya. Sorot matanya sangat tajam. Aku rasa aku bisa meleleh kalau dia terus menatapku seperti itu. Belum lagi bibirnya sangat sensual. Penuh dan agak tebal. Bukankah jenis bibir seperti itu yang paling nikmat dicium menurut survei Baekhyun _hyung_?"

Ujar Sehun lagi sambil mengingat betapa hangat dan memabukkannya ciuman Jongin.

" Aku yakin, dia pasti iblis tertampan yang pernah ada." Ujar Sehun dengan wajah berseri.

" Iya kan Yu?" Tanya Sehun. " Yuta?" Panggil Sehun karena Yuta tak menjawab pertanyaanya.

Sehun mengernyit heran dan menoleh mendapati adiknya sedang terpana menatap sesuatu. Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Yuta dan alangkah terkejutnya Sehun saat mendapati sesuatu yang sedang dipandang Yuta ternyata adalah iblis.

Iblis yang hampir saja membuat hubungannya dan Jongin terbongkar dan sekarang iblis itu tengah berjalan mendekati mereka setelah baru saja keluar dari lubang langit.

Sehun terkesiap dan berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang saat Taeyong berjalan semakin dekat kearahnya. Walau Jongin berkata semua baik-baik saja tapi masih ada sedikit rasa cemas dihatinya. Sehun bisa melihat kalau Taeyong sudah menatapinya dengan sepasang mata dinginnya dari jauh dan tepat saat Taeyong melewati mereka Iblis itu menoleh, menatap Yuta sekilas, beralih ke Sehun dan kemudian memberikannya seulas senyum aneh sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sehun mendesah lega dalam hati karena Taeyong tak melakukan apapun padanya bahkan dia bersikap seolah-olah tak mengenalnya. Sehun beralih menatap Yuta yang masih memandangi punggung Taeyong.

" _Hyung_..." Bisik Yuta.

" Ya?"

" Kau salah. Aku baru saja bertemu iblis tertampan yang pernah ada." Desah Yuta sambil memandangi punggung Taeyong yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan memuja.

" Hah?"

####################################################################################################################################################

" Jadi Yuta awalnya tertarik denganku? Tapi begitu melihat Taeyong dia langsung tertarik dengannya dan melupakanku?" Tanya Jongin sambil tertawa geli mendengar cerita Sehun tentang kejadian kemarin.

Saat ini Sehun dan Jongin tengah berada ditempat persembunyian mereka. Setelah beberapa hari tidak bertemu semenjak insiden Taeyong, hari ini akhirnya mereka bisa bersama lagi. Melepas rindu yang sudah mereka simpan beberapa hari ini.

" Dan kau tahu? Dia terus membicarakan Taeyong semenjak itu." Ujar Sehun sambil tertawa kecil.

" Benarkah? Apa jangan-jangan adikmu sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan adikku?" Canda Jongin.

" Jangan sampai. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi orangtua kita kalau tahu dua anaknya menjalin cinta terlarang." Jawab Sehun ngeri.

" Hahaha. Aku cuma bercanda. Lagipula tidak mungkin Taeyong jatuh cinta dengan adikmu."

" Memangnya kenapa? Adikku kan cantik dan imut."

" Memang. Yuta memang cantik dan imut. Tapi Yuta bukan tipe Taeyong. Adikku itu, tidak suka seseorang yang, uhmm, terlalu berisik?" Beber Jongin.

" Hei, adikku itu bukan terlalu berisik. Dia hanya terlalu bersemangat menjalani hidupnya." Ralat Sehun.

" Apapun itu. Bagi Taeyong cantik saja tidak cukup untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan seseorang. Sekalipun seseorang itu secantik Yuta." Ujar Jongin mantap membuat Sehun sedikit merengut.

" Jadi, menurutmu Yuta itu cantik?" Tanya Sehun perlahan. Jongin mengangguk.

" Ohh..." Gumam Sehun. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Jongin.

Rasanya tidak rela mendengar Jongin memuji malaikat lain selain dirinya. Sehun menunduk dan memilin ujung jubah putih sutranya menyembunyikan wajah kecewanya dari kekasih tampannya. Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sehun sebelum kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan menggeser tubuhnya mendekat ke Sehun.

" Tapi dia tetap tidak secantik kau." Bisik Jongin tepat ditelinga Sehun sambil melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang malaikat tersayangnya. Wajah Sehun langsung bersemu merah mendengar perkataan Jongin terlebih lagi saat bibir Jongin menyentuh daun telinganya.

" Sejak kapan mulutmu jadi begitu manis?" Canda Sehun tapi alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Jongin malah menurunkan bibirnya ke leher pemuda cantik itu dan mulai menciumi lehernya dari belakang membuat bulu kuduk Sehun meremang seketika. Jongin mempererat pelukannya dan bibirnya makin merajalela karena Sehun tidak memberi penolakan sedikitpun.

Jongin memutar tubuh Sehun agar menghadapnya, kemudian menangkup kedua pipi halus Sehun dengan tangannya dan mulai menciumi bibir Sehun. Awalnya pelan tapi sebentar kemudian Jongin seakan kehilangan kendalinya, ciumannya menjadi kasar dan penuh nafsu membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget ditempatnya saat iblis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" Jonginie..." Panggil Sehun disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Jongin tidak menjawab. Iblis tampan itu masih sibuk menciumi malaikatnya, tak hanya itu tangannya pun mulai bergerak menyusuri tubuh Sehun. Berpindah cepat dari pinggang, punggung, leher, kemudian kembali meyusuri punggungnya. Sehun reflek meremas punggung jubah Jongin saat pria itu menghisap bibirnya.

Sehun mulai larut dalam permainan Jongin. Separuh akal sehatnya sudah terbang pergi karena kenikmatan yang Jongin tawarkan tapi setengah kesadarannya yang lain menyuruhnya menghentikan ini sebelum berlanjut terlalu jauh. Sementara Jongin saat ini benar-benar seperti singa kelaparan. Dia tak henti-hentinya menciumi Sehun, mengecap lehernya, membelai tubuh Sehun yang mulai memasrahkan dirinya pada sentuhan lembut Jongin. Dengan bibir yang masih saling menempel Jongin mulai merebahkan Sehun keatas rumput dan menindih tubuhnya. Menyadari posisi tubuhnya, Sehun mulai kembali ke alam sadarnya. Susah payah Sehun menarik diri dari nafsunya, sekuat tenaga dia berusaha mendorong Jongin menjauh dari tubuhnya.

" Jonginie, hhhh, jangan.." Ujar Sehun dengan napas terengah-engah. Jongin menatap Sehun dengan hasrat yang menggebu.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin sedikit tersengal.

" Aku takut..."

" Takut apa?"

" Kita- pasti akan dihukum lebih berat kalau sampai melakukan itu." Ujar Sehun lirih dan menatap Jongin dalam-dalam.

Jongin terdiam menatap Sehun. Mendengar perkataan Sehun membuatnya langsung kembali ke alam sadarnya. Cepat-cepat dia bangun dari atas tubuh Sehun dan duduk membelakangi Sehun yang masih berbaring.

Sehun duduk perlahan sambil merapikan bajunya yang berantakan hasil karya Jongin. Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sehun menatap Jongin yang sedang duduk membelakanginya dalam diam.

" Maaf." Ujar Sehun memecah keheningan.

" Untuk apa?" Tanya Jongin heran.

" Karena sudah menolak untuk itu." Jawab Sehun polos. Jongin menoleh menatap Sehun seksama dengan mata tajamnya.

" Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku. Hampir saja aku membahayakanmu karena rasa rinduku." Ujar Jongin. Sehun membalas tatapan Jongin dan mereka saling bertatapan dalam diam sampai beberapa saat.

" Sehunie, lebih baik sekarang kau pulang saja." Ujar Jongin tiba-tiba sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Huh?" Sehun memekik kaget. Sekarang dia berpikir kalau Jongin benar-benar marah padanya.

" Tidak. Jangan salah mengerti. Aku tidak marah padamu." Jawab Jongin cepat.

" Hanya saja saat ini, aku harus sendiri dulu. Lebih baik sekarang kau pulang karena, aku tidak bisa jamin aku bisa mengontrol diriku kalau saat ini kau masih ada disampingku. Sungguh sayang, aku takut aku lepas kendali lagi saat aku melihat wajahmu. Aku benar-benar ingin menyentuhmu saat ini, jadi lebih baik sekarang kau pergi dulu. Maafkan aku ." Jelas Jongin sambil menatap Sehun sesekali.

Sehun terkesiap mendengar penjelasan Jongin. Sebenarnya dia masih ingin menemani Jongin, dia masih belum puas menatapi Jongin tapi kalau kondisi Jongin seperti ini, sepertinya memang tidak bisa. Bisa-bisa nanti kejadian tadi terulang lagi. Dengan berat hati Sehun bangkit berdiri, kemudian menundukan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Jongin lembut. Jongin hanya diam ditempatnya tapi sebentar kemudian Jongin melepaskan bibirnya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun.

" Sampai besok Jonginie."

" Sampai besok Hunna." Ujar Jongin tanpa menatap Sehun.

Sehun tahu Jongin bersikap begitu karena sedang berusaha mengontrol nafsunya maka dia segera bangkit dan mulai beranjak pergi menjauhi semak-semak menuju gerbang surga.

 **\- Jongin Point of View -**

Sia! Bodoh! Kenapa aku begitu lemah? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengontrol nafsuku? Sedikit lagi aku akan membahayakan Sehun. Padahal aku tahu kalau kami tidak boleh melakukannya tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan hasratku? Terlebih lagi aku tidak meminta izin dulu padanya. Aku bahkan langsung menidurkannya begitu saja. Untung saja Sehun sadar. Kalau tidak apa yang akan dilakukan _ummanya_ kalau tahu dia sudah tidak perawan sebelum menikah? Bodohnya kau Kim Jongin!

" Lain kali aku harus lebih menguasai diri."

" Kenapa _hyung_?" Aku terlonjak kaget saat Taeyong tiba-tiba sudah ada disampingku.

" Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabku sekenanya.

" Masa? Sepertinya tadi aku mendengarmu menggerutu." Selidik Taeyong.

" Tidak ada apa-apa Tae." jawabku cepat.

Tidak mungkin kan aku bilang padanya kalau aku hampir saja bercinta dengan Sehun bisa mati dipenggal aku olehnya.

" Ohh, kau hampir bercinta dengan Sehun _hyung_ ya?" Ujar Taeyong santai membuatku tergagap.

" K-kau"

" Jangan lupa tutup pintu hatimu." Taeyong tersenyum jail membuatku sedikit kesal. " Bodohnya kau _hyung_. Jangan sampai itu terulang lagi." Tegas Taeyong.

" Aku tahu. Omong-omong kenapa kau kesini?"

" Ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kusampaikan." Ujar Taeyong berubah serius.

" Ada apa?" Tanyaku. Jujur aku jadi sedikit cemas melihat wajah Taeyong berubah seserius ini.

" Mulai sekarang kau harus lebih berhati-hati kalau ingin bertemu dengan Sehun _hyung_."

Hatiku mencelos mendengar perkataan Taeyong. Apa maksud perkataannya? Apa hubunganku dengan Sehun mulai terendus?

" Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyaku cemas. Taeyong menatapku khawatir kemudian menarik napas pelan.

" Taemin sudah pulang." Ujarnya pelan membuat ku terkaget.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **A/N : Double post today just because i can. I know, you're welcome babies ;)**

 **Ngomong-ngomong Yuta labil yee~ hehehe..**

 **A** **nyway thx so much for coming. As always reviews, subscribes, and followers are love, till next time babies, pai-pai ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Love between Devil & Angel**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Others**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Chapter: 8/?**

 **Warning: Slight Kai/Taemin, Kris/Luhan**

 **\- Author Point of View -**

" Taemin sudah pulang." Ujar Taeyong.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya seakan tak percaya dengan perkataan Taeyong membuat adiknya mendengus pelan. Dia tahu Jongin tidak mempercayai perkataannya. Meski Jongin tidak megatakannya tapi sorot matanya menunjukan hal itu.

" _Hyung_ aku serius. _Umma_ baru saja memberitahuku makanya aku langsung kesini mencarimu." Tegas Taeyong membuat Jongin mendesah pelan dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

" Aku tidak perduli Taeyongah. Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak perduli dengannya lagi." Ujar Jongin pelan namun tegas.

" Aku tahu kau sudah tidak peduli dengannya tapi dia masih peduli denganmu _hyung_ , Dan kau tahu sifatnya. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu, mulai saat ini kau harus _extra_ hati-hati. Jangan pernah beri dia sela untuk mengikutimu." Ujar Taeyong yang langsung dibalas anggukan mantap dari Jongin.

" Tentu saja." Jawab Jongin mantap. " Aku tidak akan terkecoh dengannya lagi." Bisik Jongin pelan.

#################################################################################################

" Apa yg kau lakukan disini?" Jongin menatap kaget pada sosok yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya namun iblis tampan itu dengan cepat menguasai kekagetannya. Sementara sosok yang terduduk dengan nyaman di atas ranjang langsung mengangkat kepalanya saat suara dingin Jongin membuyarkan keheningan. Sosok itu menatap Jongin dengan matanya yang tajam dan dingin sedingin mata iblis lainnya.

" Tentu saja menunggu kekasihku pulang." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum nakal.

Jongin menatap iblis cantik berambut pirang didepannya lekat-lekat. Sorot kebencian terpancar jelas dari matanya, namun itu belum cukup untuk membuat iblis didepannya bergidik takut.

" Kau pikir aku akan takut kalau kau menatapku seperti itu?" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebih lebar. " Kau lupa siapa aku Kim Jongin? Kau lupa seberapa banyak aku mengenalmu?" Ujarnya lagi seraya bangkit dan mulai berjalan mendekati Jongin yang masih menatapnya penuh benci.

" Kau lupa kalau aku sangat mengetahuimu? Bahkan untuk hal yang bersifat sangat pribadi sekalipun." Bisik pemuda cantik itu seraya mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Jongin, menatapnya dengan tatapan dan senyum menggoda.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua hanya diam dan saling pandang berusaha membaca hati satu sama lain walau hal itu sia-sia karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersedia membuka pintu hati mereka.

" Mmmh~ aku merindukan hangat tubuhmu Jonginah." Desah iblis itu pelan sambil menaruh kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin dan mendekap tubuh iblis tampan yang sama sekali tak bergerak ditempatnya dan masih berwajah sedingin tadi.

" Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu Jonginah. Sentuhanmu..."

" Jauhkan tanganmu dari tubuhku." Potong Jongin.

" Kau tidak tahu, kalau aku selalu memimpikanmu setiap malam." Lanjutnya seolah tak mempedulikan perkataan Jongin dan malah mendekap Jongin semakin erat.

Tangannya mulai bergerak menyusuri punggung Jongin. Jarak diantara mereka sangat dekat. Terlalu dekat lebih tepatnya karena saat ini tubuh mereka saling menempel dan dapat membaui wangi tubuh satu sama lain. Jongin hafal betul wangi tubuh ini. Wangi tubuh yang dulu selalu mampu membuat tubuhnya terasa panas ketika menghirupnya.

" Jauhkan tanganmu dari tubuhku Lee Taemin!" Hentak Jongin saat dia terlempar dari lamunan masa kelamnya.

Iblis itu menyeringai puas tanpa Jongin ketahui sebelum kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jongin perlahan tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

" Ah, kau masih ingat namaku rupanya. Kupikir kau sudah sangat membenciku sampai menghapus namaku dari ingatanmu." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum licik.

Dahi Jongin mengerut kesal mendengar perkataan Taemin. Jongin memaki dirinya dalam hati karena terlalu mudah masuk ke perangkap iblis didepannya. Rasa terkejutnya membuat otak Jongin terasa lumpuh. Bayangan masa lalunya membuat Jongin lupa akan fakta bahwa iblis di hadapannya ini terlalu pintar. Jongin berusaha setenang dan sehati-hati mungkin menghadapi iblis ini.

" Lepaskan tanganmu kubilang."

" Kalau segitu inginnya kau menjauh dariku kenapa tidak kau lepaskan sendiri?" Ujar Taemin lagi dengan senyum mengejek. Jongin masih tetap terdiam dan menatap Taemin dengan pandangan _ala_ gunung es-nya.

" Kenapa sayang? Kau tidak mampu? Apa kau masih tidak mampu menolak sentuhanku, hmmm Jongin?" Bisiknya pelan tepat ditelinga Jongin. Satu tangannya merayap liar dan mengelusi dada bidang Jongin.

Jongin berjengit kesal mendengar perkataan Taemin. Secepat kilat Jongin menarik tangan Taemin menjauh dari tubuhnya dan mendorong iblis cantik itu keluar dari kamarnya dengan kasar membuat iblis cantik itu sedikit terkejut.

" Jangan pernah berkeliaran disekitarku lagi." Tegas Jongin dengan nada bicara yang sama sekali tidak terhormat.

Dia benar-benar sudah muak dengan Taemin. Muak dengan semua ocehan dan bualannya. Jongin membanting pintu kamarnya didepan muka Taemin dan langsung berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya sementara Taemin masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jongin, menatap pintu itu tajam seakan ingin melubanginya.

" Jangan pernah berharap itu akan terjadi Kim Jongin." Desisnya tajam sebelum berbalik pergi dengan seulas senyum licik di wajah cantiknya.

#################################################################################################

Jongin berendam dalam kolam air panasnya. Hatinya saat ini benar-benar tak karuan. Dia sangat kesal karena kehadiran Taemin yang sangat tiba-tiba. Sedikit banyak, mau tak mau, Jongin memikirkan iblis yang tak lain adalah mantan pacarnya itu.

Semua perkataannya tadi dan kejadian-kejadian yang dulu pernah terjadi antara dia dan Taemin terus terbayang di benaknya membuat otaknya terasa jadi semakin kusut.

Jongin mengumpat pelan saat senyum licik Taemin kembali teringat. Dia sama sekali tidak berubah. Meski sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun tinggal bersama manusia tapi sifatnya sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah. Jongin memejamkan matanya. Berusaha meredam emosinya dengan mengingat Sehun. Biasanya cara ini selalu berhasil. Setiap Jongin merasa gundah atau emosinya sedang tinggi dia akan mengingat Sehun.

Mengingat malaikatnya. Mengingat senyum indah Sehun dan setiap kemesraan mereka. Jongin tersenyum perlahan saat rekaman kejadian sore tadi terputar olehnya. Senyum Jongin semakin mengembang saat mengingat wangi tubuh Sehun yang begitu manis dan menentramkan hatinya.

Begitu juga saat dia mengingat harumnya rambut Sehun dan kulitnya yang lembut. Jongin terkekeh pelan saat angannya mulai berimprovisasi. Dia membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau saja tadi Sehun tidak menolaknya.

Senyum Jongin semakin melebar saat fantasinya beranjak semakin liar. Iblis mesum itu tampaknya sangat menikmati fantasinya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Jongin membuka matanya dan Sorot matanya nampak terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Jongin sedang asyik mengkhayalkan bagaimana rasanya sentuhan Sehun saat tiba-tiba sosok Sehun yang sedang dikhayalkan menyentuhnya berubah menjadi Taemin. Jongin mengumpat sambil mengusap wajahnya perlahan. Wajahnya tampak kesal sekali. Napasnya terasa kasar dan tidak teratur terlebih saat sosok Sehun dan Taemin berputar-putar menjadi satu dalam kepalanya.

" Sial." Umpat Jongin sambil mengusap wajahnya lelah.

#################################################################################################

Sehun menatap kosong piring makannya yang masih penuh. Sejak tadi ia hanya sesekali menyentuh makanannya karena angannya saat ini melayang ke tempat Jongin memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan iblis itu. Sejak tadi perasaan Sehun gelisah saat memikirkan Jongin. Entah karena apa tapi Sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya entah soal apa.

" Sehunie ada yang salah dengan makananmu?" Ujar Ratu surga namun Sehun tak menjawabnya. Dia masih terdiam memandangi piringnya. Kyungsoo yang kebetulan duduk disampingnya menyenggol kakinya di bawah meja membuat Sehun tersadar.

" Ya?" Ujar Sehun pelan.

" Apa ada yang salah dengan makananmu?"

" T-tidak."

" Kalau begitu kenapa tidak dimakan?"

" Maaf _umma_." Ujar Sehun seraya menyuapkan makanannya perlahan.

Hening setelah itu. Tidak ada lagi yang membuka mulut sampai mereka selesai makan.

" Yuta bagaimana pelajaranmu?" Tanya sang Ratu.

" Buruk." Jawab Yuta cepat. "Eh, bukan. Maksudku semuanya baik-baik saja _umma_." Yuta langsung memperbaiki perkataanya saat melihat _ummanya_ memicingkan mata.

" _Umma_ akan tanya pada guru besar Park tentang itu." Jawab sang Ratu membuat Yuta mendelik cemas kearah kakak-kakaknya yang hanya bisa tersenyum mengejek.

" Bagaimana dengan kau Baekhyun? Urusanmu dengan dewa air sudah selesai?"

" Ya umma."

" Bagus. Minseok, tidak ada masalah dengan malaikat-malaikat di bumi?"

" Tidak umma. Mereka semua baik-baik saja." Jawab Minseok.

" Baguslah kalau begitu." Ratu surga tersenyum menatap anak-anaknya tapi senyumnya menghilang saat melihat Sehun yang lagi-lagi tengah melamun.

" Sehun." Lagi-lagi Sehun tidak mendengar _ummanya_.

" Kali ini Baekhyun menyikut pinggang Sehun kuat-kuat."

" Huh?" Sehun bergumam kaget karena sodokan keras di pinggangnya.

" Ikut aku kekamarku. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan sepertinya." Ujar Ratu surga serius seraya bangun meninggalkan ruang makan dan anak-anaknya yang hanya bisa saling pandang dengan cemas.

Sehun menatap saudara-saudaranya dan tersenyum kecil sebelum bangun mengikuti _ummanya_. Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang kira-kira _ummanya_ akan bicarakan. Begitu mereka sampai di kamar ratu surga, sang ratu langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dan menyuruh Sehun duduk di salah satu kursi santainya.

" Ada masalah denganmu Sehunie?" Tanya sang ratu dengan lembut.

" Tidak _umma_." Jawab Sehun tenang.

" Benarkah? Daritadi _umma_ perhatikan kau melamun terus. Ceritakan saja pada _umma_ kalau ada hal yang membuatmu resah." Ujarnya lagi. Sehun terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum pada _ummanya_.

" Aku tidak apa-apa _umma_." Jawab Sehun.

" Benar tidak ada masalah denganmu? Tidak ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Cecar sang ratu. Sehun tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

" Kalau begitu kenapa kau tutup pintu hatimu?" Ujar sang ratu membuat Sehun tercekat.

Dia tidak menyadari kalau _ummanya_ sedang berusaha membaca hatinya sejak tadi. Untung saja Sehun selalau menutup pintu hatinya kalau tidak, habislah sudah.

" Ada sesuatu yang tidak boleh aku tahu kah?" Selidiknya.

Sehun terdiam tak berani menatap _ummanya_ tapi sebisa mungkin dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Sang ratu menatap Sehun lekat-lekat menunggu jawaban dari Sehun yang sayangnya tak kunjung keluar dari bibirnya sampai akhirnya dia mendesah.

" Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Tanya sang ratu tiba-tiba membuat Sehun terperangah menatapnya.

" Ternyata benar." Desahnya seraya tersenyum kecil dan tanpa Sehun sadari jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat karena gugup yang melanda.

" Kau memang sudah bukan bocah kecil lagi Sehunie. Aku terlalu sibuk sampai tidak bisa menyadari perubahanmu. Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak bisa menceritakan ini padaku. Ini bukan hal yang mudah untuk dibicarakan dengan orang tua kan?" Ujarnya lagi sambil mengusap lembut kepala Sehun sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap _ummanya_ dengan rasa bersalah.

" Kembalilah ke kamarmu." Ujarnya. Sehun mengangguk pelan kemudian beranjak bangun dan berjalan menuju pintu namun tepat sebelum dia membuka pintu _ummanya_ memanggilnya.

" Aku dengar kau sering pergi ke taman batas. Jangan terlalu sering pergi ke sana kau tahu kan disana banyak iblis. Kau ingat pesanku kan nak? Jauhi iblis. Mereka memang tidak bisa memusnahkan kita, tapi mereka bisa menyesatkan kita dan membuat hidup kita berakhir." Sang ratu menatap Sehun serius. Jantung Sehun berdegup keras mendengar pekataan _ummanya_ Hatinya serasa teriris. Bagaimana bisa dia menjauhi iblis sedangkan hatinya sudah terikat dengan salah satu iblis. Sehun mengambil napas perlahan dan balas menatap _ummanya_.

" Ya _umma_." Jawabnya pelan kemudian beranjak keluar meninggalkan kamar _ummanya_ dengan hati gundah dan penuh rasa bersalah.

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dan sedikit terkejut saat mendapati dua kakak kembarnya, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tengah duduk tenang di atas ranjangnya.

" _Hyungdeul_ sedang apa disini?" Tanya Sehun heran.

" Kami menunggumu. Ada apa? Kenapa _umma_ memanggilmu? Ada masalah denganmu?" Cecar Baekhyun.

" Tidak _hyung_. Tidak ada apa-apa."

" Benarkah?" Kali ini Kyungsoo yang bertanya.

" Benar. _Umma_ hanya sedang rindu padaku." Jawab Sehun sekenanya.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kupikir kau buat salah apa sampai _umma_ memanggilmu seperti itu." Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mendesah lega. Sehun hanya tersenyum karena perhatian kakak-kakaknya.

" _Hyung_." Panggil Sehun.

" Oii?" Jawab Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kompak.

" Apa kalian tahu malaikat bernama Lu Han?" Sehun memberanikan diri menanyakan masalah ini.

Semenjak pertemuannya dengan Lu Han dan Yifan, Sehun selalu ingin menanyakan hal ini. Tapi malaikat muda itu kerap mengurungkan niatnya karena takut akan reaksi yang didapatnya. Namun setelah lama menimbang akhirnya Sehun memberanikan diri. Dia harus tau kisah dan pandangan malaikat lain untuk kasus ini. Terlebih lagi dengan ini, Sehun bisa mendapat bayangan reaksi kakak-kakaknya jika suatu saat nanti hubungannya dengan Jongin terungkap. Sementara itu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tengah terpaku mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang dalam diam.

" _Hyung_." Panggil Sehun lagi saat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masih terdiam.

" Apa kalian tahu tentang dia?" Tanya Sehun ragu-ragu. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya dan menatap Sehun perlahan.

" Darimana kau tahu tentang dia?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

" Aku dengar malaikat lain membicarakannya saat aku berjalan-jalan di luar istana. Memang ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Sehun berpura-pura bodoh.

" Jangan pernah menyebutkan nama itu di depan _umma_." Ujar Baekhyun membuat dahi Sehun mengernyit.

" Memang kenapa?"

" _Umma_ sangat membencinya. Dia malaikat yang tidak patuh. Dia melanggar aturan langit." Jelas Baekhyun lagi.

" Kenapa? Memang apa yang dilakukannya _hyung_?"

" Dia.. Jatuh cinta dengan iblis. Bukan hanya jatuh cinta tapi juga menjalin cinta. Dia melanggar hukum langit." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya menatap Sehun.

" Dan saat hubungannya dengan iblis itu terkuak dia meminta izin pada _umma_ agar diperbolehkan turun ke bumi menjadi manusia agar bisa bersama iblis itu. _Umma_ sangat murka saat itu." Lanjutnya lagi dan kemudian terdiam menghela napas.

" Lalu apa yang _umma_ lakukan?" Tanya Sehun takut-takut.

" _Umma_ mengurungnya di bangsal selatan dan tidak ada yang boleh menjenguknya sampai 30 tahun kemudian." Jawab Baekhyun membut Sehun tercengang.

Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang saat mendengar bangsal selatan. Itu adalah sebutan penjara bawah tanah yang terletak di sebelah selatan istana. Kabarnya bangsal selatan adalah tempat hukuman paling menyeramkan didalam surga. Hanya malaikat-malaikat yang melakukan kesalahan besar lah yang masuk kedalam sana. Setiap malaikat yang masuk kesana sama sekali tidak boleh dibesuk oleh kerabatnya selama beberapa tahun tergantung seberapa besar kesalahan yang mereka buat.

Bertahun-tahun terkurung di dalam sana sendirian dan lebih parahnya lagi, bangsal selatan juga menyerap ilmu-ilmu malaikat. Semakin lama malaikat itu terkurung di dalam sana ilmunya pelan-pelan akan terkikis sampai habis. Jadi begitu malaikat itu keluar dari bangsal selatan dia harus memulai kehidupannya sebagai malaikat dari awal lagi. Belajar mengusai ilmu yang harus dipelajari sampai berpuluh-puluh tahun. Mengulang pembelajaran dari hal yang paling dasar. Tapi jika ilmu yang malaikat punya sudah habis diserap bukan lantas sang malaikat bisa keluar dari tempat itu. Jika ilmu mereka sudah habis namun mereka masih harus menjalani masa hukuman maka bangsal selatan juga akan menyerap jiwa malaikat tersebut sampai akhirnya mereka musnah. Sehun bergidik takut ditempatnya Saat bayangan Lu Han yang terkurung di dalam salah satu sel bangsal selatan melintas di otaknya.

" Setelah 30 tahun _umma_ mendatanginya dan bertanya padanya _`Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?'_ dan kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Lu Han saat itu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Secara natural, Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _`Aku ingin Yifan! '_ ' Itu jawabannya. _Umma_ semakin marah mendengarnya jadi dia memperpanjang hukuman Lu Han sampai 50 tahun lagi." Lanjut Baekhyun membuat Sehun tercengang karena keberanian Lu Han.

" Tidak hanya memperpanjang hukumannya tapi _umma_ juga memasungnya agar dia tidak mencoba kabur." Sela Kyungsoo.

" Dia pernah mencoba kabur?" Tanya Sehun kaget. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menatapnya kemudian mengangguk.

" Dia pernah mencobanya. Lu Han itu malaikat yang pintar. Sekali waktu dia mengelabui malaikat yang menjaga bangsal selatan dengan berpura-pura musnah. Saat malaikat yang bertugas menjaganya melihat Lu Han tak lagi ada di selnya dan melihat helai sayapnya yang bertebaran, dia langsung berlari ke istana dan memberi tahu _umma_ bahwa Lu Han sudah musnah. Padahal sebenarnya Lu Han hanya membuat dirinya tak terlihat dan merontokan beberapa helai sayapnya saja. Saat itulah dia mencoba kabur tapi sayangnya..."

" _Umma_ datang?" Potong Sehun karena penasaran. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

" Minseok _hyung_ datang. Dan saat dia tahu Lu Han mengelabui malaikat penjaga dengan merontokkan sayapnya, Minseok _hyung_ benar-benar memusnahkan sayapnya. " Ujar Baekhyun lirih.

" Minseok _hyung_ benar-benar membakar sayapnya. Aku masih ingat bagaimana Lu Han menjerit kesakitan saat api mulai menggores punggungnya." Ujar Baekhyun sedih.

" Kenapa Minseok _hyung_ melakukannya?" Tanya Sehun perlahan. Pemuda cantik itu tak percaya kalau kakak tertuanya sanggup melakukan hal sekejam itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

" Kau tahu kalau Minseok _hyung_ itu duplikat _umma_. Dia sangat patuh dengan peraturan dan dia juga sangat marah saat tahu Lu Han menjalin cinta dengan iblis. Jadi dia pikir Lu Han pantas mendapatkan hukuman itu." Ujar Baekhyun lagi.

Sehun bergidik. Dia masih tidak menyangka Minseok bisa melakukan itu. Dia tahu kalau Minseok memang sangat tegas tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau pria berpipi tembam itu bisa sekejam ini.

" Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengannya setelah itu?"

" Setelah 50 tahun, _umma_ mendatanginya lagi dan melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama dengannya seperti waktu itu dan dia bilang dia ingin jadi manusia, dia ingin bersama Yifan. Membuat _umma_ semakin murka dan memakinya.

 ** _Flashback_**

Lu Han duduk melamun di sudut selnya yang kotor dan gelap. Keadaanya tampak sangat menyedihkan. Wajah cantiknya terlihat kusam, mata indahnya terlihat sayu, tubuhnya yang dulu ramping kini hanya tinggal tulang terbungkus kulit. Lu Han sangat kurus dan tidak terurus. Hari ini tepat 80 tahun dia berada didalam sel ini. Terisolasi dari dunia luar, terisolasi dari semua kegiatan. 80 tahun sudah dia tak melihat matahari, 80 tahun sudah dia tak melihat bulan, 80 tahun sudah dia tak melihat orang yang sangat dia cintai, 80 tahun sudah hidupnya tak berjalan normal.

Lu Han menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit selnya yang gelap dan kusam. Menghitung berapa banyak gurat kayu yang ada di atap itu untuk mengusir rasa jenuhnya meski sebenarnya malaikat cantik itu sudah hafal persis berapa banyak gurat kayu yang ada di langit-langit itu.. Lu Han menghela napas beberapa menit kemudian saat bayangan Yifan terlintas dikepalanya.

Lu Han sangat merindukan Yifan. Entah bagaimana keadaan Yifan sekarang. Entah hukuman macam apa yang harus dijalani Yifan di neraka. Air mata Lu Han menetes perlahan saat membayangkan Yifan yang diikat dengan tali dan dicambuk dengan percikan api. Air mata Lu Han mengalir semakin deras saat membayangkan kalau jangan-jangan Yifan sudah musnah tapi cepat-cepat dia menepis pikirannya itu.

" Yifan tidak akan musnah semudah itu. Yifanku iblis yang hebat. Yifanku iblis yang kuat. Dia berjanji padaku akan terus bertahan sampai kami mendapat izin. Aku masih bertahan disini diapun pasti begitu. Yifan tidak mungkin musnah, Yifan tidak mungkin mengingkariku." Bisik Lu Han pada dirinya sendiri seraya menyeka air matanya.

Suara derap kaki dan gerendel pintu yang dibuka membuat Lu Han menoleh. Kini dilihatnya sang ratu surga dan tiga putranya, juga malaikat penjaga tengah berdiri di ambang pintu sel. Sang ratu menatap Lu Han dengan pandangan datar yang dibalas serupa oleh Lu Han. Perlahan sang ratu surga mulai berjalan mendekati Lu Han yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

" 80 tahun sudah Lu Han. Apa yang kau inginkan kali ini? Apa kau mau keluar dari sini dan menjalani hidup barumu?" Sang ratu menatap Lu Han tajam. Lu Han menatap Ratu surga lekat-lekat. Meski matanya terlihat sayu tapi sorot kesungguhan terpancar dari matanya.

" Aku ingin jadi manusia. Aku ingin bersama Yifan." Ujar Lu Han mantap. Ratu surga mengernyit tak percaya dengan jawaban malaikat di depannya. Dia semakin murka karena ternyata Lu Han masih juga belum melupakan Yifan meski sudah 80 tahun terkurung didalam sini.

" Dasar tangkang! Benar-benar tidak tahu diri! Kau lebih membela iblis itu daripada hidupmu?" Jerit Sang ratu seraya menampar Lu Han keras-keras hingga darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya yang sobek.

" 80 tahun terkurung disini belum cukup membuatmu sadar kalau kau salah? Kau benar-benar sudah sesat! " Maki sang ratu.

" Aku tahu aku salah ratu. Aku tahu aku sudah sesat. Aku lebih memilih Yifan daripada surga aku tahu itu salah. Karena itulah biarkan aku turun ke bumi dan jadi manusia." Ujar Lu Han. " Aku sudah tidak pantas lagi ada disini. Kalaupun saat ini aku keluar dari tempat ini, itu tidak akan merubah apa-apa karena aku masih mencintai Yifan. Kau tetap kurung aku disini pun aku tetap mencintai Yifan." Sambung Lu Han cepat.

" Tentu saja aku akan tetap mengurungmu disini! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu ke bumi kalau kau berkata seperti itu? Tidak akan! Biar kau disini sampai kau musnah!" Kecam sang ratu tajam membuat semua yang ada disitu tercengang. Tapi tidak dengan Lu Han. Malaikat itu hanya menggangguk dengan tenang, dia bahkan tersenyum.

" Lebih baik begitu. Kalau aku tidak bisa hidup bersama Yifan, setidaknya aku bisa musnah bersamanya." Ujar Lu Han tenang seraya menatap ratu. Ratu surga terkesiap mendengar perkataan Lu Han. Dia tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi dia hanya menatapi Lu Han dengan tatapan tak percaya kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan Lu Han yang masih tetap menatap tempatnya berdiri.

 ** _End of flashback_**

Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terdiam. Ketiganya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sehun terkejut setengah mati mendengar cerita Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tentang kisah Lu Han. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya seberat itu perjuangan mereka Lu Han untuk tetap bersama Yifan. Luhan benar-benar kuat. 80 tahun terkurung ditempat menyeramkan seperti itu, tapi cintanya pada Yifan tak juga surut.

" Lalu, apa dia benar-benar musnah?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menoleh menatap Sehun kemudian mereka menggeleng bersamaan.

" Dia bebas. _Umma_ akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Lu Han pergi ke bumi dengan iblis itu. Akhirnya dia sadar kalau Lu Han dan Yifan memang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Awalnya dia memang tidak percaya, tapi saat dia pergi ke neraka dan melihat kondisi Yifan yang bahkan lebih menyedihkan dari Lu Han dia percaya kalau mereka berdua memang saling mencintai dengan tulus." Jelas Baekhyun. Sehun mengangguk kecil mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

" Tapi sampai sekarang _umma_ masih membencinya ya?" Tanya Sehun membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat.

" Itu sebabnya _umma_ selalu mengingatkan kita agar jangan dekat-dekat dengan iblis. Dia tidak mau kita seperti Lu Han." Jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Sehun tertunduk malu.

" Sejujurnya, aku kagum dengan Lu Han. Dia sangat tulus. Meski banyak orang mengecamnya tapi aku salut dengannya. Bayangkan saja, 80 tahun terkurung dari dunia luar di tempat yang sangat menyeramkan, kehilangan ilmu, itu sama saja disiksa perlahan-lahan. Tapi dia masih tetap setia dengan Yifan. Berapa banyak pria seperti dia? Berapa banyak orang yang sanggup melakukan hal itu?" Baekhyun tersenyum miris pada Sehun sementara Sehun hanya diam memandang _hyungnya_. Pikirannya saat ini melayang ke hubungannya dengan Jongin. Entah bagaimana nasib mereka kelak.

#################################################################################################

Jongin tengah duduk di depan kamarnya sambil melihat bulan. Sebenarnya dia sedang memikirkan kekacauan yang terjadi hari ini. Datangnya Taemin pasti akan menganggu kenyamanannya bertemu Sehun. Jongin harus _extra_ hati-hati. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan Taemin mendekatinya sedikitpun. Seperti kata Taeyong, jangan berikan dia sela untuk masuk sedikitpun. Dia harus waspada terhadap Taemin. Jongin menghela napas panjang memikirkan hal ini. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya cemas.

Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya saat tak sengaja dia melihat Taemin dibalik jendela kamarnya tengah tersenyum menatapinya. Jongin mengacuhkan Taemin dan masuk ke kamarnya mengacuhkan iblis licik yang masih menatapi pintu kamarnya meski kini Jongin sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

" Kau milikku Kim Jongin. Selamanya akan tetap begitu." Bisik Taemin dengan seringai licik di bibirnya.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N : Reviews, subscribe and followers are love. All the love guys :***

 **Till next time, pai-pai^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Love between Devil & Angel**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Others**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Chapter: 9/?**

 **\- Author Point of View –**

" Aku selesai." Ujar Jongin seraya bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan meja makan begitu saja saat semua anggota keluarganya masih menyantap sarapan pagi mereka.

 _Appanya_ , sang Raja neraka menatap punggung anaknya dengan sorot mata yang teramat dingin kemudian melanjutkan makannya tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun. _Umma_ Jongin menghela napas pelan kemudian mencuri pandang ke arah Taeyong sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya. _Umma_ Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Taemin yang duduk tepat di depan Jongin –atau-lebih-tepatnya-bangku-yang-tadi-diduduki-Jongin dengan tatapan cemas. Taemin yang merasa ditatapi balas menatap _umma_ Jongin, iblis cantik itu kemudian tersenyum kecil.

" Biar aku menyusul."

" Aku saja yang menyusulnya. Aku selesai, terimakasih untuk hidangannya." Taeyong cepat-cepat menyeka bibirnya dengan serbet kemudian beranjak pergi menyusul Jongin sebelum Taemin melakukan hal itu.

" _Hyung_..." Taeyong mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin perlahan sebelum dia dipersilakan masuk. " _Hyung_ , apa-apaan sikapmu tadi?" Tanya Taeyong tanpa basa-basi. Jongin menatap Taeyong sekilas kemudian menghela napas pelan.

" Aku hanya malas melihat wajahnya."

" Siapa? Taemin? Bukankah kau bilang kau sudah tidak peduli dengannya?"

" Tentu saja." Jawab Jongin cepat.

" Lalu kenapa kau masih bersikap seperti itu? Kau tidak perlu menunjukan sikap bahwa kau membenci Taemin. Itu hanya akan membuatnya senang karena dia tahu kau masih memikirkannya, Memikirkan tentang hubungan kalian dulu, memikirkan rasa sakit hatimu saat dia mengkhianatimu." Seru Taeyong lugas. Jongin menatap adiknya lekat-lekat.

Benar kata Taeyong. Seharusnya Jongin tidak perlu bersikap seperti ini pada Taemin. Seharusnya Jongin tidak perlu menunjukan kebenciaanya. Taemin itu sangat licik, dia pasti merasa senang saat tahu Jongin membencinya. Untuk seseorang yang seperti dia, lebih baik dibenci daripada diacuhkan karena dengan benci Jongin akan selalu mengingatnya.

" Kau benar. Tidak ada untungnya aku bersikap kekanakan seperti itu." Ujar Jongin perlahan. Taeyong baru saja ingin menimpali saat Jongin tiba-tiba mengangkat satu tangannya, mengisyaratkan adiknya untuk diam.

" Ada yang datang." Bisik Jongin pelan dan benar saja tepat saat Jongin menyelesaikan perkataannya pintu kamar Jongin diketuk dari luar membuat Taeyong sedikit menoleh kaget.

" Siapa?" Tanya Jongin.

Tak ada jawaban dari luar sana maka Jongin pun berinisiatif membuka pintunya. Hati Jongin mncelos saat melihat sosok yang ada di depan pintu kamarnya dan sebelum Jongin dapat berkata apapun, Taemin sudah membuka mulutnya.

" Maaf kalau aku menganggu pembicaraan kalian. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu padamu Jongin, hari ini kau harus turun ke bumi. Ada tiga manusia yang harus kau cabut nyawanya."

" Aku tidak ..." Sela Jongin.

" Satu koruptor, satu pemerkosa, dan satu preman pasar. Semuanya orang jahat jadi tidak ada alasan untukmu untuk tidak mencabut nyawanya." Potong Taemin sebelum Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

" Kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan berkeliaran disekitarmu. Dan kau Taeyong, kau ditunggu _appamu_ di ruangannya." Lanjut Taemin menatap Taeyong sekilas kemudian berbalik pergi tapi baru beberapa langkah pemuda cantik itu membalikan badannya lagi dan menatap Jongin dengan senyum khasnya yang menggoda.

" Aku ralat. Aku tidak akan berkeliaran disekitarmu, untuk hari ini." Ujarnya penuh senyum kemudian melangkah pergi menjauhi kamar Jongin.

Jongin segera menutup pintu begitu Taemin sudah tak terlihat. Taeyong menatap Jongin dengan tatapan _hyung_ -kau-benar-benar-harus-extra-hati-hati-padanya- membuat Jongin mendesah pelan.

" Tae, bisa aku minta bantuanmu?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

" Tentu saja. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

" Tolong temui Sehun di tempat kami biasa bertemu. Katakan padanya aku harus ke bumi hari ini dan jelaskan juga padanya tentang keadaan disini."

" Err~ termasuk menjelaskan tentang siapa Taemin sebenarnya?" Ujar Taeyong ragu.

" Ya." Jawab Jongin cepat membut mata Taeyong membulat kaget.

" Tapi _hyung_ , kau tidak takut kalau Sehun.."

" Sehun mencintaiku dengan tulus. Jadi dia akan mempercayaiku seperti aku mempercayainya." Jawab Jongin mantap membuat Taeyong terdiam menatapnya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil.

" Baiklah. Jam berapa aku harus menemuinya?"

" Jam 3 sore." Jawab Jongin sebelum mereka berdua beranjak keluar kamar menuju tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing.

##############################################################################

" _Hyung_..."

Sehun menoleh saat satu pekikan yang khas menghampiri telinganya. Sehun melihat Yuta tengah duduk berdua dengan seorang malaikat laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya. Sehun membalas lambaian tangannya. Dia melihat Yuta berbicara dengan malaikat disampingnya sebelum akhirnya berlari kearah Sehun sementara malaikat tadi masih duduk ditempatnya.

" _Hyung_ mau kemana?" Tanya Yuta saat dia sampai di hadapan Sehun.

" Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar. Sedang apa kau disana? Siapa malaikat itu?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

" Aku hanya sedang ngobrol dengan temanku. Namanya Minho. Bagaimana _hyung_? Dia tampan kan?" Jawab Yuta bersemangat.

Sehun mengangguk pelan sambil menatap ke arah Minho yang menunduk sopan ke arahnya dari tempat dia duduk. Sehun membalas Minho dengan anggukan sopan.

" Hebatnya lagi _hyung_ , dia itu seumuranku tapi dia sudah pintar sekali. Benar-benar hebat kan? Tampan, pintar, baik hati..." Ujar Yuta dengan tatapan menerawang yang familiar. Melihat gelagat Yuta seperti ini Sehun seperti mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

" Hei, jangan bilang kalau kau tertarik dengannya?" Tatap Sehun curiga. Yuta menoleh menatap _hyungnya_ kemudian tersenyum penuh arti membuat Sehun terbelalak.

" B- bukannya kau bilang kau tertarik dengan iblis itu?"

" Iblis?" Dahi Yuta berkerut bingung.

" Iblis yang kita lihat waktu kita di taman batas." Jelas Sehun. Dahi Yuta masih berkerut, Pertanda dia belum mengerti maksud Sehun.

" Iblis yang kita lihat di dekat lubang langit." Tambah Sehun tak sabar. Yuta masih berpikir keras berusaha mencari sosok yang Sehun maksud dalam ingatannya.

" Ahh~" Ujar Yuta tiba-tiba. " Iblis itu maksudmu." Serunya saat akhirnya berhasil mencari sosok Taeyong dalam ingatannya.

" Hahaha~ _hyung,_ aku kan hanya bercanda waktu itu." Jawab Yuta enteng membuat mata Sehun membulat.

" T-tapi bukankah kau terus membicarakannya sejak saat itu? Dan kau bilang..."

" _Hyung_ , aku hanya bergurau. Memang dia tampan, aku juga ingat kalau aku bilang aku menyukainya tapi aku hanya menyukai wajahnya. Itu saja. Aku sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk dekat dengannya. Dia kan iblis jadi mana mungkin aku benar-benar menyukainya." Jawab Yuta panjang lebar.

" Lagipula sebodoh-bodohnya aku, aku tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal terbodoh yg bisa dilakukan malaikat. Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan iblis. Jadi kau tenang saja yah _hyung._ " Jawab Yuta membuat Sehun secara tak langsung merasa terpojok.

" Sudah ya _hyung_ Minho menungguku." Lambai Yuta kemudian berlari kecil ke arah Minho meninggalkan Sehun yang tersenyum hambar ditempatnya.

##############################################################################

Sehun duduk didalam semak-semak menunggu Jongin dengan gelisah. Sudah 30 menit, tapi Jongin belum juga muncul. Sehun menekuk kakinya, memeluk lututnya, menempelkan dagunya diantara kedua lutut dan menghela napas pelan. Tiba-tiba perkataan Baekhyun tentang Lu Han kemarin terngiang di kepala Sehun disusul perkataan Yuta yang sedikit membuatnya merasa terpojok.

" Apapun yang terjadi aku tetap mencintai Jongin." Bisik Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. " Cepatlah datang Jonginie aku merindukanmu." Bisik Sehun pada langit.

BZETT...

" Jonginie akhirnya kau- Eh, Taeyong?" Seru sehun kaget saat melihat bahwa Taeyong lah yang ternyata datang.

" Hai…" Sapa Taeyong.

" Hai." Balas Sehun menghindari tatapan Taeyong. Taeyong menatap Sehun heran tapi sedetik kemudian dia paham. Taeyong memejamkan mata dan merubah warna matanya.

" Maaf Sehun. Aku lupa merubah warna mataku." Seru Taeyong membuat Sehun mengangkat wajahnya.

" Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku tidak sopan." Jawab Sehun canggung.

" Mmm, aku kesini atas permintaan Jongin _hyung_."

" Kenapa? Apa Jongin baik-baik saja? Apa dia sedang sakit sampai tidak bisa bertemu denganku? Atau Jongin masih marah denganku?" Tanya Sehun berturut membuat Taeyong tersenyum kecil.

" Jongin _hyung_ baik-baik saja. Dia tidak bisa menemuimu karena harus ke bumi hari ini dan juga aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal yang seharusnya disampaikan oleh _hyung_. Begini, mulai saat ini kau dan Jongin _hyung_ mungkin akan lebih jarang bertemu." Tutur Taeyong.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Seru cepat.

" Mmm, ada sedikit masalah di neraka. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Jongin _hyung_ punya sedikit masalah di neraka." Jawab Taeyong ragu-ragu. Sejujurnya, dia bingung bagaimana menjelaskan hal ini pada sehun.

" Apa maksudmu?" Sehun berseru cemas.

" Begini, ada seorang iblis yang mungkin akan membahayakan hubunganmu dengan Jongin _hyung_."

" Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Taeyongah." Ujar Sehun semakin cemas.

Taeyong menatap Sehun dengan seksama. Berat rasanya menceritakan ini pada Sehun karena berita ini pasti akan membuat Sehun sedih tapi bagaimanapun Taeyong harus menceritakannya sesuai dengan perintah Jongin.

" Jadi begini, sebelum berpacaran denganmu Jongin _hyung_ pernah berpacaran dengan seorang iblis. Namanya Taemin. Kau tahukan kalau _hyungku_ itu iblis kuat yang keras kepala?" Sehun menjawab pertanyaan retorik Taeyong dengan anggukan kepala.

" Taemin itu, dulu satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengendalikan Jongin _hyung_. Hanya Taemin lah yang berani menentangnya. Apapun perkataan Taemin, Jongin _hyung_ pasti menurutinya karena _hyung_ sangat mencintainya dan Karena Taemin bisa mengendalikan _hyung_ dia jadi orang kepercayaan _appa_ dan tinggal di istana kami. Tapi kemarin dulu, Taemin mendapat tugas di bumi untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Meski awalnya Jongin _hyung_ tidak mengizinkan Taemin turun ke bumi tapi dia berhasil membujuk _hyung_ hingga akhirya dia diperbolehkan turun ke bumi." Taeyong menghentikan perkataanya sejenak untuk melihat reaksi Sehun.

Malaikat itu hanya diam ditempatnya, mendengar cerita Taeyong dengan seksama Taeyong bisa melihat sedikit rasa cemburu dalam matanya.

" Taemin dapat tugas untuk menemani manusia. Ada seorang manusia yang ingin bersekutu dengan iblis dan Taemin menjadi partnernya. Karena itulah Taemin lama tinggal di bumi dan tidak bisa pulang ke neraka sebelum masa perjanjian dengan manusia itu selesai. Hanya Jongin _hyung_ yang sesekali turun untuk menemuinya. Lalu..." Taeyong berhenti bicara dan menatap hamparan rumput dibawahnya membuat Sehun mengernyit penasaran karena iblis muda itu tiba-tiba menghentikan perkataannya.

" Lalu?" Tanya Sehun membuat Taeyong mendesah pelan.

" Lalu, suatu hari Jongin _hyung_ harus turun ke bumi untuk mencabut nyawa seorang pria. Yang dia tahu pria itu adalah pria hidung belang yang sering mengencani wanita untuk kesenangan semata dan dia harus mengambil nyawa pria itu saat dia sedang di hotel bersama wanita yang ingin ditidurinya. Maka Jongin _hyung_ pergi ke bumi untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dia melihat pria itu sedang bergumul dengan seorang gadis yang dirasuki Taemin." Taeyong mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan lirih membuat Sehun hampir tak dapat mendengar perkataannya.

" Taemin merasuki gadis itu untuk berhubungan badan dengan manusia. Taemin merasuki gadis itu untuk kepuasannya." Ujar Taeyong membuat jantung Sehun berdegup kencang karena marah mendengar kekasihnya dikhianati dengan cara seperti itu.

" Melihat itu Jongin _hyung_ sangat marah. Dia murka sekali. Murka pada laki-laki itu dan murka pada Taemin. Dan kau tahu bagaimana _hyung_ kalau sudah marah kan?"

" Jongin mengambil nyawa pria itu dengan cara tak wajar?" Tebak Sehun. Taeyong mengangguk pelan.

" _Hyung_ menghancurkan jasad pria itu. Dia melempar pria itu dari lantai 30." Jawab Taeyong membuat Sehun bergidik ngeri. " Jongin _hyung_ sangat marah pada Taemin bukan hanya karena Taemin mengkhianatinya tapi dia juga marah karena Taemin sudah berbuat semena-mena dengan tubuh gadis itu. Jongin _hyung_ benar-benar sangat kecewa dengannya. Lalu _hyung_ memutuskan hubungan dengannya dan menyimpan semua kebenciannya pada Taemin rapat-rapat sampai akhirnya sekarang Taemin kembali lagi ke neraka karena urusannya di bumi sudah selesai." Jelas Taeyong panjang lebar.

" Dan sekarang saat _hyung_ sudah punya kau disampingnya, Taemin kembali lagi ke kehidupan _hyung_. Berusaha mendekati Jongin _hyung_ agar bisa menjadi milikya lagi." Ujar Taeyong membuat Sehun terbelalak kaget.

" Tapi apa yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan padamu adalah, kuharap kau bisa tenang. Kau harus percaya pada Jongin _hyung_ kalau dia tidak akan tertarik pada Taemin dan hanya mencintaimu. Kau tidak usah cemas kalau Jongin _hyung_ akan tertarik dengannya lagi. Jongin _hyung_ tidak bodoh dan aku juga tidak bodoh. Aku tidak akan membiarkan iblis licik itu mengganggu hidup _hyung_ ku lagi." Sambung Taeyong cepat membuat wajah Sehun yang semula terlihat tegang melembut.

" Yang perlu kau cemaskan sekarang adalah kau dan Jongin _hyung_ harus sangat berhati-hati. Jongin _hyung_ memang tidak akan mungkin jatuh cinta lagi pada Taemin tapi itu bukan berarti masalah kalian selesai. Taemin tidak akan menyerah semudah itu dan dia pasti tidak akan tinggal diam kalau Jongin _hyung_ mengacuhkannya. Dia pasti akan terus menempeli Jongin _hyung_ dan mencari tahu alasan kenapa _hyung_ tak lagi tertarik dengannya dan jika dia sampai tahu hubungan kalian, kalian akan tamat." Ujar Taeyong panjang lebar.

Sehun menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan perasaan berkecamuk. Marah, kaget, takut, gelisah ada dalam semuanya dia rasakan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tegang dan bibirnya terkatup menahan kalut.

" Sehun, aku tahu kau syok mendengar ini tapi aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menakutimu. Aku hanya ingin kau lebih berhati-hati. Kau harus pastikan kau tidak membuat sekelilingmu curiga. Jangan berbuat gegabah seperti saat kau memelukku dulu. Cukup aku orang langit yang tahu soal hubungan kalian. Beruntung saat itu aku iblis yang kau peluk dan bukan iblis lainnya. Berhati-hatilah." Nasihat Taeyong membuat Sehun langsung menganggukan kepalanya. Hening diantara mereka. Sehun dan Taeyong sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

" Taeyong boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

" Apa itu?"

" Kenapa kau mau terseret sejauh ini dalam masalahku dan Jongin?" Tanya Sehun membuat Taeyong langsung menatapnya tajam.

" K-kalau kau tidak mau jawab juga tidak apa-apa." Ujar Sehun cepat dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taeyong ngeri.

" Tentu saja karena aku sayang _hyung_ ku." Bibir Sehun membulat mendengar jawaban Taeyong.

" Walaupun aku tahu apa yang kalian lakukan sebenarnya salah tapi aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan _hyung_ padamu karena aku tahu, kalau kau mencintai Jongin _hyung_ setulus dia mencintaimu. Walau kalian sering merasa was-was dengan hubungan kalian tapi aku bisa melihat kalau kalian benar-benar bahagia memiliki satu sama lain. Kau memikirkan Jongin _hyung_ seperti dia memikirkanmu. Kau orang yang tulus Sehun. Itu sebabnya aku membiarkanmu berada disamping _hyung_ ku walau kalian berbeda. Tidak seperti Taemin! Meski Jongin _hyung_ dan Taemin sama-sama iblis tapi aku tidak pernah suka dengannya karena aku tahu dia tidak tulus dengan _hyung_." Ujar Taeyong sambil menatap Sehun yang mendengar ceritanya dengan seksama.

" Tapi _hyung_ tidak pernah mau mendengarkan omonganku. Tahu rasa dia saat Taemin ketahuan busuknya." Ujar Taeyong gemas.

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat Taeyong yang tampaknya sedikit kesal mengingat kelakuan Jongin padanya dulu. Taeyong terpekur menatapSehung yang sedang tertawa disampingnya dan sesaat kemudian Taeyong juga ikut tertawa.

" Whoaa~ kau tertawa." Seru Sehun takjub. Kontan Taeyong menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Sehun bingung.

" Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tertawa?"

" Tak apa. Tapi lucu saja biasanya wajahmu kan seperti ini." Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan datar berusaha menirukan wajah Taeyong. Melihat tingkah Sehun membuat Taeyong tertawa lagi kali ini lebih keras dari yang tadi.

" Memang wajahku tampak seperti itu?" Tanya Taeyong saat tawanya mereda.

" Persis seperti saat pertama aku bertemu dengan Jongin!" Sehun mengangguk cepat. " Wajahnya juga seperti itu saat menatapku tapi saat kedua kalinya kami bertemu..." Sehun menghentikan perkataanya. Teringat peristiwa saat dia bertemu Jongin didalam semak ini untuk yang kedua kalinya. Saat Jongin mendekap erat tubuhnya dan memaksanya berjanji untuk menemuinya lagi. Tanpa disadari Sehun tersenyum kecil mengingat saat itu.

" Lalu, saat kedua kalinya?" Taeyong memecahkan lamunan Sehun.

" Itu rahasia." Sehun tersenyum senang membuat Taeyong semakin penasaran.

" Aku akan tanya Jongin _hyung_." Cibir Taeyong.

" Aku akan bilang pada Jongin agar tidak memberitahumu." Balas Sehun.

" Iisssh..." Desis Taeyong kesal membuat Sehun lagi-lagi tertawa.

" Terimakasih Taeyong."

" Terimaksih untuk apa?"

" Untuk semua pertolonganmu. Kau sudah mau repot-repot masuk dalam masalahku dan Jongin. Kau bahkan membantu menyimpan rahasia kami. Terimaksih." Sehun tersenyum manis menatap Taeyong membuat iblis tampan itu terdiam menatap kekasih hyungnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Uhh, Sepertinya aku sudah harus kembali _hyung_. Maaf." Ujar Taeyong seraya beranjak bangun.

"Oh begitukah? Baiklah. Sampai jumpa. " Sehun melambai riang.

" Sampai jumpa." Taeyong mengangguk sedikit dan terseyum kecil..

" Tolong sampaikan salamku pada Jongin. Katakan aku merindukannya." Ujar Sehun.

Taeyong tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar semak meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berada didalam sana.

 **\- Taeyong Point of View -**

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari semak-semak tenpat persembunyian Jongin _hyung_ dan Sehun _._ Aku meninggalkan Sehun yang masih ingin berada disana. Aku tersenyum kecil saat mengingat perkataan dan senyumnya yang sangat meneduhkan.

 _Hyung_ akhirnya aku tahu apa alasanmu begitu mencintainya. Segera kututup pintu hatiku sebelum aku masuk ke dalam neraka dan kembali menjalankan semua pekerjaanku..

 **To Be Continue...**

 **A/N : Personally, ini chapter yang paling 'Krik' buat aku. But then again everything came w/ a reason #Tsaahh**

 **Anyway, i might or might not do double up date today. Are u babies wants the double up date...?**

 **As always thx so much for coming. Reviews, subscribes, and followers are very much love.**

 **Till next time babies, pai-pai^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : Love between Devil & Angel**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Others**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Chapter: 10/?**

 **\- Author Point of View -**

Jongin termenung diatas ranjangnya. Matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar. Iblis tampan itu menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat ucapan _appanya_ tadi siang kembali terngiang di benaknya.

 _Flashback_

" -Kau mengerti apa yang harus kau kerjakan kan?" Tanya Raja Neraka.

" Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mencabut nyawa, jadi untuk apa kau menanyakan soal itu." Ujar Jongin tanpa menatap _appanya_. Membuat _appanya_ sedikit tertohok mendengar jawaban putra pertamanya itu.

" Kim Jongin, kau kudidik sebagai putra mahkota yang berwibawa. Begitu caramu bicara pada _appamu_." Balas Raja neraka tajam.

Jongin berniat membalas ucapan _appanya_ kalau saja tidak ada _ummanya_ disitu yang tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan cemas dari balik punggung suaminya. Jongin menarik napas pelan dan berusaha mengabaikan kejengkelannya pada _appanya_ demi sang _umma_.

" Itu saja yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kalau sudah selesai aku akan pergi sekarang." Ujar Jongin seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

" Aku belum selesai." Tegas Sang raja neraka membuat Jongin kembali menempati kursinya.

" Jongin, kau tahu sekarang Taemin sudah kembali."

Otot dahi Jongin berkedut kencang saat mendengar nama Taemin keluar dari mulut _appanya_. Perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi tak nyaman saat _appanya_ menyinggung soal Taemin.

" Umurmu juga sudah cukup. Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?" Tanya Raja neraka membuat Jongin langsung mengangkat wajahnya menatap sang raja.

" Aku sudah bilang sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, aku tidak mau menikah dengannya." Jawab Jongin tajam. Raja neraka balas menatap Jongin dengan tenang.

" Kau masih sakit hati rupanya? Bukankah dia sudah minta maaf? Dia sudah meyesali perbuatannya waktu itu kan? Kenapa kau belum juga memaafkannya?" Tanya Sang raja membuat emosi Jongin semakin memanas.

" Kau tanya aku kenapa tidak mau menikah dengannya? Harusnya kau tahu apa alasanku tidak ingin menikahi ular licik seperti dia." Ujar Jongin tajam.

" Kim Jongin jaga bicaramu. Taemin itu dari keluarga terpandang. Kau tidak boleh bicara kasar seperti itu tentangnya." Hardik Raja neraka membuat Jongin tercengang.

" Kau lupa berapa abad sudah keluarga Lee mengabdi pada keluarga kita? Dari generasi pertama mereka sudah mengabdi pada keluarga Kim sebagai bangsawan istana. Kau dan Taemin pun sudah mengenal baik sejak kalian kecil. Lalu karena masalah itu kau bersikap seperti ini? Kau menghina Taemin itu sama saja dengan menghina keluarga Lee. Aku tidak melarangmu membenci Taemin tapi kau tidak pantas mengatakan hal sekasar itu tentangnya." Bentak Sang raja.

" Suamiku, sudahlah jangan marah. Kalau Jongin tidak ingin menikahi Taemin, jangan paksa dia lagi." Bujuk sang istri seraya menenangkan suaminya sementara Jongin sendiri acuh tak acuh dengan perkataan _appanya_.

" Kalau kau memang ingin Jongin menikah carikan saja calon yang lain. Jangan Taemin lagi." Lanjut sang istri seraya mengusap punggung suaminya. Raja neraka menatap Jongin sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya.

" Baiklah, aku akan carikan calon..."

" Aku tidak mau." Potong Jongin cepat sebelum _appanya_ selesai bicara.

" Apa katamu?" Tanya Sang Raja bingung.

" Aku tidak mau menikah dengan siapapun. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak mau menikah." Jawab Jongin sekenanya kemudian berjalan pergi keluar ruangan _appanya_ meninggalkan _appa_ dan _ummanya_ yang hanya bisa terpaku menatap punggungnya. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi caranya mengatur Jongin.

 ** _End of flashback_**

Jongin mendesah pelan dan mengusap wajahnya perlahan dengan gamang.

" Tentu saja aku mau menikah tapi bagaimana mungkin aku menikahi Sehun kalau keadaan kami seperti ini?" Bisik Jongin gelisah pada dirinya sendiri.

####################################################################################################################################################

Sehun berjalan pelan ke arah semak-semak tempat persembunyiannya dengan Jongin sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Setelah yakin kalau tak ada yang melihatnya, Sehun pun langsung masuk kedalam semak-semak itu dan tersenyum lebar saat mendapati kekasihnya sudah duduk manis menunggunya tiba.

" Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Seru Sehun seraya berjalan mendekati Jongin. Iblis tampan itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan menarik tangan malaikatnya agar duduk di hadapannya.

" Tidak. Aku juga baru sampai." Jongin menggeleng pelan dan mengusap lembut kepala Sehun.

" Bagaimana kemarin? Apa kau mencabut nyawa mereka semua?" Tanya Sehun.

" Tentu saja. Mereka yang kemarin itu pantas mati. Semuanya orang jahat." Jawab Jongin membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil.

" Mereka harus disiksa di neraka yah?" Sehun tersenyum dan Jongin mengangguk cepat.

Sehun tertawa lepas membuat Jongin terpana untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat dia melihat tawa Sehun yang begitu indah. Jongin menarik Sehun ke pelukannya dan mendekap malaikatnya erat-erat.

" Aku rindu." Bisik Jongin.

" Aku juga rindu Jonginie." Balas Sehun manis.

Sehun dan Jongin terdiam. Sibuk merasakan kehangatan dan melepas kerinduan masing-masing sampai akhirnya Jongin membuka mulutnya memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

" Apa kemarin Taeyong menemuimu?" Tanya Jongin sambil tetap mendekap Sehun.

" Iya."

" Apa yang dia katakan?"

" Banyak."

" Banyak seperti?"

" Seperti tentang masa lalu mu misalnya?"

" Apa, semuanya tentang Taemin?" Tanya Jongin agak ragu entah karena apa.

" Begitulah." Jawab Sehun setelah terdiam sebentar. Jongin melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memegang bahu sehun, menatap malaikat kesayangannya lekat-lekat.

" _Angel,_ dengakan aku, walau Taemin kembali aku tidak-" Ucapan Jongin terputus saat tiba-tiba Sehun menempelkan bibir lembutnya diatas bibir tebal Jongin. Hanya sebentar, tapi cukup untuk membuat Jongin terbang ke atas khayangan.

" Aku percaya padamu Kim Jongin." Bisik Sehun lembut membuat Jongin tersenyum senang.

Jongin menunduk. Bermaksud untuk mencium Sehun lagi tapi Sehun dengan cepat menghindarinya membuat Jongin merajuk sebal. Sehun hanya tertawa kecil dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jongin membuat iblis tampan itu mencibir padanya.

" Kau tahu? Kemarin _appa_ menyuruhku menikah.."

" APA?" Potong Sehun kaget. Jongin tersenyum kemudian meraih pinggang Sehun agar pemuda cantik itu lebih mendekat padanya.

" Tapi tentu saja kutolak. Kubilang aku tidak akan pernah mau menikah." Jawab Jongin tenang membuat Sehun mengusap dadanya lega.

" Tapi sebenarnya aku bohong." Sehun menoleh cepat ke arah Jongin dan menatap iblis itu tajam.

" Aku ingin menikah Hun. Aku ingin menikahimu." Bisik Jongin pelan dan menatap Sehun lembut.

Sehun tercengang mendengar perkataan Jongin. Jantungnya berdebar keras, semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya dengan cantik. Bibirnya bergetar dan matanya terasa berair. Sehun mengenggam tangan Jongin dan menatap kekasihnya dengan lembut.

" Itu lamaran terindah yang pernah kudengar." Bisik Sehun bahagia dan setetes air mata bergulir dipipinya. Sehun menghambur ke pelukan Jongin dan mendekap punggung Jongin erat-erat. Terisak pelan dari balik bahu lebarnya.

" Maaf _angel._ Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa mewujudkannya." Bisik Jongin seraya mendekap pinggang mungil Sehun.

" Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Jonginie. Asal bisa bersamamu itu sudah cukup bagiku." Sehun menggeleng pelan dan menatap Jongin dengan wajah berlinang air mata.

" Benarkah? Benarkah kau bahagia? Kau tidak kecewa karena kita tidak bisa menikah? Kau tidak kecewa karena kita tidak bisa bersama selamanya?" Tanya Jongin.

Sehun berusaha menatap Jongin ditengah-tengah pandanganya yang kabur karena air mata. Jujur, disatu sisi hatinya, di tempat paling dalam dan tertutup di ruang hatinya rasa kecewa itu memang ada. Dan rasa kecewa itu kerap kali mengusik ketenangan Sehun saat Jongin tak ada disisinya. Namun Sehun menepis perasaan itu. Sehun selalu menepis rasa kecewa itu saat dia mengingat betapa banyak cinta dan kebahagiaan yang sudah Jongin berikan padanya selama ini. Tapi mendengar Jongin mengatakan hal ini alih-alih merasa kecewa Sehun malah merasa marah. Dan entah kenapa Sehun merasa takut. Takut Jongin akan benar-benar meninggalkanya suatu hari nanti.

" Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kenapa kau bilang kita tidak bisa bersama? Kita akan bersama selamanya Jongin. Kita akan selalu bersama. Aku tidak akan menikah dengan pria lain selain dirimu. Kalau aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu aku juga tidak akan menikah dengan pria lain. Kita akan selalu bersama Jongin. Sampai kapanpun kita akan bersama. Musnah pun kita akan bersama." Pekik Sehun berurai air mata.

Jongin tertegun menatap Sehun yang menangis kencang dihadapannya. Jongin sudah sering melihat Sehun menangis tapi ini pertama kali Jongin melihat Sehun menangis sampai sesedih ini.

" Maaf Sehunie." Jongin segera merengkuh Sehun ke pelukannya dan mengusap kepalanya penuh sayang.

" Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi. Jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu lagi." Sehun terisak kencang.

" Aku janji tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal bodoh itu lagi. Jangan menangis sayang. Kumohon jangan menangis." Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Sehun dan mendekap malaikatnya lebih erat.

Hatinya terasa sakit melihat air mata Sehun mengalir begini deras. Hatinya terasa teriris mendengar isakan Sehun. Jongin merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah dia ucapkan. Jongin tahu jauh dilubuk hatinya Sehun merasakan apa yang dia rasakan tapi Sehun berusaha optimis dan menepis kecemasan itu tapi kenapa dia dengan bodohnya mematahkan rasa optimis Sehun? Kenapa dia dengan bodohnya mengatakan hal itu? Kenapa dia sendiri merasa putus asa dengan kebahagiaan yang dijalaninya? Jongin mendekap lebih erat tubuh Sehun yang gemetar karena isakannya.

" Jangan menangis sayang. Kumohon jangan menangis lagi. Jangan buat aku khawatir sayang." Bisik Jongin mulai putus asa karena tangis Sehun tak kunjung berhenti. Sehun melepaskan pelukan Jongin perlahan dan menatap Jongin dengan mata yang mulai memerah dan bengkak karena air mata.

" J-jangan pernah katakan itu lagi. Jangan pernah katakan k-kalau kita tidak bisa bersama selamanya. K-kalau kau berkata seperti itu—itu-seolah-olah kau akan benar-benar meninggalkanku Jongin. Seolah-olah kita memang akan berpisah. Aku tidak mau Jongin. Aku tidak mau-" Sehun menggeleng pelan dan kembali terisak.

" Tidak _angel._ Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya- maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku janji tidak akan mengatakannya lagi. Jangan menangis lagi ya sayang." Ujar Jongin lirih seraya menyeka air mata Sehun yang mengalir turun.

" Aku mencintaimu _angel._ Aku mencintaimu. Jangan menangis lagi, kumohon." Jongin mengecup kedua pelupuk mata Sehun yang terpejam dengan lembut.

" Maafkan aku _angel_." Bisik Jongin lagi seraya mengecup hidung mancung Sehun. " Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Percayalah." Bisik Jongin lembut dengan nada memohon. Sehun hanya menatap Jongin dalam diam. Hanya isak tangisnya yang mulai mereda sesekali terdengar.

" Maaf sayang. Jangan menangis lagi ya." Pinta Jongin lembut. Sehun menatap kedua mata Jongin dan melihat rasa bersalah terukir didalam sana. Sehun menyeka tetes air matanya kemudian menganguk pelan sebelum tenggelam dalam rengkuhan hangat Jongin.

 **\- Sehun Point of View -**

Kudekap tubuh kekar didepanku ini dan kusembunyikan kepalaku dalam dada bidangnya. Walau pelukannya terasa amat nyaman tapi itu belum cukup untuk menenangkan kegundahanku. Aku tahu Jongin tidak bermaksud bicara begitu tadi, aku tahu bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin dia katakan tapi entah kenapa aku merasa takut.

Aku takut kalau ucapannya tadi benar-benar terbukti suatu hari nanti. Jauh sebelum hari ini, saat kami masih baru memulai hubungan ini akupun sebenarnya sudah tahu konsekuensi apa yang harus kami ambil jika kami menjalani ini. Jauh sebelum hari ini pun aku sudah tahu kalau suatu saat nanti, entah kapanpun itu aku dan Jongin harus menyudahi hubungan ini tapi semakin aku menjalin hubungan ini, semakin sering aku bersamanya, semakin sering aku menjalani hariku dengan dirinya, semakin sering aku merasakan kelembutannya aku semakin berharap hari itu tidak akan pernah tiba.

Sekarang ini aku benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah dengan Jongin. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpisah dengannya. Aku ingin selalu bersamanya. Kapanpun itu, apapun situasinya aku tetap ingin kami terus mencintai seperti ini. Jika suatu saat nanti hubungan kami terkuak dan aku harus dihukum, walau sampai musnahpun aku ingin musnah bersamanya. Walau harus keluar dari langit dan meninggalkan seluruh keluargaku pun aku rela asal bisa hidup bersamanya. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Aku tidak sanggup. Aku tidak akan pernah sanggup hidup jika Jongin meninggalkanku.

 **\- Jongin Point of View -**

Kulingkarkan kedua tanganku disekeliling tubuh rampingnya. Kupeluk pemuda cantik ini erat-erat agar dia merasa lebih tenang dan nyaman. Isak tangisnya kini sudah tak terdengar lagi tapi juga tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir ranumnya.

Kutarik napas dalam-dalam dan kukecup pelan bahunya. Sungguh, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya sedih, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuatnya menangis kencang seperti tadi. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padanya. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu aku benar-benar menyesal karena tidak bisa membawanya kedalam hubungan yang lebih pasti. Aku tahu Sehun sebenarnya cemas dengan hubungan kami. Meski dia tidak pernah mengungkitnya tapi aku tahu diapun sebenarnya menyesali perbedaan kami. Aku tahu dia sebenarnya kecewa dengan hal-hal yang tidak bisa kami lakukan seperti pasangan lain pada umumnya. Aku juga tahu kalau dia takut berpisah denganku sama seperti yang aku alami tapi aku tidak mengira kalau pernyataan maafku justru malah melukai hatinya. Aku sama sekali tidak mengira kalau perkataanku tadi justru membuatnya marah dan takut.

Pada awalnya mungkin kami masih dapat menepis rasa itu tapi semakin hari, semakin serius hubungan kami, semakin kami saling mencintai, kami semakin posesif untuk saling memiliki satu sama lain. Dan semakin besar rasa posesif itu maka kami semakin putus asa dan cemas dengan hubungan kami. Aku tidak bisa berpisah dengan Sehun. Aku tidak sanggup kalau harus melihat malaikat yang sudah banyak memberiku kebahagiaan, begitu banyak memberikanku kelembutan dan ketentraman ini pergi menjauh dariku. Aku tidak sanggup bertahan hidup jika Sehun bilang dia tak lagi mencintaiku dan aku tidak akan bisa hidup dengan tenang jika aku tahu Sehun menderita. Tapi bagaimana jadinya jika hubungan kami terkuak? Sehun pasti akan disiksa. Sehun pasti akan mengalami apa yang pernah Lu Han alami dulu. Jika memikirkan hal itu sering kali terlintas di otakku untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami tapi pada akhirnya aku menepis pikiran konyol itu dan memutuskan untuk berjuang bersamanya sampai akhir. Meskipun itu berarti kami berdua harus musnah suatu hari nanti.

Lama kami terdiam dan saling memeluk seperti ini. Sehun masih belum juga bicara dan hanya mendekapku meski kurasakan dekapannya semakin lama semakin mengendur. Kuangkat wajahku yang sejak tadi kutenggalamkan dilehernya dan kukecup puncak kepalanya.

" Hun?" Panggilku lembut namun tak ada jawaban darinya.

Kutundukan wajahku dan kulihat Sehun sudah tertidur dalam pelukanku entah sejak kapan. Aku tersenyum melihat wajah rupawannya saat sedang tertidur. Wajahnya terlihat sangat damai dan tenang, tidak seperti tadi saat dia sedang menangis. Aku terdiam, sibuk mengagumi wajahnya. Dia benar-benar cantik. Meski kini matanya tampak sedikit bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis tapi itu tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Dia makhluk tercantik yang pernah hadir dalam hidupku. Kutundukan wajahku dan kucium lembut kedua kelopak matanya. Perlahan kurebahkan tubuhku dirumput sambil tetap memeluknya. Aku bergerak sepelan mungkin karena tidak ingin mengganggu tidurnya. Kubelai lembut kepalanya yang terkulai didadaku.

" Apa kau tahu sebanyak apa aku mencintaimu huh?" Bisikku pelan. " Kau mebuatku gila _angel_. Kau membuatku tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain dirimu." Lanjutku lagi sambil tetap membelai kepalanya. Aku termenung menatap langit, sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri sementara Sehun terlelap ke alam mimpinya

 **\- Author Point of View -**

Jongin termenung menatap langit. Sibuk memikirkan gadis yang kini tengah tertidur diatas tubuhnya itu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Jongin tersentak kaget. Seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang membuat lamunannya buyar.

Jongin menoleh ke sekeliling mencari sesuatu dengan kedua mata tajamnya. Iblis. Jongin merasakan hawa iblis yang pekat didekat sini. Hanya beberapa meter jauhnya dari semak-semak ini dan hawa iblis ini begitu pekat membuat Jongin merasa sedikit was-was. Jongin berpikir keras milik siapa hawa pekat ini saat hawa itu terasa semakin dekat.

Jantung Jongin berdegup kencang saat hawa itu terasa semakin mendekati tempat dimana dia dan Sehun berada. Jongin ingin segera pergi dari sini tapi Sehun belum juga bangun. Jongin tidak tega meninggalkan Sehun tertidur sendirian didalam sini. Jongin menguncang pelan bahu Sehun untuk membangunkannya tapi malaikat itu masih belum membuka mata. Hawa itu terasa semakin dekat dan Jongin semakin kalut. Kalau sampai iblis ini melihatnya dengan Sehun, mereka akan tamat.

Jongin semakin tegang saat merasakan hawa itu hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari tempatnya. Secepat kilat Jongin membuat tubuhnya tak terlihat tepat saat dia melihat bayangan iblis itu memasuki semak-semak tempat mereka berada. Jongin menahan napas dan menjaga konsentrasinya agar dia tetap tak terlihat. Iblis tampan itu juga menutup cakra dan pintu hatinya agar iblis ini tidak tahu ada makhluk lain selain Sehun.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa iblis yang hampir memergokinya dengan Sehun dan kontan Jongin merasa darahnya berhenti mengalir saatmelihat wajah iblis itu. Seketika itu juga matanya langsung membulat lebar. Jongin melihat sorot mata iblis yang begitu dingin ini menatap Sehun.

Memandang Sehun dengan seksama dengan tatapan yang amat datar dan dingin. Rasa benci terpancar dari bola matanya meski tertutup sorot matanya yang sedingin es. Iblis cantik itu hanya diam memandangi sosok Sehun yang tertidur dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Kemudian tanpa Jongin prediksi iblis itu berjalan perlahan ke arahnya dan Sehun.

Jantung Jongin berdegup kencang takut kalau-kalau iblis itu menyadari kehadirannya tapi meski begitu Jongin tetap menjaga konsentrasinya. Dia tidak ingin iblis didepannya ini melihatnya sedang berpelukan dengan Sehun. Bukan. Bukan hanya sekedar tidak ingin tapi juga tidak boleh.

Taemin tidak boleh tahu kalau sebenarnya Jongin sedang ada disini, berada dibawah tubuh Sehun yang sedang tertidur dan mendekap tubuh malaikat itu erat-erat. Hubungan mereka berdua akan selesai sampai disini kalau Jongin kehilangan konsentrasinya 1 detik saja. Taemin berjalan semakin dekat membuat Jongin sedikit menekuk kakinya agar Taemin tidak tersandung kakinya. Jongin menatapi Taemin dengan seksama. Menunggu dengan was-was apa kira-kira yang akan Taemin lakukan pada Sehun yang tengah tertidur lelap. Taemin berdiri tepat disamping kaki Jongin, tapi iblis cantik itu nampaknya tidak menyadari kehadiran Jongin karena matanya yang dingin hanya tertancap pada Sehun sejak awal.

" Malaikat." Cibir Taemin. " Kau makhluk paling memuakkan di dunia." Lanjutnya lagi dan saat Taemin mengatakan hal itu Jongin merasakan hawa iblis Taemin menjadi lebih pekat dari sebelumnya. Hawa Taemin yang sangat Pekat dan dingin rupanya membuat Sehun terusik dari tidurnya. Malaikat cantik itu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Jongin berdoa dalam hati atas nama semua dewa agar Sehun tidak menyebut namanya saat dia tidak melihat Jongin ada disampingnya. Kalau Sehun sampai menyebut namanya maka habis sudah.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan langsung terduduk saat merasakan hawa dingin menyergapnya. Mata indah Sehun terbelalak lebar saat tahu-tahu mendapati seorang iblis laki-laki cantik tengah berdiri didepannya dan menatapnya tajam. Sehun menutup pintu hatinya dan balas menatap iblis itu. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun berani menatap mata iblis selain Jongin dan Taeyong. Jika biasanya Sehun menghidari tatapan iblis tapi tidak kali ini.

Sehun menatapi iblis di depannya dengan tajam tanpa berkedip. Entah karena apa Sehun merasa tidak menyukai iblis ini. Sehun sangat tidak suka dengan tatapan matanya. Caranya menatap Sehun seolah-olah ingin menelanjangi Sehun sampai ke tulang-tulangnya.

Sunyi.

Tidak ada yg bersuara iblis dan malaikat cantik ini hanya saling menatap tajam dalam diam. Saling bertukar benci yang mereka salurkan lewat tatapan masing-masing. Meniadakan Jongin yang sebenarnya tengah menatap masa lalu dan masa depannya dengan cemas.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **A/N : Here's the double up date babies. You're very welcome btw.**

 **Remember that reviews. subscribes, and followers are very much love..**

 **Till next time babies, pai-pai^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : Love between Devil & Angel**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Others**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Chapter: 11/?**

 **\- Author Point of View -**

Taemin menancapkan pandangannya pada sepasang mata yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibirnya atau dari bibir Sehun. Mereka hanya saling menatap dan diam tak bergerak.

Perlahan Taemin melangkah mundur meski tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada Sehun. Iblis cantik itu membalikkan badannya dan melangkah keluar dari semak-semak meninggakan Sehun yang terus mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya. Sehun menarik napas perlahan ketika bayangan Taemin sudah tak lagi tampak dan hawa pekatnya terasa semakin menghilang. Malaikat itu tertunduk menatap rumput dan mendesah pelan.

" Keluarlah Jonginnie. Kau tahu dia sudah pergi." Ujar Sehun pelan.

Seketika itu juga tampaklah sosok Jongin yang masih terbaring dengan posisi yang sama persis seperti saat Taemin masuk. Jongin mendesah

lega dan mengusap wajahnya perlahan.

" Kau tahu aku masih disini?" Tanya Jongin dengan napas sedikit tersengal karena tegang.

" Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku tidak merasa kau masih memeluk pinggangku sebelum aku terbangun tadi?" Sehun tersenyum kecil.

Jongin mengangguk kecil mendengar jawaban Sehun setelah itu mereka berdua terdiam. Berusaha menenangkan diri dari ketegangan tadi dan berusaha menghapus ketakutan saat iblis tadi menghampiri mereka. Jongin menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sehun. Terlihat sorot kaget dan gugup dari matanya Jongin tahu bagaimana kagetnya Sehun tadi. Dia pasti sangat syok saat mendapati iblis di depan matanya terlebih iblis itu muncul saat mereka berdua sedang bermesraan. Jongin tahu Sehun takut iblis tadi menyadari kehadiran Jongin. Dia tahu Sehun takut hubungan mereka terkuak.

" Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa." Ujar Jongin pelan seraya mengenggam tangan Sehun. Sehun menatap Jongin kaget tapi kemudian dia berusaha tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk pelan. Sehun tersenyum lebih lebar berusaha mengusir rasa kaget yang masih hinggap dihatinya.

" Jonginie." Panggil Sehun

" Hmmm?"

" Kau kenal iblis yang tadi itu?"

Mata Jongin sedikit membulat mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Hatinya sedikit bimbang antara memberitahu Sehun hal yang sebenarnya atau tidak.

" Jongin apa kau mengenalnya?" Ulang Sehun. Jongin mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari hamparan langit biru yang memayungi mereka.

" Siapa dia? Iblis itu cantik dan seksi sekali." Puji Sehun polos. Jongin tercekat. Sekarang dia benar-benar memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Sehun jika Jongin memberitahunya bahwa iblis yang baru saja dia puji itu adalah mantan pacarnya. Sehun menoleh ke Jongin dan menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut jawaban.

" Itu- itu Taemin." Jawab Jongin sok tenang.

" APA? YAG TADI ITU Taemin?" Sehun memekik kaget.

Jongin sudah menduga reaksi Sehun akan seperti ini jadi dia hanya diam dan menatap langit menghindari tatapan Sehun yang sudah ditutupi rasa cemburu. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan kesal seraya mencari sosok Taemin dalam memorinya.

Hidung mancung dengan dagu yang lancip, bibir tebal berwarna merah alami yang terlihat sangat seksi juga sepasang mata dengan sorot sensual. Tubuh yang mungil namun berisi. Pinggang yang ramping dengan sedikit daging dibokongnya. Sehun mendengus kesal saat mengingat betapa sempurnanya sosok Taemin. Sehun melirik tubuhnya sendiri. Bermodalkan pinggang ramping dan bokong montok saja, dia jelas kalah set dari Taemin dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya merasa sangat kesal terlebih lagi saat mengingat bahwa pria semenawan itu adalah mantan pacar Jongin yang dulunya sangat Jongin cintai. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun memukul lengan Jongin. Tidak cukup keras tapi cukup membuat Jongin terkaget.

" Aww. Apa sih?" Pekik Jongin kaget.

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan penuh cemburu. Menginggit bibir bawahnya sendiri untuk menahan gemas. Jongin bergidik sedikit melihat cara Sehun menatapnya seperti ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

" Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dengannya?" Tanya Sehun cepat dan ketus. Mata Jongin membulat mendengar pertanyaan Sehun tapi cepat-cepat Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya dari kekasihnya.

" Hei." Sehun menarik kembali wajah Jongin sehingga Jongin kembali menatapnya.

" Apa saja yang kau lakukan dengannya? Apa kau berciuman dengannya? Akhhh! Sudah pasti kau berciuman dengannya." Repet Sehun penuh emosi sementara Jongin hanya bisa menatapnya kikuk.

" Apa kau tidur dengannya?" Sehun menyipitkan matanya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Jongin bingung. Bagaimana bisa dia menjawab pertanyaan ini? Tapi kalau Jongin tidak menjawabnya bisa-bisa Sehun mengamuk.

" Mmhh..." Jongin menggaruk kepalanya menghindari tatapan Sehun yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Jongin tahu kalau terkadang pasangan uke bisa sangat menyeramkan tapi dia tidak tahu kalau ternyata Sehun _nya_ juga bisa semenyeramkan ini.

" Kim Jongin, aku bertanya padamu. Kau tidur dengannya atau tidak?" Ulang Sehun lebih tegas dari sebelumnya.

" Kadang-kadang." Jawab Jongin pelan sekali namun masih terdengar jelas ditelinga Sehun.

Sehun terbelalak menatap Jongin sebelum akhirnya meloncat ke atas tubuh Jongin dan menghujaninya dengan pukulan-pukulan kecil di dadanya.

" Hun, hentikan. Itu sakit sayang." Jongin berusaha menghentikan pukulan-pukulan Sehun di dadanya.

" Biar. Biar kau tahu rasa. Dasar buaya." Sehun terus memukuli Jongin dan menghiraukan keluh kesakitan dari bibir kekasihnya.

" Kenapa kau panggil aku buaya? Waktu itu kan dia masih pacarku jadi apa salahnya tidur dengan pacar sendiri?" Bela Jongin berusaha menangkap tangan Sehun yang terus mendaratkan pukulan-pukulan kecil didadanya.

" Aku juga pacarmu tapi kau tidak tidur denganku." Protes Sehun tak sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya tapi sebelum malaikat cantik itu menyadari perkataannya Jongin sudah lebih dulu menyadarinya. Jongin berhasil menangkap tangan Sehun dan menghentikan pukulan-pukulan kecil namun menyakitkan itu. Jongin menatap Sehun. Kaget dengan penuturan kekasihnya sementara Sehun membeku saat sadar akan perkataanya. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Malu karena akhirnya Jongin tahu kalau dia sebenarnya sangat ingin disentuh Jongin.

" Kalau kau mau kita tidur aku akan menidurimu sekarang juga sayang." Jongin menatap Sehun lekat-lekat.

Sehun merasakan keseriusan terpancar jelas dari suara beratnya. Wajahnya bersemu semakin merah dan terasa panas. Sementara Jongin menatap Sehun lembut dengan kedua matanya menunggu kata _'ya'_ meluncur keluar dari bibir merah Sehun.

 **\- Sehun Point of View -**

Ingin. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin. Tapi nanti bagaimana resikonya kalau kami ketahuan? Tapi aku sangat menginginkannya. Aku tidak terima kalau Jongin melakukan itu dengan Taemin tapi tidak melakukannya denganku. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau memikirkan bahwa Jongin pernah menyentuh tubuh Taemin dan bukan tubuhku. Lagipula apalagi yang harus kutakutkan? Toh aku tidak akan bisa hamil, toh kalaupun nanti hubungan kami ketahuan kami juga akan dihukum jadi kenapa tidak sekalian saja kami melakukannya?

Kutatap perlahan wajahnya yang sedang menatapku lembut dari balik bola matanya yang berwarna hitam pekat itu. Aku bisa melihat Jongin berharap aku mengatakan _ya_ dari tatapan matanya.

" Lakukan apa yang kau mau Jonginie." ujarku seraya menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Jongin balas menatapku dengan tatapannya yang membuat tubuhku terasa semakin memanas.

" Kau yakin? Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku puas meskipun kau memohon-mohon padaku." Ujar Jongin memastikan jawabanku. Aku merendahkan tubuhku dan kurebahkan kepalaku didadanya.

" Lakukanlah Jonginie." Jawabku. Aku tidak bohong saat aku bilang aku sudah siap.

 **\- Jongin Point of View -**

" Lakukanlah Jonginie." Jawabnya mantap membuat jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Gairah menggebu-gebu dalam hatiku namun entah kenapa tanganku belum juga bergerak menyentuh tubuhya.

Ayolah Kim Jongin apalagi yang kau tunggu? Apalagi yang kau pikirkan? Sehun sudah menyetujuinya. Dia sudah menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya ke pelukanmu apalagi yang kau pikirkan? Bukankah ini yang selama ini kau inginkan? Bukankah saat-saat seperti ini yg selalu kau nantikan? Coba ingat seberapa sering kau menghayalkan kalau hal ini akan terjadi? Seberapa sering kau berharap bisa melakukannya dengan Sehun? Sentuh dia sekarang Jongin. Lihatlah betapa dia menginginkanmu menyentuh tubuh indahnya. Sentuh dia sekarang Jongin kalau tidak kau akan menyesal sepanjang hidupmu. Kau akan menyesal di kemudian hari karena mati tanpa pernah bisa bercinta dengannya.

Kutarik napas dalam-dalam dan Kutepis suara-suara kotor dalam hatiku jauh-jauh. Aku tahu aku sudah lama menginginkan ini. Aku tahu ini yang selama ini aku inginkan. Aku tahu gairahku sudah diatas puncak saat ini tapi...

" Aku tidak bisa Sehuna." Ujarku pelan. Sehun kontan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku kaget. Sebelum dia sempat bertanya aku sudah menyumpal bibirnya dengan bibirku. Lama aku menciumnya untuk meredam pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan diberikannya padaku sampai akhirnya aku melepaskan ciuman kami untuk mengambil napas.

" aku tidak bisa sayang." Ujarku seraya menempelkan bibirku lagi sesaat kemudian aku melepasnya. " Aku tidak bisa melakukan lebih dari ini." Kukecup lagi bibir tipisnya yang lembut kemudian kutatap wajahnya yang masih menyiratkan pertanyaan. " Aku tidak mau kau menjalani hukuman yang lebih berat." Kukecup sekali lagi bibirnya dengan penuh kasih.

" Hanya ini yang boleh kulakukan." Bisikku seraya menatapnya dalam.

" Tapi Jonginie kau-"

" Aku bisa menahannya Sehun. Aku bisa menahannya untukmu." Jawabku.

" Tapi Taemin-" Sehun menatapku dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Kutarik kepalanya sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya dan kubenamkan dalam pelukanku.

" Taemin hanya masa laluku. Kau tidak perlu mengingatnya. Yang harus kau ingat adalah betapa besar rasa cintaku untukmu sampai-sampai aku tidak sanggup memikirkan apapun lagi selain kebahagianmu." Ujarku seraya mengusap kepalanya lembut.

Sehun terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaanku dan tak mengangkat wajahnya dari pelukanku. Tapi tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah didadaku. Kuueratkan pelukanku di tubuhnya dan kukecup kepalanya. Meski tanpa suara aku tahu, kalau saat ini Sehun menangisi perbedaan kami untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

 **\- Author Point of View -**

Taeyong melangkah keluar dari lubang langit dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru ke arah gerbang neraka. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok malaikat berjubah sutra putih berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Malaikat itu sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Kakinya berjinjit dan tangannya menggapai seperti ingin mengambil sesuatu dari pohon didepannya. Taeyong memerhatikan sosok itu dengan seksama. Sosok itu terasa tak asing baginya melihat cara malaikat itu berpakaian bak penghuni istana surga Taeyong mengira malaikat itu adalah kekasih _hyungnya_. Taeyong memperhatikan punggung sempit itu dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya malaikat itu lakukan. Taeyong tersenyum kecil kemudian menjulurkan tangannya dan mengambil buah pear yang sedari tadi ingin diincar malaikat cantik ini.

" Ini Se-" Taeyong menoleh menatap malaikat cantik didepannya namun kemudian matanya terbelalak sedikit karena ternyata malaikat ini bukan Sehun. Ternyata Taeyong salah duga. Iblis tampan itu berusaha mengingat wajah cantik yang kini tengah menatapnya bingung. Taeyong mendesah pelan saat berhasil menemukan sosok malaikat di hadapannya dalam memorinya. Malaikat ini yang waktu itu bersama Sehun. Yang waktu itu dia temui saat dia baru saja keluar dari lubang langit. Untung saja dia belum mengucapkan nama Sehun kalau tidak bisa habis dia di bantai Jongin. Taeyong menatap malaikat dihadapannya dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

" Untukmu." Ujarnya dingin seraya mengulurkan buah pear itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan malaikat itu begitu saja.

Sementara Yuta terpana menatapi punggung Taeyong yang semakin menjauh. Rasanya dia masih tidak bisa percaya kalau tadi Taeyong membantunya mengambilkan pear. Malaikat muda itu tersenyum kecil memandangi pear ditangannya.

" Ternyata dia baik juga. Tapi tadi apa katanya? Se? Se apa? Sepertinya tadi dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Gumam Yuta seraya mengingat apa yang tadi dikatakan changmin.

" Ahh, sudahlah yang penting aku sudah dapat pearnya. Lain kali kalau aku bertemu dengannya aku akan berterimakasih. " Gumam Yuta sebelum meninggalkan taman batas dengan senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **A/N : I'd like to reminding u again babies, that it's absolutely okay to call me Fi or Kak Fi. Don't be shy and for those who keep saying that chapternya krg panjang and** ** _bla bla bla_** **sorry i cant satisfy u. Long chapter is not my speciality i tend to write short chapter but keep the up date stable. Sorry not sorry i guess. Anyway babies as always reviews, subscribes and followers are love .**

 **Till next time, pai-pai^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : Love between Devil & Angel**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Others**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Chapter: 12/?**

 **\- Author Point of View -**

Sehun melempari kerikil ke danau batas untuk mengusir jenuh. Mengamati bagaimana kerikil-kerikil itu mebuat riak pada air yang tenang sebelum tenggelam ke dasar danau hingga akhirnya permukaan air danau kembali tenang. Entah sudah berapa lama pemuda cantik itu menunggu kekasihnya tiba, namun yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang.

Sehun menghela napas berat. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak bertemu Jongin. Iblis itu tidak pernah terlihat di taman batas dan Sehun mulai khawatir. Dia tidak mau berprasangka buruk sebenarnya tapi sesibuk apa Jongin sampai Sehun bahkan tidak dapat melihat bayangannya walau hanya sekilas. Sehun juga tidak dapat melihat Taeyong berkeliaran di taman batas. Otomatis malaikat cantik itu benar-benar buta informasi atas apa yang terjadi dengan kekasih iblisnya.

Sehun tahu Jongin sibuk. Dia punya banyak tanggung jawab di neraka dan pekerjaan di bumi. Jongin selalu jadi pihak yang lebih sulit ditemui dalam hubungan mereka karena kesibukannya. Sejak dulu selalu begitu. Tapi kalau dulu dia selalu bisa meluangkan waktu untuk Sehun setidaknya beberapa menit dalam beberapa hari lalu kenapa sekarang tidak?

Apa karena Taemin? Apa dengan adanya Taemin yang selalu mencari cara untuk membuntuti kemanapun Jongin pergi dia jadi tak bisa menemuinya? Apa begitu? Kalau memang benar begitu Sehun tak segan-segan akan menendang Iblis licik itu ke lubang langit agar ia kembali terdampar di bumi.

Sehun menghela napas lagi. Melirik langit biru yang tampak cerah dan berlawanan dengan suasana hatinya saat ini. Mengingat Taemin membuat perasaan hatinya semakin tak tenang. Mengingat bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan Taemin beberapa minggu yang lalu kembali membuatnya merasakan rasa tak nyaman yang dibencinya.

Sehun tahu dia tak boleh begini. Terus memikirkan masa lalu Jongin dan Taemin tidak akan berdampak bagus bagi siapapun. Yang ada dia akan termakan rasa cemburunya sendiri dan jadi berprasangka buruk. Jongin berulang kali mengingatkan hal ini. Bahkan Taeyong sudah memperingatinya. Namun bagaimanapun berkata selalu jauh lebih mudah ketimbang berlaku. Sekeras apapun dia mencoba, tapi Sehun tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau rasa cemburu itu tetap ada. Tapi dia selalu berusaha menepisnya dan tidak membiarkan kecemburuannya berlarut-larut. Meski hal itu kerap terbukti sulit untuk dilakukan.

" _Well, well_ , _well,_ lihat siapa yang sibuk merenungi nasibnya disini." Sehun menoleh saat kalimat dengan nada mengejek mengusik kesunyian disekelilingnya. Malaikat cantik itu berbalik dan terkaget mendapati sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

 _'_ _Speak of the devil and he shall appear' S_ ecara naluriah Sehun mendengus mendapati Taemin berdiri didepannya dengan senyum menyebalkan yang mengukir bibir merahnya.

Sehun terdiam. Berpikir untuk menjawab Taemin namun kemudian kembali bungkam setelah berpikir bahwa iblis itu tak cukup berharga untuk mendapat perhatiannya. Teringat pada pesan Jongin untuk mengabaikan Taemin jika suatu saat mereka bertemu entah dalam situasi apapun. Memutuskan untuk menjadi kekasih penurut, Sehun membalikan badan dan kembali dengan aktivitas sebelumnya. Melempar kerikil dan menganggap bahwa saat ini tak ada iblis licik menyebalkan tengah berdiri di belakang punggungnya. Senyum Taemin mengeras saat Sehun mengacuhkannya. Sorot matanya yang semula jahil kini berubah dingin. Taemin berdecak seraya berjalan ke sisi Sehun niatnya untuk menganggu Malaikat itu semakin gencar.

" Kau tahu, kalian malaikat adalah definisi sombong dan munafik yang sebenarnya. " Ujar Taemin. Nada bicaranya yang sedingin es dan perkataanya yang jelas-jelas menghina membuat perhatian Sehun teralih.

" Kalian selalu di puja oleh manusia dan para dewa. Digambarkan sebagai mahluk paling suci dan baik hati dalam kitab-kitab tapi lihat kenyataannya. Kalian tidak ada bedanya dengan kami." Lanjut Taemin mebuat Sehun menatapnya tajam.

" Kalian angkuh dan munafik. Kalian juga kejam dan licik. Hanya saja kalian pintar menyembunyikannya dengan kedok kesucian kalian. Yah, setidaknya kami para iblis tidak pernah repot-repot untuk bersikap munafik dan menutupi siapa kami sebenarnya." Taemin tertawa mengejek membuat kuping Sehun panas mendengarnya.

" Seujung inchi pun tidak ada hal yang menyamakan kaum ku dengan kalian." Geram Sehun.

" Aahhh, lihat siapa yang bicara. Apa aku baru saja merasakan kemarahan darimu? Oh, tidak. Rasanya terlalu dangkal untuk disebut marah. Aku bisa merasakan kebencian darimu. Kebencian yang meluap-luap." Papar Taemin dengan senyum manis.

Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Senyum Taemin terlihat seakan mengolok-oloknya dan rasanya Sehun ingin mencekik sesuatu mendengar ucapan iblis menyebalkan itu dan kebetulan leher Taemin terlihat sangat menggiurkan untuk di jadikan sasaran.

" Katakan padaku _angel,_ bukankah kalian harusnya bersifat baik hati dan berbelas kasih? Namun mengapa kau membenciku?" Ujar Taemin lagi dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat. Sehun meremas jubah sutranya erat-erat takut kalau tangannya mengambil inisiatif sendiri dan benar-benar mencekik leher Taemin. Malaikat cantik itu mengambil napas perlahan dan berusaha menenangkan emosinya mebuat Taemin yang melihat hal itu terkikik geli.

" _Nah_ kan apa kubilang. Kita sama. Kau dan kaummu yang sok suci itu juga merasakan hal-hal jahat seperti amarah dan benci. Namun kalian memilih berpura-pura baik dan menutup-nutupi perasaan itu. Pada akhirnya kalian hanya pecundang yang menjilat ludah sendiri. Kau—"

" Cukup Taemin. Cukup sampai disitu." Satu suara berat membuat perhatian kedua pemuda cantik itu teralihkan. Tak jauh dari sana berdiri Jongin dengan gagah dan tampan seperti terakhir kali Sehun melihatnya. Sehun mendesah lega dalam hati saat akhirnya melihat kekasihnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja sementara Taemin langsung tersenyum sumringah.

"Jongin. Sejak kapan kau disitu?" Taemin bertanya dengan nada yang luar biasa manis. Sehun sampai meringis melihat kepalsuannya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? Menganggu malaikat lagi?" Jongin balik bertanya seraya berjalan mendekat ketempat pemuda-pemuda cantik itu berada. Tatapannya tak lepas dari sosok malaikat cantik dihadapannya dan dalam sekali pandang Jongin tahu Sehun tengah meredam kesal.

" Tidak. Aku hanya menyapa dan bertata krama saja." Tangan Taemin terulur untuk mendekap lengan Jongin. Iblis itu bahkan dengan manja menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu lebar jongin.

 _'_ _Bertata karma nenek moyangmu! '_ Umpat Sehun dalam hati. Pemuda berkulit putih itu mendengus sebelum melemparkan tatapan mematikan kearah lengan Jongin yang tengah digelayuti mantan pacarnya. Taemin tidak menyadari tatapan Sehun, tapi Jongin yang sepenuhnya menyadari hal itu langsung menghentakkan tangannya agar terlepas dari dekapan Taemin.

" Pulanglah. Berhenti membuang-buang waktumu untuk hal seperti ini." Ujar Jongin pada Taemin. Satu alis Sehun naik secara natural mendengar perkataan Jongin.

 _'_ _Oh. Ternyata aku sekarang hanya sekedar_ _ **hal seperti ini**_ _. Baiklah. '_ Gumam Sehun dalam hati. Malaikat itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang iblis didepannya dan memilih mengamati pemandangan sekitar.

" Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang bersama." Ujar Taemin seraya menggamit tangan Jongin namun Jongin mengelaknya.

" Aku masih ada urusan."

" Jongin…." Taemin mulai merengek manja.

" Pergi." Seru Jongin. Perintah tegasnya disertai dengan tatapan keras _ala_ Kim Jongin membuat Taemin tak mampu berkutik. Taemin berdecak kesal namun sedetik kemudian seringai nakal menghiasi bibirnya.

" Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu di kamar sayang." Bisik Taemin nakal seraya meraba dada Jongin yang langsung mendapat tepisan dari Jongin.

Tatapan Jongin sedikitpun tak beralih dari Sehun. Mengamati bagaimana malaikat cantik itu menolak untuk menatapnya balik dan bagaimana Sehun menggigiti bibir bawahnya membuat Jongin tahu bahwa dia dalam masalah besar. Jongin menunggu hingga Taemin menghilang di balik gerbang neraka barulah pria itu membuka mulutnya.

" Hun," Panggil Jongin seraya berusaha menggamit tangan Sehun namun hatinya langsung mencelos begitu Sehun menampik tangannya. " Sehun, jangan begini." Bujuk Jongin. Sehun masih menolak menatap Jongin membuat Jongin mendesah pelan. Dia sedang lelah saat ini. Pekerjaanya di bumi menyita waktunya berhari-hari. Dia rindu Sehun dan berharap kalau kekasihnya menyambutnya dengan pelukan dan senyum manis saat dia pulang bukan dengan rajukan dan delikan tajam seperti ini.

" Sehun, aku mohon jangan begini." Pinta Jongin seraya meraih bahu Sehun agar malaikat cantik itu menatapnya tapi alih-alih Sehun malah bergerak mundur menjauhi Jongin. Jongin menghela napas pelan berusaha sabar dan mengabaikan rasa lelahnya demi membujuk Sehun.

" Apa lagi salahku sayang?" Pancing Jongin agar Sehun mau membuka mulutnya.

" Kau masih bertanya apa salahmu? Kemana saja kau beberapa hari ini?" Sehun bertanya ketus.

" Aku ada urusan di bumi. Aku baru bisa kembali hari ini. Maafkan aku. Apa kau menungguku?" Jongin menjawab lembut. Sehun masih diam dan tak mau menatapnya. Merasa penjelasannya belum berhasil Jongin kembali menjelaskan.

" Aku dan Taeyong pergi bersama ke bumi. Makanya aku tidak bisa menitipkan pesan padanya. Maafkan aku membuatmu khawatir." Tutur Jongin lagi.

Jongin bisa melihat kerutan di dahi Sehun mulai menipis namun malaikat cantik itu masih menolak menatapnya. Itu artinya dia harus mencoba sedikit lagi. Jongin berusaha untuk menggenggam tangan Sehun, namun malaikat itu kembali menolaknya. Kali ini Jongin tak mau mengalah. Dia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sehun agar si cantik tak dapat melepaskan tangannya.

" Aku rindu." Bisik Jongin lembut.

Sehun mengacuhkannya.

" Kau tidak merindukanku sayang?" Bisik Jongin lagi seraya mengecup punggung tangan Sehun. Sehun terdiam tak menjawab dan Jongin menunggu dengan sabar. Menatapnya lembut hingga membuat Sehun luluh perlahan-lahan.

" _Angel…"_ Panggil Jongin menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Sehun menganguk perlahan dan menatap Jongin sekilas. Jongin tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang menggemaskan. Rasanya dia tak sabar untuk memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya dan saling berbagi kehangatan di tempat persembunyian mereka.

" Aku masih marah." Sehun berujar dengan nada sedikit merajuk membuat Jongin tertawa kecil.

" Kenapa lagi?"

" Kau membiarkan mantan pacarmu itu menyentuhmu didepanku. Kalau didepanku saja begitu bagaimana kalau aku tak lihat?" Bibir Sehun mengerucut mata sipitnya mendelik galak pada Jongin. Namun alih-alih menyeramkan Sehun semakin terlihat menggemaskan di mata Jongin. Demi dewa langit Jongin harus menguatkan imannya agar tak melakukan hal yang macam-macam pada kekasihnya ini.

" Aku sudah menampiknya." Jongin membela diri.

" Tapi tidak cukup cepat." Sehun memekik kesal seraya menghentakan tangannya dalam genggaman Jongin.

" Baik, baik. Lain kali aku akan langsung menampik tangan Taemin bahkan jika dia hanya mendaratkan ujung jarinya di tubuhku."

" Dan kau juga tidak boleh berdiri berdekatan dengannya."

" Janji."

" Harus berjarak paling sedikit 15 meter."

" Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan." Sehun mendengus puas mendengar janji Jongin. Kerutan-kerutan di bibirnya perlahan mengendur dan sorot matanya yang semula terlihat jengkel kini terlihat melembut.

" Apa yang dikatakan Taemin padamu tadi?"

" Tidak ada. Dia hanya bersikap menyebalkan dan menghina kaum ku."

" Tidak ada pertanyaan aneh? Atau mencurigaimu karena kau berada di sini?"

" Tidak. Sepertinya, baginya menghinaku lebih menarik ketimbang mencurigai alasanku berada disini."

" Baguslah." Jongin mendesah lega. " Sudah tidak marah lagi padaku?" Tanya Jongin dan kali ini Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum malu-malu. Jongin meringis mendengar degupan jantungnya sendiri. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya malaikat cantik ini bisa membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat hanya karena satu senyuman.

" Bagus. Ayo kita ke tempat persembunyian kita. Aku lelah dan ingin kau mengelus kepalaku seperti biasa." Ujar Jongin seraya menarik kekasihnya menuju tempat mereka memadu kasih.

####################################################################################################################################################

Minseok melangkah keluar dari lubang langit. Malaikat bertubuh mungil tersebut baru saja kembali dari bumi untuk memeriksa keadaan malaikat-malaikat yang sedang bertugas disana. Minseok berjalan perlahan ke arah taman batas sambil menikmati angin bertiup menerpa rambutnya yang berwarna kecoklatan. Matanya melihat sekeliling dan memerhatikan keadaan sekitar. Tidak ada yang aneh saat ini semuanya tampak normal.

Minseok melanjutkan langkahnya lagi tapi tiba-tiba ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya menghentikan langkah kakinya. Minseok melihat Sehun keluar dari dalam semak-semak dengan terburu-buru. Minseok membuka mulutnya untuk memanggil Sehun tapi tiba-tiba satu pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil Sehun.

" Sedang apa dia disana?" Gumam Minseok heran. Perlahan Minseok membawa langkahnya menuju semak-semak tempat Sehun tadi berada.

Rasa ingin tahu membimbingnya mendekati tempat itu. Bagi Minseok semak-semak itu terlihat sangat aneh. Semak-semak itu tertutup rapat oleh daun-daun yang tumbuh lebat ditambah letaknya yang berada di ujung taman batas membuatnya tampak seperti sebuah tempat persembunyian.

 _`Apa yang dilakukannya didalam semak-semak ini sendirian?'_ Pikir Minseok penasaran.

Dibanding itu Minseok lebih penasaran dengan alasan Sehun mengunjungi taman ini. Hampir setiap hari rasanya Sehun mengunjungi taman ini padahal menurut Minseok taman ini tidak lebih menarik dibanding taman surga terlebih lagi banyak iblis yang berkeliaran disini membuat taman ini mendapat nilai minus dari banyak malaikat namun meski begitu Sehun sangat senang bermain kesini bahkan tampaknya sekarang ini taman batas sudah jadi salah satu tempat favoritnya.

Langkah Minseok tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari semak-semak itu. Minseok mempercepat langkahnya rasa penasaran memancingnya untuk cepat-cepat tiba disana. Beberapa saat kemudian Minseok sudah sampai didepan semak itu. Minseok memperhatikan semak-semak itu dengan seksama. Mencari-cari dimana letak keistimewaan semak-semak ini sampai-sampai Sehun mau mengunjunginya. Minseok mulai melangkah masuk namun apa yang dilihatnya ternyata sangat mengecewakan. Tidak ada apa-apa di dalam sana. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari tempat ini. Rasa penasaran Minseok hilang saat itu juga. Padahal tadinya dia berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disini tapi ternyata tidak ada apa-apa.

Minseok mendengus pelan kemudian beranjak meninggalkan semak-semak itu tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti lagi saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap seonggokan serbuk berwarna kekuningan di pojok semak-semak. Onggokan serbuk itu menarik perhatiannya. Minseok bergerak mendekati serbuk itu kemudian berjongkok didepannya. Serbuk itu terasa familiar baginya terlebih lagi saat dia mengambilnya sedikit dan mencium aromanya untuk memastikan dugaannya. Mata Minseok terbelalak lebar saat bau menyengat dari serbuk itu dirasakannya menusuk hidungnya.

" _Sulfur_. " Bisik Minseok kaget.

 _Sulfur_ adalah jejak yang ditinggalkan iblis saat mereka keluar dari gerbang neraka. Saat iblis keluar dari neraka mereka akan meninggalkan sulfur ditempat yang disinggahinya sebagai pertanda keberadaan mereka. Minseok menatap kesekitar semak-semak itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, Kecurigaan dan tanda tanya besar muncul dalam hatinya.

 _`Kalau ditempat ini ada sulfur berarti ada iblis yang menyinggahi tempat ini. Sedangkan Sehun baru saja keluar dari tempat ini lalu kalau begitu..._ '

Minseok berusaha menyambungkan keanehan yang mengusikya tapi tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang saat dia mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Saat dia merasakan hawa iblis dari Sehun di taman istana.

Minseok ternganga. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, matanya terbelalak, otaknya terasa blank dan pandangannya terasa kabur. Rasa tak percaya bercampur kaget terlukis diwajah manisnya. Malaikat itu menatap onggokan belerang didepannya, mengingat persisnya Sehun keluar dari dalam semak ini dan mengulang kembali ingatannya saat dia merasakan hawa iblis dari Sehun saat kejadian di taman kemarin dulu itu. Semakin Minseok mengingatnya rasa sesak semakin menyelimutinya.

" Dewa, pertanda apa ini?" Bisik Minseok kalut pada dirinya sendiri.

 **To Be Continue…..**

 **A/N : Buat yang pada nanya kenapa di chapter sebelumnya ada nyelip nama Changmin, aku akan jelasin. I told u since the 1st chapter kalau ff ini adalah ff jaman bahela aku yg aku remake. Nah castnya Taeyong di versi lama itu adalah Changmin, jdi kemarin itu aku msh kurang teliti waktu ngeditnya. Sorry utk ketidaknyamanannya..**

 **Hehehehe. Anyway reviews, subscribes, and followers are love. Till next time babies ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title : Love between Devil & Angel**

 **Cast : Kin Jongin, Oh Sehun, Others**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Chapter: 13/?**

 **Warning : Drama overload**

 **\- Author Point of View -**

Minseok terduduk di kursi taman. Wajahnya tampak sangat cemas dan bingung seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dia masih memikirkan kejadian sore tadi. Saat dia melihat Sehun dan belerang yang dia temukan didalam semak-semak di taman batas. Berbagai kemungkinan Minseok simpulkan. Mulai itu adalah suatu ketidak sengajaan, Sehun berteman dengan iblis sampai hal yang paling gawat. Sehun bercinta dengan iblis.

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat saat memikirkan kemungkinan terakhir. Dia tidak sanggup memikirkan hal itu. Dia tidak sanggup memikirkan kalau ternyata adiknya berkhianat dan melakukan dosa sebesar itu. Minseok menarik napas pelan dan berusaha berpikir kalau Sehun dan sulfur itu hanyalah suatu kebetulan belaka tapi kemudian dugaanya itu langsung tertepis saat dia mengingat hawa iblis yang pernah dia rasakan keluar dari tubuh Sehun saat berada ditaman ini.

Minseok mendesah gusar. Berarti mungkin saja kemungkinan kedua. Sehun berteman dengan iblis. Tapi sedekat apa hubungan pertemanan mereka sampai Sehun bisa tertempel hawa iblis? Hawa iblis hanya akan menempel jika terjadi kontak langsung dan apa mungkin Sehun berpelukan dengan teman iblisnya ? Untuk apa? Rasanya sangat tidak masuk akal. Lagipula setahu Minseok, Sehun tidak pernah punya teman iblis. Jika Sehun memang berteman dengan iblis, seharusnya dia menceritakannya dengan Minseok karena pertemanan iblis dan malaikat itu tidak dilarang tapi kenapa Sehun tidak pernah mengatakannya?

" Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bercerita padamu dia akan berteman dengan iblis jika mendengar kata iblis saja matamu sudah terbelalak lebar? Pakai otakmu untuk berpikir." Minseok mendesis marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Malaikat manis itu kemudian bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan mondar-mandir dengan kedua tangan dipinggangnya. Dia benar-benar merasa cemas. Dia tidak pernah mengira kalau adiknya yang satu itu akan terlibat sesuatu dengan iblis. Minseok sebenarnya percaya tak percaya tapi semua ini terus mengusiknya. Pria bertubuh mungil itu menghela napas panjang dan membalikan tubuhnya dan saat itu dia melihat Sosok yang tengah dicemaskan berjalan melewati teras taman menuju kamarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Minseok langsung memanggil adiknya.

" Sehunie." Panggilnya. Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum manis pada Minseok seraya berjalan menghampiri.

" Ada apa _hyung_?" Tanya Sehun.

Minseok balik menatap Sehun dan tersenyum canggung pada. Bingung apa yang harus dikatakan pada Sehun tentang kecurigaannya. Minseok menatap Sehun lekat-lekat yang balik menatapnya dengan bingung, Berpikir keras apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menepis kecurigaannya.

" Tidak ada. Aku hanya- rindu saja padamu Sehunie. Kemana saja kau seharian? Rasanya aku tidak melihatmu."

" Seperti biasa _hyung_. Aku hanya bermain-main saja."

" Main? Di taman batas lagi?" Pancing Minseok.

" Tidak. Aku tadi hanya main di taman utara." Jawab Sehun cepat.

Jantung Minseok serasa berhenti berdegup saat mendengar jawaban Sehun.. Taman utara katanya? Jelas-jelas tadi Minseok melihatnya di taman batas.

" _Hyung_ kenapa?" Pertanyaan Sehun membangunkan Minseok dari lamunannya.

" Huh? Tidak. Aku hanya—mengantuk. Sudah malam Sehun. Kau pergilah tidur." Ujar Minseok tenang seraya mengusap pelan rambut adiknya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan taman dengan Sehun yang masih menatapi punggung kakak tertuanya yang menjauh.

Minseok berjalan menjauhi Sehun dengan perasaan tak karuan.

Sehun berbohong.

Dia membohongi Minseok.

Dia bilang dia tidak ke taman batas padahal jelas sekali Minseok melihatnya keluar dari semak-semak itu.

 _'Kenapa dia berbohong? Kalau dia bohong berarti ada sesuatu yang ditutupinya kan? Apa itu?_ '

Minseok terus berjalan dengan bermacam-macam pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Ketakutan Minseok tentang dugaan Sehun berhubungan dengan iblis semakin besar saat mendengar kebohongannya.

 _`Apa mungkin dia benar-benar bercinta dengan iblis? Itu sebabnya dia sangat suka ke taman batas? Untuk menemui iblis itu? Itu sebabnya dia berbohong padaku karena tahu aku akan melarangnya pergi ke taman batas lagi kalau dia terlalu sering main kesana?_

Tiba-tiba Minseok menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap punggung Sehun yang kini sudah berjalan menjauh menuju kamarnya.

 _' Apa itu yang sebenarnya terjadi?'_

##############################################################################

Minseok melirik Sehun yang duduk disampingnya. Malaikat itu tengah menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang tanpa sekalipun menyadari lirikan Minseok padanya. Sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian malam itu. Kecurigaan Miseok kalau Sehun berhubungan dengan iblis masih ada tapi selama beberapa hari ini Minseok mengawasi adiknya secara diam-diam, dia tidak menemukan satu petunjukpun yang mengarah pada kecurigaannya. Sudah beberapa hari ini juga Sehun tidak pergi ke taman batas membuat Minseok mulai tak yakin dengan dugaannya.

Semalaman malaikat bertubuh mungil itu memikirkan masalah ini. Dia berpikir bahwa mungkin semua ini hanya kebetulan saja. Minseok mulai lelah mengawasi Sehun dan dia merasa bodoh karena mencurigai adiknya sendiri melakukan hal semacam ini. Bagaimana mungkin dia berpikir Sehun menjalin hubungan dengan iblis padahal dia tahu sesering apa _ummanya_ menekankan pada mereka untuk menjauhi mahkluk yang satu itu dan Sehun adalah anak yang patuh. Jadi dia tidak mungkin melanggar apa yang dikatakan _ummanya_ dan melakukan hal macam ini. Minseok mendesah pelan dan tersenyum kecil menyesali kebodohannya. Minseok melirik Sehun lagi dan kali ini ternyata Sehun menyadari lirikan kakaknya membuat Minseok memberikan senyum termanis pada adik kesayangannya.

##############################################################################

" Minseok mencurigaimu?" Tanya Jongin kaget saat Sehun memberitahukan alasan kenapa dia tidak datang menemui Jongin selama hampir seminggu ini.

Kini dia dan Sehun tengah duduk berdua di dalam semak cinta mereka setelah satu minggu tidak bertemu. Sehun mengangguk dan menoleh ke arah Jongin. Menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan mata teduhnya.

" Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi makanya aku bisa kemari menemuimu." Jawab Sehun tenang.

" Darimana kau tahu kalau dia sudah tidak mencurigaimu lagi huh?" Tanya Jongin. Dia cukup panik mendengar kabar ini. Salahkan Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja mengatakan bahwa kakak tertuanya bisa saja mulai mencurigainya.

" Aku membaca hatinya." Jawab Sehun simpel.

" Apa?"

" Aku membaca hatinya. Tadi pagi, saat sarapan aku duduk disebelahnya dan coba-coba aku membaca hatinya. Aku beruntung karena dia tidak menutup pintu hatinya." Sehun tersenyum menang menatap Jongin yang terbelalak menatapnya.

" Benarkah?" Tanya Jongin tak percaya.

" Betul. Aku jamin." Jawab Sehun yakin.

" Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sepintar itu." Ujar Jongin akhirnya setelah lama terdiam. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban kekasihnya membuat Jongin tertawa kecil dan menarik hidung mancungnya gemas.

" Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau Minseok mencurigaimu?" Tanya Jongin seraya merapikan helaian poni Sehun yang sedikit berantakan tertiup angin.

" Karena aku sangat mengenal _hyungku_." Jawab Sehun pelan. Jongin mengernyit tak mengerti dengan jawaban yang diberikan Sehun.

" Aku sangat mengenal mereka jadi aku pasti tahu jika ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan mereka dan aku tahu Minseok _hyung_ bersikap berbeda padaku. Aku tahu dari caranya menatapku. Aku tahu Minseok _hyung_ mengawasiku dari jauh selama seminggu kemarin. Dan aku sangat tersiksa." Ujar Sehun seraya menatap Jongin sedih.

" Karena tidak bisa bertemu denganku atau karena kau membohongi _hyungmu_?" T anya Jongin dengan lembut.

Sehun menatap dalam-dalam kedalam bola mata Jongin yang hitam kelam. Bola mata yang indah dan membuatnya terlarut dalam kehangatan setiap kali menatapnya.

" Keduanya. Aku merasa tersiksa karena tidak bisa melihatmu tapi aku juga tersiksa membohongi _hyungku_.." Jawab Sehun lirih.

Malaikat cantik itu menundukkan wajahnya. Jongin menatap kepala Sehun yang tertunduk lemas didepannya. Dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Sehun saat ini. Dia pasti merasa bersalah karena sudah membohongi keluarga yang amat disayanginya.

" Kau mau kita putus?" Ujar Jongin tenang. Sehun langsung mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar perkataan Jongin.

" Tidak Jongin. Sama sekali tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Jangan mengatakan hal itu kau sudah janji padaku kan?" Ujar Sehun dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Jongin tersenyum kecil dan mengecup pelan hidung mancung Sehun.

" Maafkan aku." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum manis. " Lalu kalau begitu, bisa kita lupakan masalah _hyungmu_ dan bersenang-senang disini? Mengingat kau sudah menelantarkanku selama seminggu." Lanjut Jongin membuat Sehun tersenyum karena perkataanya.

" Apa kau merindukanku?" Goda Sehun.

" Tentu saja. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku kalau aku tidak mencium bibirmu sehari saja." Yunho berbisik nakal membuat wajah Sehun memerah seketika.

" Jadi, apa aku boleh menciummu sekarang?" Goda Jongin seraya menundukan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir merah Sehun.

" Kalau aku bilang tidak boleh?" Balas Sehun seraya menutupi bibir Jongin yang hampir menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari tangannya.

" Aku akan membuatmu mengatakan boleh." Ujar Jongin seraya menarik Sehun ke pelukannya erat-erat dan mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman kecil di sepanjang leher jenjang Sehun membuat si cantik mendesah geli.

" Hei, kau iblis mesum hentikan. Itu geli." Sehun meronta pelan dalam dekapan erat Jongin.

Jongin mengacuhkan ucapan Sehun dan tetap menciumi setiap jengkal lehernya. Sehan tersentak pelan saat Jongin menggigit pelan lehernya. Jujur saja, meski dimulut Sehun menyuruh Jongin untuk menghentikan perbuatannya tapi didalam hati Sehun menginginkan Jongin untuk terus melakukan ini. Napas Sehun mulai terengah-engah karena ciuman yunho yang semakin gencar yunho tersenyum senang menyadari saat menyadari bahwa Sehun menikmati apa yang dia lakukan.

" Sekarang sudah boleh?" Bisik Jongin. Ciumannya kini menjalar ke daun telinga Sehun.

" Mmmhhh. Terserah apa maumu." Desah Sehun dengan mata terpejam.

Jongin melonggarkan pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memagut bibir kekasihnya yang sudah pasrah dalam dekapannya. Jongin menciumi bibir Sehun penuh nafsu dan semakin menjadi-jadi saat Sehun membalas ciumannya. Jongin baru saja memasukan lidahnya dalam bibir Sehun saat sesuatu yang menyakitkan menghantam dadanya dadanya membuatnya terpental ke atas tanah. Hantaman itu membuat dadanya terasa sakit sekali sehingga dia sulit menarik napas dan terbatuk. Sehun membuka matanya cepat dan terkejut saat melihat Jongin terkapar di tanah dengan banyak darah keluar dari mulutnya.

" JONGIN!" Pekik Sehun seraya bergerak menghampiri kekasihnya tapi kemudian dia terbelalak kaget saat mendapati tidak bisa menggerakan kakinya sama sekali. Sehun menunduk menatap kakinya yang entah sejak kapan terbelit oleh tali yang berpendar dalam cahaya keperakan. Dia bingung sekali dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini.

" Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh adikku dengan tangan kotormu itu."

Satu suara dingin meluncur keluar membuat Sehun beralih ke arah datangnya suara. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak saat mendapati Minseok tengah berdiri disampingnya. Menatap Jongin dengan amarah dan benci yang terpancar jelas dari matanya. Sehun terpaku ditempatnya dengan keringat dingin yang kini mengucur deras dipelipisnya. Tanpa dia sadari tubuhnya bergetar takut saat menatap antara kakaknya yang diliputi amarah dan kekasihnya yang kini terkapar bersimbah darah.

##############################################################################

" _Hyung_ —" Bisik Sehun tak percaya.

Minseok menoleh perlahan ke arah Sehun dan menatapnya tajam. Sehun bergidik melihat cara Minseok menatapnya belum pernah dilihatnya Minseok semarah ini selama hidupnya. Sehun ingin sekali menolehkan kepalanya dari tatapan Minseok tapi otot lehernya terasa kaku dan tanpa aba-aba Minseok menampar Sehun keras. Sehun memejamkan mata. Menahan perih dipipinya sementara mata Jongin membulat melihat Minseok menampar Sehun didepan matanya.

Jongin berusaha bangun tapi dadanya sakit sekali kalau dia mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit saja. Entah mantra apa yang dipakai Minseok untuk melukainya. Susah payah Jongin merayap kepojok semak-semak, berusaha untuk duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya agar bisa bernapas lebih baik.

" _Hyung_ kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya Sehun ragu-ragu seraya menahan rasa sakit dipipinya yang memerah.

" Kau pikir aku sudah benar-benar berhenti mencurigaimu? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau tadi kau membaca hatiku? Aku bahkan dengan sengaja membuka pintu hatiku." T utur Minseok.

" Apa?" Bisik Sehun tak percaya.

" Aku tahu kalau kau menyadari kecurigaanku padamu dan kau tak pernah mau membuka pintu hatimu jadi aku pikir kenapa bukan aku saja yang membuka pintu hatiku agar aku bisa mengelabuimu saat kau membacanya. Dan rencanaku benar-benar berhasil." Lanjut Minseok lagi membuat Sehun terbelalak mendengar penjelasannya.

" Bisa-bisanya kau membiarkan iblis menyentuh tubuhmu." Pekik Minseok dan satu tamparan lagi mendarat di pipi Sehun tapi Sehun tidak menjerit. Dia juga tidak mengaduh kesakitan meski Jongin bisa melihat bibir Sehun bergetar antara menahan sakit dan takut.

" Jangan pukul lagi. Kumohon jangan pukul dia lagi." Seruan Jongin saat melihat Minseok akan melayangkan tamparannya lagi pada Sehun. Minseok menoleh ke arah Jongin dan menatap Jongin yang bersender disemak-semak dengan satu tangan memegangi dada kanannya.

" Kau ingin melindunginya huh? Apa yang bisa dilakukan iblis sekarat sepertimu untuk melindungi malaikat tangkang sepertinya?" Cibir Minseok sinis. Jongin terbatuk lagi dan menggeleng pelan dengan napas terengah-engah.

" Hanya- hanya jangan menyakitinya saja." Pinta Jongin seraya menatap Minseok. Malaikat bertubuh mungil itu hanya menatap Jongin datar sebelum kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

" Itu berarti kau minta aku menyakitimu." Ujarnya seraya berjalan mendekati Jongin.

Sehun menatap Minseok was-was dengan jantung berdegup kencang dan air mata yang mulai menetes turun melihat keadaan Jongin. Jongin hanya bisa mengamati Minseok yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Dadanya terlalu sakit untuk diajak bergerak. Sebenarnya kalau Jongin mau Jongin bisa saja melawan Minseok. Dia hanya perlu berkonsentrasi dan mengumpulkan kekuatannya tapi Jongin tidak mau itu. Dia tidak mau bertarung melawan Minseok karena dia memang salah. Jongin tahu dia salah. Dari awal Jongin juga tahu saat ini akan tiba. Jongin hanya tidak bisa memprediksikan kapan saat ini tiba dan saat ini kini benar-benar tiba.

Jongin hanya bisa menatap pasrah pada Minseok yang berjalan semakin dekat kearahnya. Jongin tahu ini adalah hukuman untuknya. Dia bisa melihat kemarahan dari sorot mata Minseok dan Jongin tahu jika malaikat itu kini ingin memusnahkannya dan sekali lagi dia pasrah. Dia rela musnah disini tanpa harus berjuang dengan Sehun. Jongin rela dia musnah saat ini juga agar Sehun tidak disiksa. Kalau Jongin musnah Sehun hanya akan menjalani hukuman ringan karena mereka berdua tidak akan mungkin menjalin cinta lagi tapi kalau Jongin bertahan hidup Sehun pasti tidak akan mau melupakannya dan dia akan dihukum berat. Jongin tidak mau itu. Jongin tidak mau malaikatnya merasakan rasa sakit lebih dari ini. Cukup dia saja yang merasakan sakitnya hukuman ini.

Minseok menghentikan langkahnya didepan Jongin dan menatap iblis tampan yang tengah kesakitan itu dengan sorot mata penuh benci dan amarah.

" Kau sudah membuat adikku kotor iblis." Desis Minseok tajam.

Hati Jongin serasa tergores mendengar perkataan Minseok. Malaikat itu benar. Jongin memang sudah mengotori Sehun. Jongin lah yang meminta Sehun menjadi kekasihnya. Jongin lah yang menarik Sehun kedalam jurang penyiksaan ini dan menyadari hal itu Jongin semakin merasa Sehun tak pantas untuk dihukum.

" Aku tahu. Karena itu, aku lah yang pantas dihukum. Aku lah yang pantas musna.!" Jawab Jongin tenang.

" Kau memang harus dihukum. Tapi si pembangkang itu juga harus mendapatkan hukumannya." Jawab Minseok dingin.

" Jangan. Kau boleh memusnahkanku sekarang juga tapi kumohon jangan hukum Sehun. Jangan siksa dia." Jongin menatap Minseok serius. Minseok sedikit terhenyak dengan reaksi Jongin yang sangat melindungi Sehun tapi sebentar kemudian tatapannya kembali datar.

" Kalian harus menuai apa yang kalian tabur." Ujar Minseok sebelum mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Jongin membuat Sehun langsung histeris melihatnya.

" TIDAK. TIDAK. _HYUNG_ JANGAN SENTUH JONGIN. JANGAN SAKITI DIA. _HYUNG_ KUMOHON JANGAN MUSNAHKAN JONGIN." Sehun menjerit histeris. Dia tahu apa yang akan Minseok lakukan pada Jongin dan dia tidak mau itu tejadi terlebih lagi di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

" _HYUNG_ KUMOHON. JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARINYA. JANGAN SAKITI JONGIN. JANGAN MUSNAHKAN JONGIN. _HYUNG_ KUMOHON." Jerit Sehut histeris ditengah air matanya yang berurai.

Sehun meronta kencang ditempatnya tapi sekuat apapun dia meronta tetap membuat kakinya tak bergerak. Minseok sudah menjerat kakinya dengan tali malaikat sejak tadi. Sehun menjerit semakin histeris saat melihat raut kesakitan yang terpancar dari wajah Jongin. Air matanya mengalir cepat dan dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Dia merasa marah sekali. Marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk melindungi Jongin.

" _HYUNG_ JANGAN SAKITI DIA! AKU YANG SALAH! AKULAH YANG SALAH!" Jerit Sehun kencang namun Minseok masih bergeming dari tempatnya dan tetap melakukan apa yang dilakukannya.

Sehun terisak kencang melihat pemandangan didepannya. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia berpelukan dengan Jongin dan kini dia melihat pria yang sangat dicintainya menderita didepannya. Hatinya sakit melihat Jongin kesakitan disana. Perih diwajahnya tak berarti apa-apa dibandingkan perih hatinya saat ini. Dia tidak mau Jongin disiksa seperti ini. Walau dia tahu saat ini akan tiba tapi dia tidak pernah tahu kalau kenyataannya akan semenyakitkan ini. Sehun tidak pernah tahu rasanya begitu menyakitkan melihat orang yang kita cintai menderita.

" _Hyung_ kumohon lepaskan dia. _Hyung_ kumohon. Hukum aku saja. Jangan sakiti Jongin." Sehun terisak kencang dan terus mengoceh berharap Minseok akan mendengarkan ratapannya dan berhenti menyiksa Jongin.

Tapi sekencang apapun ratapan Sehun, Minseok mengacuhkannya. Dia tetap saja menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Jongin dan Sehun tahu itu cara untuk melempar arwah iblis kedasar neraka. Bahu Sehun bergetar hebat karena isakannya yang tak kunjung berhenti rasanya dia ingin mati saja melihat Jongin disiksa seperti ini. Rasanya Sehun ingin musnah saat ini juga bersama Jongin. Sehun tertunduk menatap rumput dengan air mata yang terus mengalir turun di kedua belah pipinya. Dia tidak sanggup lagi melihat wajah kesakitan Jongin.

" Musnahkan aku saja. Musnahkan aku saja." Racau Sehun disela-sela isak tangisnya. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya lagi tangisnya semakin hebat saat melihat mata Jongin perlahan-lahan mulai tertutup.

" TIDAK. TIDAK- JONGIN. _HYUNG_ JANGAN BIARKAN JONGIN MUSNAH. JONGIN BUKA MATAMU." Jerit Sehun seiring dengan mata Jongin yang mulai tertutup. Sehun berteriak histeris dan menangis meraung-raung saat mata Jongin tertutup rapat. Kepalanya terkulai ke satu sisi bahunya dan Sehun bisa merasakan kalau Jongin mulai berhenti bernapas. Tak berapa lama kemudian Minseok menarik tangannya dari Jongin dan bangkit perlahan kemudian berjalan menjauhi tubuh Jongin dan berannjak ke sisi Sehun. Tangis Sehun semakin mengencang seiring langkah Minseok yang mendekat padanya.

" JONGIN BUKA MATAMU. JONGIN BUKA MATAMU. KUMOHON JONGIN BUKA MATAMU." Jerit Sehun sementara Minseok mulai melepas tali malaikat di kakinya. Sehun langsung beranjak mendekati Jongin tapi sebelum dia dapat bergerak lebih jauh Minseok sudah menangkap kerah jubahnya dan menyeretnya berdiri.

" TIDAK. LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU! AKU MAU BERSAMA JONGIN." Sehun meronta hebat dalam cengkraman Minseok membuat malaikat yang lebih tua sedikit kesusahan untuk menariknya pergi. Meskipun tubuh Sehun jauh lebih besar dibandingkan Minseok tapi tenganya tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan malaikat yang lebih tua itu.

" LEPASKAN AKU! AKU MAU MELIHAT JONGIN! LEPASKAN AKU! LEPAS! LEPASKAN!" Pekik Sehun berurai air mat tapi Minseok tetap mengacuhkannya malah dia semakin mepererat cengkramannya dan menyeret Sehun keluar dari semak-semak.

" TIDAK. TIDAK. ARGGGHHHHH..." Sehun meronta dan menjerit kesal saat tubuhnya terseret semakin jauh oleh Minseok.

Sehun menatap tubuh Jongin yang tergeletak tak berdaya meski pandangannya terasa kabur karena air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir sejak tadi. Sehun ingin sekali ada disana. Sehun ingin disamping Jongin. Memeluknya dan membisikkan rasa cintanya agar Jongin membuka matanya lagi. Sehun tidak mau berpisah dengan Jongin. Sehun tidak mau kehilangan Jongin tapi apapun keinginannya itu tidak akan terkabul karena saat ini Minseok semakin membawanya menjauh dari tempat dimana Jongin berada. Minseok semakin membawanya menjauh dari orang yang paling dicintai dalam hidupnya dan saat itu juga Sehun tahu ini adalah awal dari penderitaannya.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **A/N : And, this is it babies. We're going to start the angst. Who's ready for some tears?**

 **Reviews, Subscribes, and followers are love.**

 **Till next time babies ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title : Love between Devil & Angel**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Others**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Chapter: 14/?**

 **Warning : Drama overload**

 **\- Author Point of View -**

Minseok menyeret tubuh Sehun masuk ke dalam istana membuat semua pelayan dan penjaga yang mereka lewati sejak tadi menatap mereka berdua dengan bingung. Bagaimana tidak, Minseok menyeret tubuh Sehun dengan tatapan yang sangat menakutkan sedangkan Sehun yang berada dalam cengkramannya hanya menangis tersedu-sedu tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun dari bibirnya. Minseok tidak menanggapi tangisan Sehun. Sejak Minseok menyeret Sehun keluar dari taman batas dia tidak mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Tidak pada adiknya, tidak juga pada malaikat-malaikat yang kerap bertanya khawatir sejak tadi. Minseok hanya diam dan terus berjalan membawa adiknya menuju ruangan _ummanya_ untuk segera diadili.

" _Hyung_ ada apa ini?" Cegat Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun langsung berlari menghampiri Minseok dan Sehun saat tak sengaja melihat kakaknya tengah menyeret Sehun dari balkon kamarnya. Baekhyun tersentak saat Minseok menatapnya. Tatapan Minseok sangat menakutkan sampai-sampai Baekhyun terlalu takut untuk membuka mulutnya lagi. Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun ke Sehun membuat Baekhyun terkesiap saat melihat cara Minseok memandang adiknya. Minseok menatap Sehun seolah-olah sehun adalah makhluk paling menjijikan yang pernah dia lihat. Seolah-olah Sehun adalah penghianat dan pembangkang.

" Kau akan segera tahu apa yang dilakukannya setelah aku membawanya ke _umma_.!" Ujar Minseok kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terpaku ditempatnya.

Perlu beberapa menit baginya untuk menyadari keseriusan macam apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini sampai akhirnya malaikat itu berlari masuk ke dalam istana dan memanggil saudara-saudaranya dengan terburu-buru. Puluhan pertanyaan mengiringi setiap langkah kakinya.

##################################################################################################################################################################################################

Minseok mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan _ummanya_ yang berwarna keperakan dengan ukiran-ukiran indah disetiap _inch_ bagiannya. Detik setelahnya Minseok membuka pintu itu dan melangkah masuk dengan Sehun yang masih dalam cengkramannya. Minseok mendapati _ummanya_ langsung mengangkat wajah dari kertas-kertas yang sedang dibacanya saat Sehun memasuki ruangan itu.

" Iblis ?" Bisik Ratu surga seraya menatap Minseok waspada saat merasakan hawa iblis memasuki ruangannya. Minseok membungkuk sopan pada _ummanya_ sedangkan Sehun hanya terus menangis sambil menatap lantai.

" Tidak _umma_. Tidak ada iblis disini. Hanya saja—" Minseok menggantung ucapannya dan menatap Sehun datar.

Ratu surga menatap Minseok bingung tapi saat dia mendapati bagaimana anak tertuanya memandang Sehun dengan tangan yang mencengkram kuat lengan Sehun, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Matanya membulat dan menatap Minseok tak percaya karena dugaan yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya.

" _Umma_ —" Ujar Minseok perlahan untuk menjelaskan situasi Sehun. Ratu Surga beranjak dari singgasananya dan berjalan perlahan ke arah mereka.

" Tidak mungkin." Potong Ratu surga tak percaya seraya menggeleng pelan.

" Aku melihat mereka dengan mata kepalaku sendiri _umma_." Ujar Minseok tegas.

" TIDAK MUNGKIN." Bantah Sang Ratu. " Sehun kau tidak seperti itu kan nak? Itu tidak mungkin kan ?" Pekik ratu surga tak percaya seraya mengguncang bahu Sehun agar malaikat cantik itu berhenti menunduk dan mau menatap wajahnya.

Detik saat ratu surga memegang bahu Sehun, saat itu juga Sehun membuka pintu hatinya membiarkan _ummanya_ tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Membiarkan _ummanya_ melihat apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya bersama Jongin selama ini. Sehun sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan hukuman macam apa yang akan diterimanya nanti. Dia tidak peduli jika harus dicambuk jutaan kali. Dia tidak peduli jika dia harus berendam di danau air mata selama bertahun-tahun untuk merenungi perbuatannya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli jika dia harus masuk bangsal selatan sekalipun. Dia tidak peduli apapun lagi jika Jongin sudah tak lagi ada disampingnya.

Sehun terus terisak sementara Ratu surga terhenyak ditempatnya. Semakin dia melihat potongan-potongan memori Sehun yang diperlihatkan, rasa hatinya semakin tak karuan. Marah, sedih dan kecewa bercampur jadi satu. Ratu surga tak tahan lagi melihat potongan memori Sehun saat dia berciuman dengan Jongin. Rasanya puluhan kali sudah Ratu surga mendapati bibir Jongin menjelajahi bibir putranya dengan penuh nafsu dan saat Ratu surga melihat potongan memori terakhir yang diberikan Sehun, saat dimana Sehun membalas ciuman Jongin dengan mesra, amarahnya tak lagi dapat terbendung. Ratu surga menampar Sehun sampai Sehun tersungkur di lantai dengan darah yang mulai mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

" _Hyung_..."

" Sehunie..."

Mereka bertiga menolehkan wajah ke pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka tepat saat Sehun jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Yuta tengah berdiri di ambang pintu menatap Sehun yang terduduk di lantai dengan darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

" _Hyung_ kau tak apa?" Pekik Yuta cemas seraya berlari menghampiri Sehun dan memeriksa kondisi kakaknya. Sementara si kembar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bertukar pandang sebelum menatap ibu dan saudara mereka. Mereka bertiga tampak sangat menyeramkan membuat aura dalam ruangan ini terasa sangat tegang.

" _Umma_ ada apa? Kenapa kalian semua terlihat tegang? Kenapa Sehun _hyung_ berdarah begini?" Yuta menatap _ummanya_ antara cemas dan bingung.

Ratu surga balik menatap Yuta dengan emosi yang terpancar jelas. Rasanya semua yang ada didalam ruangan itu bisa merasakan kalau hawa malaikat dari tubuh _umma_ mereka sudah menghilang entah kemana.

" Kau akan membenci kakakmu seumur hidup kalau kau mengetahui yang sebenarnya Yuta." Pekik Ratu surga membuat Yuta dan si kembar mengernyit bingung sementara Sehun masih terisak ditempatnya. Bukan menangisi perih yang dirasakannya saat ini tapi menangisi nasib hubungannya dengan Jongin yang harus berakhir dengan jalan seperti ini.

" _Umma_ , _hyung_ sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sehun?" Kyungsoo membuka suara karena tak tahan lagi mendengar tangisan Sehun.

" Dekati saja di dan kau akan melihatnya." Jawab Minseok.

Si kembar saling melirik sebelum akhirnya bergerak canggung ke arah Sehun. Mereka bertiga berjongkok di depan adiknya, memejamkan mata mereka dan berkonsentrasi untuk membaca hati atau melihat potongan memorinya. Hanya butuh beberapa detik bagi kedua malaikat tersebut untuk menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi pada adik mereka melihat potongan memori Sehun yang sedang berciuman mesra dengan Jongin.

" Sehunie—" Bisik Kyungsoo tak percaya sementara Baekhyun terbelalak kaget menatap Sehun yang tengah terisak dalam rangkulan Yuta.

Perlahan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun melangkah mundur menjauhi Sehun dengan rasa kecewa yang menjalar di hati mereka. Mereka tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Sehun yang selama ini selalu terlihat manis dan patuh bisa melakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu. Yuta menatap saudara-saudaranya dengan bingung dan marah. Bingung dengan reaksi _hyungnya_ yang malah menjauh dari Sehun dan bukan membantunya. Marah karena hanya dia satu-satunya orang dalam ruangan ini yang tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

" _Hyung_ apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Yuta tak sabar.

" Dia- menjalin cinta dengan iblis." Ujar Kyungsoo ragu-ragu seraya melempakan tatapan kecewa pada Sehun. Mata Yuta melebar mendengar jawaban yang diberikan kakaknya.

" Itu tidak mungkin. _Hyung_ jangan sembarangan bicara. Sehun _hyung_ tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Iya kan _hyung_?" Yuta menatap Sehun yang masih menunduk. Menghindari tatapan jijik dan benci yang dilayangkan padanya.

" _Hyung_ itu tidak mungkin kan?" Ulang Yuta seraya mengguncang tubuh Sehun karena dia tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sehun masih diam tak menjawab. Yuta mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sehun dan menatap wajah kakak kembarnya yang menolak menatapnya. Yuta beralih menatap Minseok dan mendapati kakak pertamanya tengah menatap Sehun dengan wajah terdingin yang pernah dia lihat. Yuta akhirnya menatap _ummanya_ yang sedang berbalik memunggungi mereka semua. Yuta tidak perlu menatap wajah _ummanya_ untuk mengetahui betapa marahnya dia saat ini. _Ummanya_ sudah menunjukan lewat aura malaikatnya yang tak lagi terasa di ruangan ini. Yuta kembali menatap Sehun dan melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama sekali lagi. Berharap kali ini _hyungnya_ akan mengangkat wajahnya dan mebantah tuduhan yang ditudingkan padanya.

Perlahan Sehun menegadahkan wajahnya sampai akhirnya matanya yang memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis bertemu dengan sepasang bola mata Yuta yang kecoklatan. Yuta balik menatap Sehun menanti jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibir kakak kesayangannya.

" Itu benar." Jawab Sehun parau.

Yuta merasa sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa begitu mendengar jawaban Sehun. Bagaimana mungkin kakak yang selama ini dipujanya, yang selalu dia banggakan karena kepatuhannya, yang selalu dia jadikan teladan, mencorengkan noda ke wajahnya sendiri? Rasanya Yuta tidak bisa percaya kalau Sehun sudah membohonginya selama ini.

" _Hyung_." ujar Yuta pelan.

Sehun balas menatap Yuta. Dia tahu saat ini Yuta pasti merasa sangat kecewa dan marah karena selama ini Sehun sudah berbohong dengannya tapi dia tidak peduli lagi karena saat ini otaknya hanya bisa memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Jongin yang sebenarnya. Apakah iblis itu benar-benar musnah atau tidak.

" Kau benar-benar sudah membuatku malu Sehun." Teriak Ratu surga tanpa menatap Sehun. Semua anaknya hanya terdiam mendengar jeritan _ummanya_. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara. Tidak dalam saat seperti ini.

" Apa yang ada diotakmu sampai-sampai kau bisa berhubungan dengan iblis itu? Padahal kau tahu kalau iblis itu licik. Mereka mendekatimu karena ingin menjerumuskanmu ke neraka. Padahal kau tahu kalau iblis itu hanya makhluk rendah yang-"

" Jongin tidak seperti itu _umma_." Potong Sehun membuat Sang ratu langsung membalikkan badannya.

" Apa? Apa katamu tadi?" Ratu surga memicingkan matanya menatap Sehun

" Jongin tidak seperti itu. Dia bersamaku bukan karena ingin menjerumuskanku ke neraka tapi karena dia mencintaiku." Jawab Sehun.

 _Ummanya_ boleh saja menampar wajahnya atau memakinya berkali-kali tapi Sehun tidak bisa tinggal diam jika _ummanya_ mencela Jongin didepannya terlebih setelah apa yang Jongin korbankan untuk dirinya. Semua yang ada didalam ruangan itu tercengang dengan perkataan Sehun. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berkata seperti itu setelah kesalahan yang diperbuatnya. Harusnya sekarang dia bersujud memohon maaf bukannya menyulut kemarahan _ummanya_ seperti ini.

" Dia mencintaimu? Jangan bicara omong kosong didepanku Oh Sehun. Tidak ada iblis yang tulus di dunia ini." Cibir Sang ratu.

" _Umma_ bicara begitu karena _umma_ tidak pernah bertemu mereka. Kenyataannya aku menemukan iblis yang mencintaiku sepenuh hatinya." Jawab Sehun tenang membuat Sang ratu terbelalak lebar karena keberanian Sehun untuk menentangnya.

" Dan aku mencintainya." Lanjut Sehun tegas yang langsung dibalas satu tamparan lagi dari Sang Ratu membuat Yuta memekik kaget.

Sehun menutup mata berusaha menahan perih diwajahnya. Rasanya dia tak bisa lagi menghitung berapa banyak tamparan yang sudah diterimanya hari ini tapi meski begitu, Sehun yakin itu tetap tak seberapa dibandingkan sakit yang dirasakan Jongin saat Minseok menyerangnya tadi. Sehun menarik napas pelan, menguatkan dirinya untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Dia sudah putuskan untuk berjuang bersama Jongin. Jika Jongin merasakan betapa sakitnya hukuman yang diberikan Minseok padanya Sehun juga akan sabar menahan sakit semua hukuman yang akan didapatnya. Tidak peduli seberapa sakitnya itu.

 _'_ _Musnahpun kita akan bersama Jongin. Aku akan menyusulmu.'_ Bisik Sehun dalam hati. Sehun membuka mata dan kembali menatap _ummanya_.

" Maaf _umma_. Aku tahu aku mengecewakanmu tapi aku sangat mencintai Jongin." Ujar Sehun membuat Ratu surga harus menahan keras amarahnya agar tidak menampar Sehun lagi. Pipi Sehun sekarang tidak hanya memerah tapi juga mulai memar namun sedikitpun Sehun tidak mengeluh. Ratu surga menarik napas pelan seraya menatap Sehun yang balas menatapnya dengan tenang.

" Cukup sudah! Kau mau melupakannya atau tidak?" Tanya Ratu surga singkat dia sudah muak dengan semua pembelaan yang diberikan Sehun untuk Jongin.

" Aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya." Jawab Sehun. Ratu Surga menghembuskan napas perlahan mendengar jawaban Sehun. Dengan dagu terangkat tinggi dia memangil malaikat penjanga.

" Cambuk dia sampai dia merubah pikirannya." Perintah Sang ratu pada penjaga yang sejak tadi berdiri di luar ruangan.

Malaikat penjaga dengan sigap menarik Sehun untuk berdiri. Sehun membungkukkan badannya pada _ummanya,_ memberi hormat sebelum para malaikat penjaga menyeretnya ke luar ruangan untuk menjalani hukuman pertamanya di halaman belakang. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bersuara dalam ruangan itu setelah Sehun dibawa keluar. Mereka semua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Yuta yang saat ini hanya bisa menunduk menatap permadani di bawah kakinya menangis dalam diam atas semua yang terjadi pada _hyungnya_.

##################################################################################################################################################################################################

Yuta menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan sementara air matanya tak berhenti mengalir keluar. Bagaimana dia tidak menangis kalau saat ini dia tengah mendengar jerit kesakitan kakaknya yang tengah disiksa diluar sana. Sudah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu Yuta mendengar pekik kesakitan Sehun dan sampai saat ini jeritan-jeritan Sehun masih terus terdengar. Yuta tidak tahu sudah berapa ratus cambukan yang diterima oleh Sehun dan sampai kapan itu akan berlanjut. Yuta terisak hebat dalam kamarnya. Rasanya dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi mendengar jeritan kesakitan Sehun tapi para penjaga diluar sana masih terus mencambukinya dan itu artinya Sehun masih juga belum merubah pendiriannya. Yuta tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sehun begitu keras kepala dan bergeming dengan pendiriannya akan iblis tersebut.

" Sebesar itu kah cintamu untuk iblis itu _hyung_ ? Sampai kau rela mengorbankan dirimu sampai seperti ini? Apa yang akan kau dapatkan dari semua ini? Apa balasan untuk semua pengorbananmu ini ? Kenapa kau begitu bodoh _hyung_? Kenapa kau begitu bodoh." Bisik Yuta disela-sela isak tangisnya.

Air mata Yuta terus mengalir seiring dengan doa yang terus dikirimkan untuk _hyungnya_. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia perbuat untuk membantu Sehun kecuali ini. Yuta tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi selain menangis dan berdoa agar Sehun cepat merubah pendiriannya dan bebas dari segela hukuman yang siap menderanya.

 **\- Minseok Point of View -**

Aku hanya berdiri dalam diam menatapnya yang terus menjerit kesakitan lewat balkon kamarku. Entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya cambuk itu melesat cepat melukai tubuhnya namun Sehun masih belum juga merubah pendiriannya. Sekali lagi, pertanyaan ini muncul dikepalaku. Apa yang membuat Sehun sangat mencintai iblis itu hingga tidak bersedia melupakannya?

Aku tidak habis pikir dengan ini semua. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua ini bisa terulang lagi dan kenapa harus adikku yang mengulangnya. Rasanya aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Lu Han mengatakan hal yang sama padaku dan _umma_ ratusan tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana dia mengatakan bahwa dia sangat mencintai iblisnya dan bersedia dihukum agar bisa turun ke bumi dan hidup bersamanya.

Aku juga masih bisa mengingat rasa kecewa yang kurasakan saat itu dan kini, saat itu terulang lagi. Saat aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri dan merasa diriku tidak berguna karena aku tidak bisa menjaga malaikat-malaikat dengan baik karena ini semua adalah bagian dari tanggung jawabku. Menjaga mereka dari gangguan dalam bentuk apapun adalah pekerjaanku dan saat aku mendapati kalau Sehun jatuh ke pelukan iblis, aku merasa aku gagal menjalankan tugasku. Baik sebagai malaikat pelindung maupun sebagai seorang kakak.

Kupejamkan mataku saat jerit kesakitan Sehun terdengar lagi. Betapapun besarnya kemarahanku padanya saat ini, betapapun aku kecewa padanya tapi dia tetap adikku. Jauh didasar hatiku tetap ada perasaan ingin melindunginya meski aku tahu bahwa dia tidak pantas mendapatkan itu karena bagaimanapun dia membuat kesalahan yang sangat besar.

" Oh Sehun, apa kini kau mengakui kesalahanmu?" Suara lantang penjaga kembali terdengar ditelingaku. Detik berikutnya aku tidak mendengar jawaban Sehun seperti yang sebelumnya. Cepat kubuka mataku berharap kalau kali ini Sehun akan memberikan jawaban yang berbeda. Namun harapanku terhempas sia-sia saat detik berikutnya aku melihat Sehun menggeleng tanpa suara membuat penjaga kembali melayangkan cambuknya. Kuhela napasku, panjang dan berat. Meski dia sudah tak lagi punya tenaga untuk bersuara tapi dia tetap tidak merubah pendiriaannya. Aku kian menatapi tubuh Sehun yang sudah memerah dan meneteskan darah karena luka cambuknya sampai suara ketukan di pintu kamarku membuatku menoleh kaget.

" Masuk." Ujarku pelan dan kulihat Baekhyun berdiri di balik pintu menatapku dengan wajah termuram yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya.

 **\- Author Point of View -**

Minseok dan Baekhyun berdiri tanpa suara diteras balkon. Memperhatikan Sehun yang masih terus menerima cambukan-cambukan dari para penjaga.

" Kau memusnahkan kekasihnya _hyung_?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Minseok mengacuhkan pertanyaan Baekhyun dan hanya menatap lurus kedepan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

" _Hyung_ ?"

Baekhyun menoleh menatap Minseok dengan pandangan serius. Minseok masih terdiam. Tampak enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. Malaikat yang lebih tua itu kemudian menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menggeleng pelan. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung dengan jawaban yang diberikan Minseok.

" Tapi aku melihat potongan memori Sehun saat kau memusnahkannya."

" Hanya tampak seperti itu." Jawab Minseok tanpa menatap Baekhyun. Alis Baekhyun menyatu karena jawaban Minseok semakin membingungkannya.

" Aku tidak bisa memusnahkannya. Perisainya terlalu kuat. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menembus pertahanan tubuhnya." Ujar Minseok akhirnya mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun.

" Hanya orang neraka atau senjata khusus iblis yang bisa memusnahkannya." Sambung Minseok sebelum berbalik masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tetap terdiam ditempatnya. Tampak memikirkan perkataan Minseok dan mempertanyakan seberapa kuat iblis yang menjadi kekasih Sehun sampai seorang Minseok tak mampu memusnahkannya.

##################################################################################################################################################################################################

Sehun terduduk di tumpukan jerami dengan kedua lutut terlipat dibawah dagunya. Sehun tampak kotor dan kurus. Rambut coklat madunya yang lembut kini terlihat kusut. Jubah sutranya yang indah kini bergantikan _sokgui_ dan _sokbai_ putih yang mulai dekil. Telapak tangannya terlihat membengkak dan dipenuhi memar. Wajahnya yang semula mulus dan bersih kini berhiaskan beberapa memar dan bekas luka. Matanya yang dulu selalu menyiratkan kehangatan kini terasa kosong. Sehun menatap dinding penuh lumut yang mengurungnya dengan kedua matanya yang tak lagi memancarkan semangat kehidupan. Sehun terlihat sangat menyedihkan didalam sana.

" Tolong aku Jonginie." Bisik Sehun pelan dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir turun perlahan-lahan.

##################################################################################################################################################################################################

Taeyong terduduk di samping kasur dan menatap _hyungnya_ yang tampak seperti orang tertidur. Sudah lebih dari dua minggu sejak Taeyong menemukan Jongin terkapar bersimbah darah dalam semak di taman batas dan sampai saat ini Jongin belum juga membuka matanya. Luka Jongin sangat parah. Taeyong tidak tahu harus menunggu berapa lama lagi sampai Jongin bisa membuka matanya kembali dan nanti, saat Jongin membuka matanya kembali dia harus bersiap-siap untuk menerima luka lainnya atas ganjaran untuk semua perbuatannya.

Taeyong menghela napas pelan dan mengusap wajahnya. Entah bagaimana nasib _hyungnya_ nanti. Yang Taeyong dengar Sehun tidak mau melupakan Jongin dan tengah menjalani masa hukuman di surga saat ini. Taeyong berani bertaruh, jika nanti Jongin membuka mata, dia juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sehun. Taeyon sudah memutuskan, meski dia tidak bisa membantu _hyungnya_ untuk lepas dari hukuman yang akan diterimanya tapi sebisa mungkin dia akan berusaha untuk meringankan hukuman Jongin.

Taeyong baru saja ingin beranjak saat tiba-tiba dia mendengar Jongin memekik kencang. Iblis itu menolehkan wajahnya dan melihat Jongin kini sudah membuka matanya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan napas terengah-engah. Rasa terkejut bercampur takut terpancar cukup jelas dari tatapannya.

" _Hyung_ akhirnya kau siuman."

 **To Be Continue...**

 **A/N : FYI babies, _Sokgui dan sokbai adalah pakaian dalaman hanbok untuk pria. Aku minta maaf jika di chapter sebelumnya banyak kesalahan nama dan penulisan. Which means aku ngeditnya msh belum sempurna. Mudah-mudahan di sini lbh baik. Sedikit bocoran aku udah selesai ngedit fic ini sampai chapter terakhir and i might or might not working on another KaiHun fic. So yeah, sue me :)_**

 ** _Remember that reviews, subscribes, and followers are love. See u later babies. Till next time, paipai^^_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title : Love between Devil & Angel**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Others**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Chapter: 15/?**

 **Warning : Jangan baca _fiction_ di bawah ini sambil dengerin I Wont Give Up On Us by Jason mraz. I repeat, DO NOT read this chapter while listening to that song. Don't say that i didn't warn u babies ;)**

 **\- Author Point of View -**

Jongin menatap Taeyong panik. Sorot ketakutan dalam matanya membuat Taeyong mengernyit bingung dengan tingkah _hyungnya_ Taeyong membuka mulutnya untuk melontarkan pertanyaan tapi belum sempat suaranya keluar Jongin sudah meloncat bangun dan terduduk di kasurnya membuat Taeyong terbelalak kaget dan bergegas mendekatinya.

" _Hyung_ kau tidak boleh bangun dulu. Hati-hati." Ujar Taeyong seraya menidurkan Jongin kembali tapi Jongin meronta kuat dan tetap memaksa bangun.

" Tidak Tae. Aku harus pergi. Sehun membutuhkanku." Ujar Jongin seraya berusaha bangkit di tengah cengkraman Taeyong. Jongin masih bisa merasakan bahwa dadanya terasa sakit sekali saat dia mengangkat tubuhnya tapi dia segera menepisnya jauh-jauh saat teringat Sehun dan kondisi mereka saat ini.

" _Hyung_ tenang dulu." Ujar Taeyong berusaha menenangkan Jongin yang masih bersikeras ingin turun dari ranjangnya.

" Tidak bisa Tae. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Desak Jongin dengan napas yang mulai terengah. Sekuat-kuatnya tenaga Jongin, dia yang saat ini sedang terluka sama sekali bukan tandingan Taeyong.

" _Hyung_ tenang dulu. Kau baru siuman. Jangan banyak bergerak dulu." Ujar Taeyong berusaha membaringkan Jongin lagi.

" Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang. Sehun tengah disiksa sekarang. Sehun sedang menderita. Dia membutuhkanku. Dia membutuhkanku untuk membebaskannya dari bangsal terkutuk itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidur tenang disini sementara dia terkurung dan menderita disana." Raung Jongin seraya mencoba menjauhkan tangan Taeyong dari tubuhnya.

Taeyong termangu mendengar perkataan Jongin tapi sesaat kemudian dia menaruh jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di bagian belakang telinga Jongin. Saat itu juga Jongin langsung terbaring lemas di ranjangnya tanpa bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Jongin menatap Taeyong tajam dengan penuh emosi.

" Kurang ajar kau Kim Taeyong." Geram Jongin kesal.

" Maaf _hyung_. Itu satu-satunya jalan agar kau bisa diam." Ujar Taeyong tenang seraya kembali duduk dikursinya. Taeyong mengunci otot-otot tubuh Jongin hingga Jongin tidak dapat menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya selain bibir dan matanya saja.

" Ini bukan saatnya aku diam."

" Ya ini saatnya kau diam." Potong tenang Taeyong seraya menatap Jongin lekat-lekat.

" Memangnya kau pikir apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Kondisimu masih belum pulih _hyung_. Mendorongku saja kau belum mampu lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan untuk membantu Sehun? Lagipula sekarang kau tidak bisa kemana-mana. Walau kau baru siuman tapi kau pasti tahu kalau sekarang kau sudah jadi tawanan rumah. Kau tidak bisa keluar dari istana _hyung_. Tidak hanya itu, begitu _appa_ tahu kau siuman kau juga akan langsung disiksa di neraka. Lagipula darimana kau tahu Sehun dikurung di bangsal selatan?" Papar Taeyong panjang lebar.

" Aku melihatnya di mimpiku. Aku melihat Sehun terkurung di tempat gelap dan kotor. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh memar, dan dia juga memanggilku. Dia meminta bantuanku Tae, aku harus menolongnya." Ujar Jongin terburu-buru.

Taeyong terdiam menatap Jongin. Dia bisa melihat kepanikan yang terpancar jelas dari mata Jongin. Taeyong tahu perasaan Jongin. Taeyong mengerti kalau Jongin tidak ingin Sehun terluka. Taeyong juga mengerti Jongin sangat ingin membebaskan Sehun dan memastikan kalau malaikat itu baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak bisa. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk membantu Sehun. Tidak ada yang bisa Taeyong lakukan untuk membantu Jongin. Tidak ada jalan bagi _hyungnya_ untuk keluar dari masalah ini.

" _Hyung_ itu hanya mimpi. Tidak usah khawatir." Ujar Taeyong berusaha menenangkan Jongin.

" Tae—"

" _Hyung_ , baru dua minggu sejak hubungan kalian terungkap. Sehun tidak akan masuk bangsal selatan secepat itu. Dia pasti menjalani hukuman lain terlebih dahulu dan kalaupun saat ini dia tengah dihukum, aku yakin dia masih baik-baik saja. Kau masih bertahan disini _hyung_ yakinlah kalau dia juga masih bertahan dan akan berjuang bersamamu. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang hanyalah tenang. Pulihkan kembali tenagamu dan pikirkan bagaimana caranya agar kau dan Sehun bisa lepas dari hukuman ini dan kalian tetap bersama." Ujar Taeyong lagi berusaha menyemangati Jongin.

Jongin terpekur menatap adiknya. Mau tidak mau Jongin membenarkan perkataan adiknya. Sehun tidak akan masuk bangsal secepat ini. Tapi yang Jongin takutkan bukan hanya itu. Jongin juga takut memikirkan saat ini Sehun tengah disiksa karena perbuatan mereka. Jongin tidak sanggup membayangkan Sehun menerima cambukan, pukulan dan hukuman-hukuman lainnya. Jongin tidak sanggup membayangkan tubuh Sehun yang selama ini aman dalam pelukannya dipenuhi memar akibat hukuman-hukuman itu. Memikirkan hal itu Jongin menyesal sekali karena saat itu dia tidak musnah dan saat ini Jongin ingin sekali musnah agar Sehun bebas dari semua hukuman dan penderitaannya.

Jongin langsung menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh saat teringat jeritan dan tangisan Sehun saat dia hampir dimusnahkan oleh Minseok. Mengingat itu Jongin tersadar bahwa jika dia musnah bukan berarti masalah berakhir. Sehun tidak akan merasa bahagia jika Jongin musnah lebih dulu. Meski dia bebas dari hukuman Sehun pasti merasa lebih bahagia jika Jongin tetap hidup meski dia harus berada dalam bangsal selatan sekalipun. Lagipula bukankah itu komitmen mereka? Mereka berdua sudah berjanji untuk tetap bersama. Jika mereka disiksa mereka akan disiksa bersama, jika mereka bebas mereka akan turun ke bumi bersama, dan jika mereka harus musnah mereka akan musnah bersama. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi mereka akan terus mencintai selamanya. Tidak peduli semua orang mencibir mereka, tidak peduli hukuman mendera mereka, Tidak peduli jarak memisahkan mereka. Meski jarak itu terbentang antara surga dan neraka sekalipun.

##################################################################################################################################################################################################

Air mata Sehun menetes tanpa bisa dikendalikan saat tubuhnya mulai memasuki danau air mata. Luka-luka cambuknya yang terbuka terasa semakin perih saat air danau yang begitu dingin ini menyentuh kulitnya yang penuh luka tapi meski begitu Sehun tidak mengeluh. Dia tetap berjalan masuk ke dalam danau sampai sebatas dadanya. Sehun memekik kencang dan air matanya mengalir semakin cepat saat air danau mengenai luka cambuk di punggungnya. Selama dua bulan ini, setiap hari Sehun selalu menjalani separuh harinya dengan hukuman cambuk. Setelah dua bulan ini Sehun tetap tidak mau mengubah pikirannya membuat _ummanya_ menambah hukuman Sehun. Dia harus berendam di danau air mata setiap selesai di cambuk selama 5 jam.

Bayangkan betapa kesakitannya Sehun saat ini. Belum sempat lukanya tertutup dia harus menjalani hukuman yang lain. Ditambah lagi dengan dikurungnya dia di _holy jail_. _Holy jail_ adalah penjara bawah tanah bagi para malaikat yang melakukan kesalahan. Penjara ini Satu tingkat lebih baik dibanding bangsal selatan. Tapi bagi Sehun _holy jail_ tak ada bedanya dari bangsal selatan. Penjara itu sama-sama menyeramkan dan sama kotornya. Yang membuat _holy jail_ lebih baik adalah dispensasinya yang masih memperbolehkan tawanannya bertemu dengan kerabat mereka. Sehun menjalani hukuman cambuknya di lapangan _holy jail_ kemudian berlanjut dengan berendam di danau air mata untuk merenungi semua kesalahannya dan kemudian kembali ke selnya yang menyeramkan. Begitu terus setiap harinya. Sehun memang tidak pernah mengeluh kesakitan tapi air matanya sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan penderitaannya saat ini.

Sehun menarik napas pelan kemudian menatap kesekeliling danau itu. Sekarang dia bisa melihat kalau air disekitarnya mulai berubah menjadi memerah akibat tercampur darah dari luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya. Air mata Sehun tidak pernah berhenti mengalir sejak detik pertama dia menceburkan tubuhnya di dalam situ. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit bagaikan disayat-sayat karena air yang menyusup dalam pori-pori kulitnya yang sudah terobek-robek. Belum lagi air danau yang sangat dingin sampai membuat gigirnya bergemalatuk dan bibirnya membiru.

Sehun memeluk pundaknya sendiri, berusaha memberikan kehangatan pada tubuhnya yang hampir mati rasa karena beku. Sehun terisak, tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis. meski sejauh ini dia tidak pernah mengeluhi rasa sakitnya tapi air matanya selalu mengalir deras menggantikan semua keluhan itu. Sehun tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa hukuman ini sangat menyakitkan untuknya tapi begitu dia teringat Jongin yang dimusnahkan oleh Minseok, Sehun langsung menepis jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap langit yang mulai gelap di atas kepalanya. Semenjak Jongin meninggalkannya Sehun merasa langit tak pernah secerah dulu lagi. Sehun merasa warna langit tak lagi sama sebagaimana saat dia menatapnya bersama Jongin. Tidak akan pernah terasa sama lagi karena sekarang Jongin sudah tiada.

Air mata Sehun bergulir untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Air matanya bergulir turun untuk mewakili rasa rindunya pada Jongin yang tidak akan pernah lagi bisa terlampiaskan. Air mata Sehun mengalir semakin deras saat mengingat saat-saat bersamanya dengan Jongin.

Dulu Jongin akan langsung memeluknya jika melihat setetes air mata saja jatuh dipipi Sehun. Tapi sekarang, berjuta-juta tetes air mata yang dikeluarkan Sehun tapi tak sekalipun Jongin hadir untuk memeluknya. Tidak ada lagi pelukan Jongin, tidak ada lagi kehangatan Jongin, tidak ada lagi kelembutan Jongin, tidak ada lagi Jongin dalam harinya.

Sebanyak apapun Sehun menangisi Jongin, sebanyak apapun Sehun memikirkannya, Jongin tidak akan kembali lagi. Jongin tidak akan pernah menjemputnya agar mereka bisa bersama. Satu-satunya cara yang tersisa agar mereka bisa bersama adalah dengan menyusulnya ke dasar neraka. Hanya itu. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan menghapus air matanya sebelum kemudian menatap langit dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

" Tunggu aku sebentar lagi Jonginah. Aku pasti akan datang. "

##################################################################################################################################################################################################

Yuta menghela napas gelisah sudah sejak tadi dia menunggu Hyungnya yang sedang berganti _sokbai_ sehabis menjalani hukuman. Yuta menatap sekeliling ruang tunggu _holy jail_ yang gelap dan suram. Berada didalam sini selama beberapa jam sudah membuat Yuta merasa kehilangan seperempat kebahagiannya bagaimana lagi dengan Sehun yang sudah beberapa bulan menghabiskan malamnya ditempat ini?

" Yu.."

Yuta langsung mengangkat wajahnya saat suara _hyungnya_ yang lembut memecah keheningan ruangan ini tapi seketika itu juga Yuta terpaku menatap sosok di depannya yang tengah berjalan tertatih ke arahnya. Yuta terpana menatap _sokbai_ putih yang dikenakan Sehun dihiasi noda rembesan darah yang menembus di bajunya. Secepat kilat Yutaa menarik tangan Sehun tuntuk disampingnya, namun tindakan Yuta malah membuat Sehun menjerit tertahan.

Yuta menyingkap salah satu lengan _sokbai_ Sehun dan air matanya langsung meleleh keluar saat melihat segaris luka menganga lebar dilengan kakak tersayangnya itu. Yuta tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Air matanya mengalir keluar dengan derasnya menahan semua perkataan yang ingin dilontarkan pada Sehun sejak tadi. Sehun terdiam menatap Yuta yang kini menangisi kedaannya. Malaikat cantik ini sebisa mungkin menahan tangisnya karena tak ingin membuat adiknya lebih khawatir lagi. Dari sekian banyak saudaranya hanya Yuta lah yang masih sudi menjenguknya dan mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Perlahan Sehun merengkuh pundak Yuta dan menariknya dalam pelukannya yang tetap hangat seperti dulu.

" Yu, aku tidak apa-apa." Ujar Sehun seraya mengusap punggung Yuta lembut. Yuta langsung menarik kepalanya dari bahu Sehun dan menatapnya dengan pandangan seakan Sehun sudah gila.

" Tidak apa katamu? Sekujur tubuhmu dipenuhi luka seperti ini dan kau masih bilang kau baik-baik saja?" Pekik Yuta seraya menggeleng tak percaya pada Sehun. Yuta tidak habis pikir bagaimana Sehun masih bisa mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja meski keadaannya sudah separah ini. Sehun terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yuta dengan lembut.

" Yu, aku benar-benar tidak apa. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

" _Hyung_ , menyerahlah. Jangan siksa terus dirimu seperti ini." Ujar Yuta seraya terisak kecil. Wajah Sehun tampak sedikit menegang saat mendengar perkataan Yuta. Malaikat cantik itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari adiknya dan beralih menatap pintu besi karatan yang ada di sudut ruangan.

" Minta maaflah pada _umma_. Katakan kau menyesal _hyung_. Akhiri semua ini." Bujuk Yuta.

Sehun bungkam.

" _Hyung_ kumohon jangan begini. Aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini. Kalau begini terus kau bisa musnah." Ujar Yuta lagi sementara Sehun masih bungkam dan tak mau menatapnya.

" _Hyung_ ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau jadi keras kepala seperti ini? Apa yang merubahmu seperti ini huh? _Hyung_ jawab aku. Jangan diam terus seperti ini." Jerit Yuta marah karena Sehun tak mau mendengarkan perkataannya. " _Hyung_ jawab aku. Jangan diam terus dan bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. jawab aku _hyung."_ Raung Yuta seraya mengguncang bahu Sehun.

" Yuta kau tidak mengerti." Ujar Sehun masih tanpa menatap Yuta. Yuta menggertakan giginya geram karena sikap Sehun yang terus menghindar dari percakapan ini.

" Aku memang tidak mengerti _hyung_ karena itu jelaskan padaku. Jelaskan padaku apa yang membuatmu sanggup mengorbankan hidupmu untuk ini semua. Apa yang membuatmu lebih memilih hidup menderita didalam sini daripada memohon ampun pada _umma_? Memang apa yang akan kau dapat kalau kau pertaruhkan hidupmu disini? Memang apa balasan untuk semua ini? Aku tidak mengerti _hyung_. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!." Pekik Yuta kesal dengan air mata yang mulai kembali mengaliri wajah mungilnya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat _hyungnya_ seperti ini. Tidur di tempat seperti ini, menjalani hukuman setiap harinya, mendapat cibiran dari malaikat-malaikat lain. Yuta tidak ingin _hyungnya_ berada dalam posisi ini lebih lama lagi.

" Karena aku mencintai Jongin. Aku mencintai Jongin seperti dia mencintaiku. Aku mengorbankan diriku seperti Jongin mengorbankan dirinya untukku. Aku tahu kalau ini terdengar seperti omong kosong bagimu Tapi inilah kenyataannya. Inilah yang kurasakan Yuta. Pertama kali aku dicintai oleh seorang pria. Pertama kali bagiku merasakan apa itu cinta dan aku benar-benar merasa bahagia bersamanya. Mungkin kau pikir aku bodoh. Mungkin kau pikir aku sangatlah naif tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa tanpa Jongin dan aku bersyukur karena aku mencintainya. Karena dia adalah pria terbaik yang pernah kukenal. Dia selalu menjagaku, dia selalu berusaha mati-matian menutupi rahasia kami agar aku tidak dihukum. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya dia selalu memikirkanku. Dia selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untukku. Dia selalu berusaha yang terbaik sampai akhir hidupnya. Karena itulah Yuta. aku lebih memilih musnah daripada hidup tanpa cintanya. Aku tidak akan sanggup hidup jika tidak ada Jongin. Memikirkan bahwa kini da sudah musnah rasanya sangat menyakitkan sampai ingin mati saja." Ujar Sehun lirih.

Yuta terdiam menatap kakaknya yang kini menatap kosong dinding di hadapannya. Air matanya turun perlahan-lahan seiring dengan penuturannya. Belum pernah dia melihat tatapan Sehun seperti ini sebelumnya. Rasanya dia bisa merasakan sesuatu dalam tatapan Sehun Entah apa sesuatu itu tapi Yuta merasa- entahlah. Dia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Yang pasti Yuta hanya bisa terpaku melihat sorot mata Sehun yang seperti itu. Hal itu membuatnya sangat igin memeluk _hyungnya_. Menenangkan tangisan _hyungnya_ yang mulai mengeras dan mengusir kegundahan yang tengah mengusik _hyung_ tersayangnya. Yuta menarik tubuh Sehun dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan mereka berdua terisak bersama.

" Karena itu lah Yu, kumohon biarkan aku seperti ini. Biarkan aku musnah menyusul Jongin. Biarkan aku bersamanya." Pinta Sehun lirih.

Yuta menguatkan pelukannya pada Sehun yang masih terisak. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya merespon ucapan Sehun. Di satu sisi Yuta tidak tega membiarkan _hyungnya_ hidup menderita karena terus memikirkan Jongin tapi di satu sisi lagi Yuta juga tak sanggup membayangkan _hyungnya_ terus disiksa sampai dia musnah dan terkubur dalam nasar neraka selama-selamanya.

##################################################################################################################################################################################################

Yuta mengusap mata sembabnya seraya berjalan mendekati kamar kedua kakak kembarnya. Dia baru saja pulang dari _holy jail_. Yuta ingin menanyakan pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kenapa mereka tidak pernah menjenguk Sehun. Padahal Sehun adalah adik kesayangan mereka tapi kenapa sampai saat ini sekalipun mereka berdua tidak pernah menjenguknya. Yuta baru saja akan mengetuk pintu kamar mereka saat tiba-tiba dia mendengar Kyungsoo memekik kencang dari dalam kamar.

" APA? Kim Jongin sebenarnya belum musnah?" Pekikan Kyungsoo yang kencang membuat mata Yuta terbelalak lebar. Seketika itu juga dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk. Yuta tahu _hyung-hyungnya_ pasti tidak akan menceritakan hal ini padanya jadi malaikat ini memilih berdiri diam didepan pintu dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari luar sana.

" Sshhhttt. Pelan-pelan." Desis Baekhyun.

" M-maaf. Tapi yang benar? Kau kata siapa Baek?" Bisik Kyungsoo pelan membuat Yuta menempelkan telinganya di pintu karena dia kesusahan mendengar percakapan mereka.

Yuta mengumpat pelan karena tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dengan jelas. Malaikat muda itu semakin menempelkan telinganya dipintu seraya menatap berkeliling. Takut-takut ada malaikat lain atau penjaga yang memergokinya sedang menguping.

" _Sessantres_." Yuta menggumamkan salah satu mantra untuk membuatnya dapat mendengar percakapan kakak kembarnya dengan lebih jelas. Yuta mendesah lega saat mantranya berhasil. Ternyata tak ada ruginya sesekali menyimak kelas mantra.

" Minseok _hyung_ yang bilang padaku." Ujar Baekhyun.

" Tidak mungkin. Kita sendiri melihat Jongin sudah musnah lewat potongan memori Sehun kan." Bantah Kyungsoo tak percaya.

" Hanya tampak seperti itu.".

" Apa?"

" Hanya tampak seperti itu. Begitu kata Minseok _hyung_. Dia hanya membuatnya tampak seperti itu di mata Sehun. Awalnya _hyung_ memang bermaksud memusnahkannya saat itu juga tapi Minseok _hyung_ tidak bisa menembus perisainya. Jadi dia hanya membuat Jongin terlihat seolah-olah akan musnah agar Sehun berpikir seperti itu dan menyerah soal Jongin." Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Diluar sana Yuta terkejut bukan main. Dia tidak mengira ternyata Minseok bisa sepintar itu. Membuat Jongin seolah-olah musnah agar Sehun melupakan Jongin dan menyerah pada cinta mereka. Yuta mendesah pelan ditempatnya. Hatinya terasa gundah. Ini kabar bagus untuk Sehun. Sehun pasti akan senang sekali mendengar kalau Jongin ternyata masih hidup. Kesedihannya pasti akan berkurang jia tahu hal ini tapi _hyung-hyungnya_ yang lain berusaha menutupi kabar ini dari Sehun karena mereka tahu kalau dia akan semakin keras kepala jika tahu Jongin masih hidup. Lalu apa yang harus Yuta lakukan? Haruskah dia memberitahunya? Atau lebih baik Yuta tutup mulut dan bersikap tidak tahu apa-apa?

Yuta beranjak menjauhi kamar si kembar dengan hati gundah. Pertanyaan yang sama terus berputar-putar dikepalanya dalam membuat dia menjadi semakin bimbang. Dia merasa terjepit dalam situasi ini.

 _'_ _Apa aku harus diam atau aku harus memberitahunya? '_

 **To Be Continue...**

 **A/N : Reviews, Subscribes and followers are love. Till next time babies ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title : Love between Devil & Angel**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Others**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Chapter: 16/18**

 **\- Author Point of View -**

" Malaikat lagi? Yang benar saja." Bisik Chanyeol pada Jongdae saat seorang malaikat tampak baru saja memasuki gerbang neraka.

" Kupikir mereka kemari hanya untuk memastikan keadaan tuan muda Jongin. Apa tuan muda sudah mulai mendapat hukuman atau belum." Timpal Jongdae seraya mengamati malaikat muda yang berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah mereka berdua.

" Kurasa juga begitu." Balas Chanyeol.

Dan percakapan mereka terhenti saat malaikat itu hanya tinggal berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka. Chanyeol dan Jongdae menatap malaikat itu dengan seksama. Yang satu ini tampak lebih muda dibandingkan dengan malaikat-malaikat lain yang datang sebelumnya. Biasanya Chanyeol dan Jongdae adalah tipe iblis yang senang menggoda malaikat yang mereka temui tapi kali ini tidak lagi. Sejak kasus Jongin terungkap mereka berdua berpikir dua kali kalau ingin menggoda malaikat. Mereka tidak ingin hidup mereka berakhir seperti Jongin. Malaikat itu menghentikan langkahnya didepan kedua iblis rupawan yang tengah mengamatinya dengan seksama. Sesaat dia terlihat ragu entah karena apa tapi sesaat kemudian malaikat itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap iblis-iblis di hadapannya dengan angkuh.

" Dimana istana Kim Jongin?" Tanya malaikat itu tanpa basa-basi. Chanyeol dan Jongdae saling melirik dan saling bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya menujukkan satu arah pada malaikat tersebut.

" Dari sini lurus saja, nanti begitu sampai di taman istana, ambil arah utara. Disana sudah wilayah istana tuan muda." Jawab Jongdae yang sedikit merinding dengan keangkuhan malaikat ini.

" Baiklah." Gumamnya seraya beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Jongdae tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih.

####################################################################################################################################################

" Yuta.." Bisik Jongin kaget saat melihat Yuta tengah berjalan memasuki pintu kamarnya. Jongin mengerjap tak percaya melihat sosok adik kekasihnya saat ini berdiri diam di depannya menatapnya dan Taeyong bergantian. Yuta mengangguk dan menatap Jongin tanpa senyum cerah yang biasanya tersungging diwajahnya.

" Tae persilakan dia duduk." Ujar Jongin canggung memecah keheningan diantara mereka setelah berhasil bangun dari rasa terkejutnya. Ini kali keduanya dia bertemu dengan Yuta namun kali ini Jongin merasa malaikat itu sangat berbeda dibandingkan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tentu saja Yuta terlihat berbeda setelah apa yang terjadi dengan _hyungnya_.

Taeyong mengangguk pada Jongin dan meberikan kursinya pada Yuta. Taeyong ingat dengan Yuta. Mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Taeyong bisa ingat bahwa dulu aura di sekitar Yuta terasa sangat lembut dan dia juga berwajah ramah tapi saat ini aura disekitarnya terasa mengeras dan wajahnyapun nyaris tanpa gurat ramah dan keceriaan.

" Duduklah Yuta _ssi_." Ujar Taeyong.

Yuta mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Taeyong. Dia masih mengingat pertemuan pertama dan terakhirnya dengan Taeyong sebelum ini dan entah kenapa saat mereka bertatapan Yuta merasa jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya tapi dia segera mengabaikan perasaanya dan kembali fokus pada tujuannya datang kemari.

" Terimakasih." Gumam Yuta seraya duduk di kursi tersebut.

Hening lagi setelah itu dan suasana tegang kembali menyelimuti mereka bertiga. Yuta menarik napas pelan sebelum memulai pembicaraannya dengan Jongin.

" _Hyung_." Ujar Yuta pelan membuat Jongin mengerjapkan matanya. Sedikit aneh rasanya mendengar panggilan itu keluar dari bibir Yuta tapi selebihnya Jongin merasa senang karena itu membuktikan bahwa Yuta menghargai posisinya.

" Sehun _hyung_ sudah cerita semuanya padaku." Ujar Yuta perlahan seraya menunduk menatap jemarinya yang saling bertaut.

" Aku tahu kalau kalian sangat mencintai satu sama lain. Karena itu, aku tidak akan mencoba untuk memisahkan kalian." Lanjut Yuta lagi seraya menarik napas pelan.

Jongin mendesah lega dalam hatinya meski kekhawatiran masih menyelubungi perasaannya. Setidaknya saat ini Jongin tahu masih ada seseorang yang mendukung Sehun dalam kondisi seperti ini.

" Kau pasti tahu kondisinya saat ini sangat sulit." Ujar Yuta perlahan membuat dada Jongin mulai terasa sesak karena diingatkan kenyataan Sehun saat ini.

" Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

" Tidak mungkin dia baik-baik saja setelah apa yang kalian lakukan terungkap kan?" Ujar Yuta membuat hati Jongin kembali teriris.

Yuta kembali terdiam menatap Jongin yang terdiam menatap selimutnya dengan rasa khawatir dan sedih terlihat jelas dari wajahnya. Melihat Jongin seperti ini Yuta semakin mempercayai perkataan Sehun kalau Jongin benar-benar mencintainya. Melihat Jongin saat ini, membuatnya mengerti bahwa iblis itu tengah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang menimpa Sehun.

Melihat Sehun yang sangat memikirkan Jongin dan melihat Jongin yang juga sangat memikirkan Sehun membuatnya berpikir bahwa sangat tidak adil jika mereka berdua harus dipisahkan seperti ini. Kenapa mereka berdua harus dipisahkan jika mereka saling mencintai? Bukankah mereka juga punya hak untuk bahagia? Pemikirannya yang seperti itulah yang akhirnya nekat membawanya melangkahkan kakinya ke gerbang neraka dan bertemu dengan Jongin.

" Aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu." Ujar Yuta. Merasa bersalah melihat ekspresi terpuruk di wajah Jongin setelah mendengar perkataannya. Jongin menatap Yuta sekilas kemudian menggeleng pelan.

Ini bukan karena perkataan Yuta. Sudah lama Jongin merasa seperti ini. Dia sudah lama menyalahkan dirinya sendiri untuk semua penderitaan yang dirasakan Sehun. Jongin tidak pernah ingin melihat Sehun menderita. Namun, mengetahui Sehun tengah menderita karenanya membuat Jongin merasa ingin mati dari beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hanya bisa diam, tidak beranjak jauh dari ranjangnya, tidak menatap wajah Sehun, tidak mendengar suara Sehun, tidak tahu pasti bagaimana keadaanya saat ini dan tidak bisa melindunginya membuatnya sangat tersiksa dan ingin mati saja.

Jongin mengalihkan wajahnya dari Yuta dan Taeyong dan beralih menatap dinding kamarnya. Taeyong tertegun menatap Jongin. Taeyong berani bersumpah kalau dia baru saja melihat setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Jongin. Air mata pertama yang Taeyong pernah lihat dari seorang Kim Jongin. Selama ini Jongin selalu pantang menangis. Dia tidak pernah menangis walau seberat apapun masalahnya tapi sekarang Taeyong melihat kakaknya meneteskan air mata meski dia berusaha menyembunyikannya..

" _Hyung_." Panggil Yuta tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Jongin menoleh perlahan pada Yuta setelah mengusap air matanya.

" Ya? " Jawab Jongin parau.

" Bawa kabur Sehun _hyung_ dari _holy jail_ dan turunlah kalian ke bumi." Ujar Yuta membuat Jongin dan Taeyong menatapnya kaget.

" Apa?"

" Turunlah ke bumi. Dengan begitu kalian bisa bersama selamanya. Tidak perlu menunggu restu siapapun. Jika kalian menunggu restu itu turun kalian akan benar-benar musnah." Jelas Yuta panjang lebar. Jongin menatap Taeyong yang kini menatap Yuta seolah meragukan kewarasannya.

" Tapi, kami iblis tidak bisa masuk ke surga." Ujar Taeyong ragu-ragu.

" Itu jika kalian masuk lewat gerbang surga. Jika kalian mencoba lewat tempat lain ada kemungkinan hal itu bisa terjadi." Ujar Yuta.

" Apa?" Mata Jongin membulat kaget." Ada tempat lain selain gerbang surga? Yuta apa kau tahu dimana tempatnya?" Tanya Jongin cepat.

Pikirannya saat ini langsung tertuju untuk menyelamatkan Sehun. Yuta menatap Jongin dengan rasa bersalah sebelum akhirnya menggeleng pelan.

" Itulah yang harus kalian cari tahu. Konon, ada satu tempat yang bisa membuat iblis masuk ke surga. Hanya satu-satunya tempat di langit yang bisa membuat iblis menyusup masuk. Aku tidak tahu dimana tempat yang sebenarnya dan aku tidak bisa bertanya dengan malaikat lain karena mereka pasti akan mencurigaiku. Jadi tugasmu lah untuk mencari tahu tempat itu _hyung_. Ini kubawakan peta istana surga untukmu jika nanti kau ingin menyusup kesana." Ujar Yuta sambil mengeluarkan gulungan kertas dari kantung jubahnya membuat Jongin dan Taeyong menatap malaikat ini tak percaya karena rencana yang sudah disusunnya matang-matang.

" Sehun _hyung_ sampai saat ini masih dikurung di _holy jail_ tapi aku tidak tahu berapa lama lagi sampai dia dipindahkan ke bangsal selatan karena itu kau harus cepat _hyung_. Cepat pulih lalu temukan tempat itu dan bawa pergi Sehun _hyung_ dari langit sebelum siksaannya berlanjut terlalu jauh dan sebelum kau menjalani masa siksaanmu. Untuk sementara aku akan katakan kalau keadaanmu masih belum pulih dan butuh waktu istirahat beberapa waktu lagi, sementara itu kau harus cari tahu tempat itu!." Ujar Yuta panjang lebar seraya menyerahkan peta istana pada Jongin. Jongin menatapi gulungan peta dalam genggamannya sebelum balas menatap Yuta.

" Aku pasti akan menemukannya." Jawab Jongin pasti membuat Yuta mendesah lega karena semua rencana yang sudah dipikirkannya masak-masak tidak harus terbuang sia-sia.

" Aku percayakan Sehun _hyung_ padamu. Jaga dia baik-baik jika kalian bersama nanti." Ujar Yuta seraya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang mulai melembut.

" Tentu. Aku pasti akan mejaganya. " Jawab Jongin tegas membuat hati Yuta terasa semakin lapang.

" Aku lebih lega sekarang." Ujar Yuta seraya tersenyum kecil. " Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Permisi." Ujar Yuta seraya membungkuk sedikit pada Jongin dan bangkit dari duduknya.

" Aku akan mengantarmu." Ujar Taeyong reflek membuat Yuta terpana sesaat.

" Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri." Yutamenolak tawaran Taeyong dengan sopan. Yuta tahu Taeyong sangat menarik tapi dia tidak mau terlibat kesulitan kalau perasaannya dibiarkan berlarut-larut.

" Setidaknya sampai ke gerbang neraka." Desak Taeyong. Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi bersikap seperti itu Taeyong sendiripun tidak tahu.

" Terimakasih Taeyong _ssi,_ tapi kupikir aku bisa pergi sendiri. Permisi." Yuta tersenyum kecil pada Taeyong yang hanya bisa terdiam menatapnya kemudian berjalan melewatinya menuju pintu kamar Jongin.

" Yuta." Panggil Jongin sebelum malaikat tersebut melangkah meninggalkan ruangannya. Yuta berbalik dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bertanya.

" Terimakasih." Jawab Jongin seraya berusaha menunduk sopan membuat Yuta lagi-lagi tertegun. " Dan tolong sampaikan pada Sehun kalau aku sangat mencintainya dan sangat merindukannya." Pinta Jongin.

" Aku tidak mau melakukannya. Kau harus bisa menyampaikannya sendiri pada Sehun _hyung._ Karena itu cepatlah sembuh dan cepatlah datang menjemputnya. Aku akan anggap itu sebuang hutang padaku." Ujar Yuta seraya memberikan Jongin seulas senyum sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Jongin dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Jongin dan Taeyong tertegun menatapi Yuta pintu kamar yang kini kembali tertutup. Mereka benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka kalau Yuta akan membantu hubungan Jongin dan Sehun. Harusnya saat ini malaikat itu merasa marah karena Sehun membohonginya tapi ternyata Yuta malah membantu Sehun untuk mendapat kebahagiannya. Sesaat setelah memikirkan hal itu Taeyong tersadar dan menoleh menatap kakaknya yang tampak sedang berpikir keras.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau serius mau menjalankan rencana Yuta?" Tanya Taeyong.

" Hanya itu jalan satu-satunya Tae." Jawab Jongin dengan tenang.

" Tapi bagaimana caranya kita menemukan tempat itu?" Tanya Taeyong bingung.

" Tae, aku punya ide." Ujar Jongin tiba-tiba setelah lama berpikir. Taeyong menoleh cepat padanya dan menatapnya penasaran.

" Tapi aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menjalankannya."

####################################################################################################################################################

" -Hubungan Jongin dan Sehun sudah terungkap?" Pekik Lu Han kaget saat Taeyong datang ke rumahnya dan menceritakan keadaan Jongin dan Sehun saat ini. Taeyong mengangguk pelan membuat Lu Han menggeleng tak percaya dan menatap lantai dengan sedih. Yifan menggenggam tangan istrinya lembut berusaha menenangkan Lu Han dari keterkejutannya. Yifan menarik napas sebelum membuka mulutnya setelah lama terdiam.

" Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa mereka sudah menjalani hukuman?" Tanya Yifan prihatin.

" Sehun sudah tapi Jongin _hyung_ belum karena belum pulih dari luka yang diberikan Minseok."

" Dia masih saja kejam seperti dulu." Desis Yifan kesal karena teringat perbuatan Minseok pada istrinya dulu.

" Yifan, sudahlah." Lu Han menenangkan Yifan yang mulai terbawa emosi. " Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Jongin sekarang? Dia pasti sangat terpukul." Lanjut Lu Han lirih.

" Sangat. Jongin _hyung_ selalu beranggapan kalau dialah penyebab semua ini terjadi."

Yifan terpekur mendengar perkataan Taeyong. Persis seperti apa yang terjadi dengannya dulu. Dia juga selalu menyalahkan dirinya atas semua hukuman yang sempat dijalani oleh Lu Han.

" Lalu, apa yang sudah dilakukan Jongin? Mengingat wataknya rasanya tak mungkin dia langsung menyerah untuk disiksa begitu saja." Ujar Yifan begitu terbangun dari lamunannya.

" Sebenarnya itulah tujuanku kemari." Jawab Taeyong cepat membuat Yifan dan Lu Han mengernyit bingung.

" Sebenarnya Jongin _hyung_ berencana membawa Sehun kabur dari surga."

" APA? Apa Jongin gila? Memang Bagaimana caranya iblis bisa masuk kesana?" Pekik Yifan kaget.

" Yuta bilang ada cara untuk iblis memasuki surga selain melalui gerbang surga." Jelas Taeyong.

" Siapa lagi itu Yuta?" Tanya Yifan.

" Putra terakhir Ratu surga. Dia satu-satunya malaikat yang berpihak pada Jongin _hyung_ dan Sehun." Ujar Taeyong dan dia membeberkan semua rencana yang sudah disusun Yuta agar Jongin dapat membebaskan Sehun.

Yifan ternganga tak percaya menatap Taeyong sementara Lu Han hanya diam dan tampak berpikir keras setelah mendengar semua penjelasan yang diberikan Taeyong.

" Jangan bercanda. Mana ada tempat seperti itu." Desis Yifan pelan.

" Tidak Yifan. Taeyong benar. Tempat itu memang ada dan hanya malaikat lah yang mengetahui keberadaan tempat itu." Jawab Lu Han cepat membuat Yifan menoleh padanya.

" _Hyung_ , Jongin _hyung_ menyuruhku kemari dan menanyakan tempat itu padamu. _Hyung_ , Kau dulunya adalah malaikat, apa mungkin kau tahu dimana letak tempat itu?" Tanya Taeyong penuh harap. Lu Han menatap Taeyong lekat-lekat sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

" Tempat itu ada di sebelah barat gerbang surga. Kurang lebih 800 meter dari gerbang surga dan 100 meter dari lubang langit ada sebuah pohon pear bercabang 11, di dinding yang berhadapan persis dengan pohon pear itulah pintu masuknya. Cukup sentuh dindingnya dan gumamkan _intensio cristo_ maka dinding itu akan terbuka." Beber Lu Han cepat.

" Pohon pear bercabang 11?" Gumam Taeyong seraya mengingat sesuatu. Ada banyak pohon pear di taman batas tapi entah kenapa rasanya pohon pear bercabang 11 bukanlah sesuatu yang asing baginya. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit penasaran. Taeyong berpikir semakin keras sampai tiba-tiba dia teringat pertemuannya dengan Yuta saat dia tanpa sengaja membantunya mengambilkan sebuah pear di taman batas.

 _'_ _Apa mungkin pohon itu yang dimaksud?'_

Sedetik kemudian Taeyong terbangun dari lamunannya dan segera tersadar kalau dia tak punya banyak waktu untuk duduk dan berpikir. Taeyong harus segera kembali ke neraka dan menemui Jongin untuk memberitahukan hal ini dan menyusun rencana selanjutnya. Taeyong mengangkat wajah dan menatap pasangan dihadapannya.

" _Hyungdeul,_ aku harus pamit sekarang. Aku harus memberitahukan hal ini secepatnya pada Jongin _hyung_." Ujarnya seraya bangkit berdiri.

" Tapi Tae, ada satu masalah." Ujar Lu Han membuat Taeyong terduduk kembali dan menatapnya serius.

" Ini sudah proteksi yang dipasang malaikat sejak dulu. Jika ada iblis yang masuk ke surga, iblis itu akan kehilangan separuh tenaganya sejak pertama kali dia menginjakkan kakinya disurga. Dan semakin lama dia disurga maka kekuatannya akan terserap. Dengan kata lain Jongin harus siap kehilangan kekuatannya kalau dia ingin membawa kabur Sehun."

####################################################################################################################################################

Jongin menatap Taeyong yang sedang menaruh semangkuk penuh daun semanggi berkelopak empat di tengah-tengah lingkaran setan yang dibuatnya dalam kamar Jongin. Sementara Jongin sendiri duduk dengan tenang diatas ranjangnya seraya mengamati adiknya yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan semua peralatan yang akan digunakannya untuk memantau Jongin saat dia keluar neraka nanti.

Taeyong menyalakan tiga batang lilin dan menempatkan lilin itu hingga membentuk suatu segitiga yang mengurung mangkuk daun semanggi yang berada dalam lingkaran setan itu. Taeyong mengambil napas perlahan kemudian menolehkan kepalanya pada Jongin yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam menatapnya.

" Sudah selesai semuanya?" Tanya Jongin tenang. Taeyong menatap kedua mata tajam Jongin sebelum kemudian mengangguk.

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Taeyong dengan santai seolah tak ada masalah yang sedang membebaninya saat ini. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam lingkaran setan sementara Taeyang hanya bisa terdiam menatap _hyungnya_. Jongin mengambil sebilah pisau yang diletakkan Taeyong disamping mangkuk daun semanggi berkelopak empat, menggulung lengan kiri bajunya kemudian menggoreskan pisau itu perlahan pada pergelangan tangannya hingga beberapa tetes darahnya mengucur dan membasahi beberapa kelopak bunga dalam mangkuk tersebut. Jongin meletakkan pisau itu kembali di lantai dan berjalan ke arah Taeyong dengan wajah yang tidak menyiratkan raut kesakitan sama sekali. Taeyong mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan menatap Jongin nanar.

" Jika nanti aku ketahuan menyelinap ke surga dan tertangkap disana, semua daun semanggi itu akan tergenang oleh darah yang tadi kuteteskan. Jika itu terjadi, apa yang harus kau lakukan?" Tanya Jongin tenang mengabaikan tatapan cemas Taeyong.

" Aku harus mematikan lilin dan menghapus lingkaran setan ini." Jawab Taeyong cepat.

" Dan ?" Tagih Jongin.

" Dan—" Taeyong menggantung kalimatnya.

Tampak sangat berat untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. Jongin menatap Taeyong lekat-lekat. Menunggu adiknyauntuk meneruskan perkataannya. Alih-alih meneruskan kalimatnya Taeyong malah menunduk menghindari tatapan Jongin.

" Bersumpahlah padaku Kim Taeyong jika itu terjadi kau akan memingsankan dirimu sendiri dan bersikap tak tahu apapun." Ujar Jongin tegas.

" _Hyung_ —"

" Aku tidak mau kau terlibat lebih jauh lagi dari ini. Aku tidak mau kau dicurigai dan ikut dihukum bersamaku." Potong Jongin tajam sebelum Taeyong sempat membantahnya.

Taeyong menatap Jongin dengan sorot khawatir dan cemas yang sangat jelas terpancar dari matanya. Ingin sekali rasanya Taeyong menahan Jongin menjalankan ini semua tapi Taeyong yakin apapun yang dikatakannya Jongin tidak akan mau dengar. Jongin pasti akan tetap pergi ke surga untuk membebaskan Sehun. Meski nyawa adalah taruhan semua ini, meski semua kekuatannya harus hilang, meski rencana ini belum tentu berhasil, meski kans Jongin untuk gagal lebih besar tapi itu semua tidak akan menyurutkan semangatnya.

 _'_ _Aku akan mencobanya Tae. Tidak peduli nantinya berhasil atau tidak, apa akan tertangkap atau tidak yang penting aku harus mencobanya. Musnahpun tak apa setidaknya aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik sampai akhir untuk Sehun.'_

Ucapan Jongin kemarin terngiang lagi dikepala Taeyong membuatnya tersadar dari keraguan. Taeyong mengangkat wajah dan balas menatap Jongin. Sesaat kemudian dia menganggukan kepalanya.

" Aku bersumpah." Ujar Taeyong membuat Jongin mendesah lega.

Jongin menatap dalam-dalam sepasang mata hitam pekat milik Taeyong. Menatap mata itu seolah sedang menisik kedalam hatinya dan membaca setiap percikan keraguan yang selintas tersirat dari gurat wajah adik tunggalnya. Jongin meneliti wajah Taeyong dengan kerinduan. Mungkin ini adalah kali terakhirnya dia bisa menatap wajah adiknya. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Jika Jongin lebih dari sekedar beruntung maka dia akan punya kesempatan untuk melihat adiknya di bumi nanti tapi jika ternyata keberuntungan bukanlah miliknya, inilah kesempatan terbaik Jongin untuk menatap setiap sudut wajah itu dengan kasih sayang dan rasa terimakasih.

" Jadilah penguasa neraka yang lebih baik dari _appa."_ Pesan Jongin. Taeyong mengangguk kuat. Dia bisa merasakan matanya panas dibawah tatapan Jongin. " Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Ujar Jongin seraya menepuk bahunya lembut. Tatapan Taeyong meredup sesaat saat tangan kokoh Jongin menepuk bahunya membuat Taeyong tahu. Meski Jongin tidak mengatakannya tapi dia tahu jika kakaknya sedang berterimakasih sekaligus menunjukan kasih sayangnya dengan cara ini. Dengan cara seorang Kim Jongin yang dingin dan keras bak gunung es yang tak pernah mencair. " Jaga _umma_ juga." Tambah Jongin dengan seulas senyum simpul dibibirnya. Taeyong mengangguk lagi.

" Kau juga baik-baik _hyung_." Ujar Taeyong dengan suara rendah. Rasanya Taeyong bisa merasakan mulut dan tenggorokannya kering.

Jongin mengangguk pasti dan kemudian mereka bertatapan lagi untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Jongin meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya diatas mata Taeyong dan menutupi pandangannya. Hanya selang beberapa detik kemudian Jongin menarik tangannya menjauh dan saat Taeyong membuka matanya, dia melihat Jongin sudah menyerupai dirinya.

Memang inilah rencana mereka. Jongin akan keluar dari gerbang neraka dalam wujud Taeyong dan baru kembali ke wujud aslinya saat akan memasuki surga. Mengingat statusnya yang sebagai tawanan tentu saja Jongin tidak akan mungkin bisa melenggang santai keluar neraka dalam wujud aslinya. Karena itulah dia menyerupai Taeyong sementara Taeyong yang asli berjaga dikamarnya. Memantau keadaan Jongin lewat daun semanggi berkelopak empat. Taeyong menatap Jongin yang terbungkus wujudnya. Tak ada kata lain selain sempurna untuk menggambarkan pengelabuan Jongin. Kakaknya benar-benar ahli dalam _dopplanger_ dan Taeyong yakin tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau sosok yang berdiri didepannya saat ini adalah Kim Jongin. Jongin menatap Taeyong untuk yang terakhir kalinya, membisikan terimakasih pada adik semata wayangnya sebelum akhirnya berlalu menuju pintu kamarnya.

" _Hyung_." Panggil Taeyong tepat saat tangan Jongin menyentuh pintu. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Taeyong lagi.

" Berhati-hatilah. Kumohon." Ujar Taeyong lirih. Jongin menjawab Taeyong dengan senyum kecil dan anggukan pelan kemudian berbalik lagi dan melangkah keluar tanpa keraguan. Meninggalkan Taeyong yang masih berdiri diam menatap pintu. Berharap dengan segenap hati bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

####################################################################################################################################################

Sehun terduduk dalam sudut selnya yang kotor dan pengap. Menekuk kedua kakinya dan menaruh dagunya diatas lutut. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit sel yang hanya berlapis kayu dan sekejap saja angannya sudah terbang melayang jauh dari tempat dia berada sekarang. Entah sudah berapa lama dia terkurung disini. Menjalani hukuman dan terisolir dari semua orang dan kegiatan. Bahkan Yuta pun tampaknya sudah lupa dengannya karena adik semata wayangnya itu tak pernah lagi mengunjunginya. Sehun terpekur menatap debu tebal yang melapisi langit-langit sel. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa dirinya seperti debu.

Kotor dan tak diinginkan.

Sehun memang sudah kotor karena semua perbuatan yang dilakukannya dengan Jongin. Dia sudah tak diinginkan lagi oleh keluarganya. Jadi kenapa mereka tidak membiarkan dia musnah saja? Kenapa mereka harus mengurung Sehun disini dan menahan-nahan cintanya pada Jongin? Apa pentingnya melakukan semua ini kalau perasaan Sehun tak juga berubah? Sehun tak bisa mengerti jalan pikir _ummanya_.

Sehun tersentak dari lamunannya. Kepalanya menoleh cepat kearah pintu sel.

Aneh.

Sehun merasa ada yang ganjil.

Rasanya dia bisa mendengar suara desisan dan sesuatu yang terjatuh dari lantai atas. Perlahan Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah jeruji selnya. Firasat Sehun mengantar kakinya sampai ke pintu sel. Malaikat itu menempelkan wajahnya ke jeruji sel dan berjinjit.

Mengintip ke lorong dan berharap ada suatu jawaban disana untuk firasat anehnya tapi nyatanya tidak ada apa-apa disana. Lorong itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali dia melihatnya. Gelap dan kosong. Sehun menghela napas kecewa dan bersamaan dengan itu rasa ganjil yang tadi dirasakannya menghilang entah kemana. Sehun baru saja membalikkan badannya dan berniat kembali ke tempatnya semula saat tiba-tiba perasaan ganjil dan keingin tahuan menggumulinya dan membuatnya berbalik menatap lorong itu lagi.

Detik itu juga Sehun terpekik tanpa suara dan jantungnya berdegup kencang karena dia melihat sosok yang baru saja melintas dikepalanya tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Berdiri dibalik jeruji sel yang mengurungnya, menatapnya lembut dan hangat seperti saat mereka bersama dulu.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **A/N : Anyone missed me? hehehe.. Memasuki 2 chapter terakhir ya babies. Reviews, subscribes, and followers are love. For those yg blm baca fanfic KaiHun baru aku, just click my profile and check 'em out.**

 **I'll see ya around babies. Till next time ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title : Love between Devil & Angel**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Others**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Chapter: 17/18**

 **Warning : Jangan baca chapter dibawah ini sambil dengerin I wont give up by Jaso Mraz. I repeat DO NOT. You've been warned**

 **\- Author Point of View -**

Sehun terpekik tanpa suara dan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat dia melihat sosok yang baru saja melintas dikepalanya tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Berdiri dibalik jeruji sel yang mengurungnya, menatapnya lembut dan hangat seperti saat mereka bersama dulu. Sehun terbelalak tak percaya dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

" Sayang.." Panggil Jongin pelan dan air mata Sehun langsung menitik saat mendengar suaranya.

" Jonginie, kaukah itu ?" Tanya Sehun tercekat. Masih belum dapat bergerak dari tempatnya.

" Ini aku Sehunie." Jawab Jongin dan suaranya terdengar bergetar karena menahan rindu yang sudah meluap-luap. Sehun meneliti wajah Jongin meski air mata yang mengalir deras mengaburkan pandangannya.

" Benarkah? Ini benar-benar kau? Apa kau benar-benar Jongin ku?" tanya Sehun setengah tak percaya dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap wajah Jongin dari sela-sela jeruji selnya.

" Ini aku Sehunie." Jawab Jongin seraya menggenggam tangan Sehun dipipinya dan air mata Sehun mengalir semakin cepat.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan seksama dan hatinya langsung meringis perih saat mendapati beberapa lebam menghiasi wajah cantik kekasihnya. Apa yang pernah dilihat di mimpinya tentang kondisi Sehun ternyata benar.

" Aku rindu Jonginie. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Bisik Sehun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke sel agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Jongin.

" Aku juga merindukanmu sayang." Jawab Jongin seraya membawa tangan Sehun ke bibirnya. Hanya Jongin yang tahu seperti apa dia merindukan Sehun. Dia harus berjuang keras menahan keinginannya untuk menjebol sel Sehun dan membawa tubuh Sehun kepelukannya saat ini juga. Sehun terisak kencang. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia bisa bisa melihat Jongin kembali. Setelah sekian lama dia menahan semua rindunya akhirnya sekarang pria itu ada disini bersamanya. Seketika itu juga Sehun terhenyak. Nalar membuatnya terbangun dari buaian rasa rindunya. Jongin tidak seharusnya ada disini. Jongin sudah musnah. Jongin tidak bisa ada disini dan tidak mungkin ada disini. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jongin antara bingung dan waspada.

" Tunggu, kenapa kau bisa disini? Bukankah kau sudah musnah?" Tanya Sehun dengan bahu gemetar menahan isakannya.

" Aku tidak musnah Hun. Tidak pernah musnah." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

" Apa? Tapi—"

" Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu nanti. Yang penting sekarang kita keluar dulu dari sini." Potong Jongin saat teringat tujuannya datang kemari.

Jongin tidak punya banyak waktu. Dia harus bergerak secepat mungkin sebelum ada malaikat lain yang memergokinya tengah berada disurga dan berusaha membawa kabur Sehun. Sehun mengusap sisa air mata dipipinya dan mengernyit bingung menatap Jongin.

" Apa maksudmu ?"

" Sehun, aku kemari untuk membawamu pergi dari sini. Kita pergi dari sini, kita pergi dari langit. Kita turun ke bumi agar mereka tidak bisa memisahkan kita lagi." Ujar Jongin cepat membuat mata Sehun membulat.

" Jongin, kau yakin?" Ujar Sehun ragu.

" Aku sangat yakin."

" Tapi ini—"

" Aku tahu ini bukan jalan yang terbaik tapi ini satu-satunya jalan yang kita punya agar kita tidak dipisahkan lagi." Jongin memotong ucapan Sehun cepat dan menatap sepasang mata indahnya dalam-dalam. Sehun balas menatap Jongin. Bibirnya terbuka seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak ada suara yamg keluar dari bibirnya.

" Itu artinya, kita akan menjadi buronan langit seumur hidup kita Jonginie?" Tanya Sehun akhirnya. Jongin mendesah gusar dia tahu ada keraguan yang mengusik Sehun.

" Hanya jika kau rela melakukannya bersamaku." Bisik Jongin lirih dan menatap Sehun dalam-dalam.

Jantung Sehun berdegup mendengar perkataan Jongin. Jongin benar. Ini satu-satunya cara agar mereka bisa bersama. Ini satu-satunya cara yang mereka punya dan lagi bukankah memang ini yang dia inginkan selama ini? Selama ini Sehun selalu berharap agar bisa turun ke bumi dengan Jongin dan meski ini diluar restu tapi itu bukan masalah lagi untuknya. Sehun sudah tahu seperti apa rasanya dipisahkan dengan Jongin dan dia tidak mau itu terjadi lagi. Tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

" Aku rela asal itu bersamamu. Tolong bawa aku keluar dari sini." Pinta Sehun.

"Kau yakin? Kita akan hidup seperti buronan yang bersembunyi seumur hidup kita." Tanya Jongin meyakinkan keputusan Sehun. Sehun menatap Jongin lekat sebelum mejawab pertanyaannya.

"Apapun itu, asal bersamamu." Jawabnya dengan seulas senyum dibibir merahnya. Jongin mengangguk perlahan dan mengusap kepala Sehun sekilas.

" Baiklah." Desah Jongin lega.

Jongin menyuruh Sehun sedikit mundur dengan gerakan tangannya dan Sehun menurut. Jongin menendang pintu sel Sehun dan hanya dengan sekali tendangan pintu itu sudah terbuka dan hampir terlepas dari engselnya. Untung saja Sehun menempati ruangan sel yang paling bawah jadi tidak ada tahanan lain yang akan memergoki Jongin. Sehun bergegas keluar dari selnya dan menghampiri Jongin yang langsung menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. Jongin harus menahan keinginannya untuk menciumi setiap memar yang ada di wajah Sehun sekuat mungkin. Mereka punya urusan yang jauh lebih penting saat ini.

" Kita pergi sekarang." Ujar Jongin seraya menarik Sehun pergi tapi Sehun langsung menahannya.

" Bagaimana dengan para penjaga?" Tanya Sehun waspada.

" Aku sudah memingsankan mereka semua."

" Apa? Apa mereka sempat melihat wujudmu?" Tanya Sehun lebih was-was lagi.

" Aku membuat diriku tak terlihat dan menyerang mereka." Jawab Jongin membuat Sehun membuang napas lega.

" Kita harus cepat Hun. Aku sudah kehilangan separuh tengaku. Surga menyerap kekuatanku secara bertahap." Ujar Jongin seraya menarik Sehun berlari menyusuri lorong. Sehun ingin bertanya apa maksud Jongin, namun ini bukan saat yang tepat alih-alih Sehun mengangguk dan mengimbangi langkah Jongin dengan cepat.

Jantungnya berdebar cepat dan dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Campuran rasa khawatir, cemas, senang dan sakit karena luka-lukanya seakan mencabiknya tapi Sehun melawan rasa sakitnya dengan pikiran-pikiran menyenangkan tentang apa saja yang akan bisa dia lakukan dengan Jongin jika mereka keluar dari langit.

Kehidupan bahagia dan penuh cinta yang akan segera mereka jalani seperti apa yang Yifan dan Lu Han rasakan. Membayangkan hal itu membuat Sehun sangat bersemangat menjalani pelariannya dan berusaha sekuat tenaga melawan rasa sakitnya. Jongin dan Sehun menaiki tangga spiral dengan cepat tanpa tergesa-gesa.

Berpacu dengan waktu dan segala kemungkinan terpergoknya mereka. Jantung mereka berdebar semakin cepat saat pintu keluar sudah tertangkap oleh mata mereka dan Sehun merasakan kakinya mulai melemas. Tubuhnya seakan menjerit kesakitan karena Sehun paksa berlari sejauh dan secepat ini tapi Sehun mencoba bertahan.

Sebentar lagi.

Sebentar lagi kebersamaan akan jadi milik mereka. Begitu mereka keluar dari pintu itu semua mimpi bahagia akan menyambut mereka. Sehun mengambil napas panjang dan rasa sakit didadanya terasa menusuk-nusuk. Jongin menggenggam erat tangan Sehun yang sudah basah karena keringat dingin. Mereka sampai didepan pintu keluar dan melihat para penjaga yang dibius Jongin masih bergeletakan tak sadarkan diri. Jongin mendorong pintu dan menarik Sehun berlari keluar bersamanya menyebrangi lapangan menuju gerbang _holy jail_. Kaki Sehun terasa semakin lemas dan keringat dingin mengucur semakin deras dari tubuhnya. Dan tanpa dia inginkan Sehun jatuh terjerembab karena kakinya tak lagi kuat menopang tubuhnya.

Jongin kontan menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik saat merasakan genggaman Sehun padanya terlepas. Jongin terkesiap saat mendapati luka-luka di kaki Sehun mulai meneteskan darah. Wajah Sehun sudah pucat pasi dengan tubuh yang bermandi peluh. Jongin berjongkok disamping Sehun dan membantu Sehun untuk bangun meski tampaknya malaikat itu sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk sekedar menggerakkan kakinya.

Mata Jongin terasa panas saat mendengar sengalan napas Sehun yang tak stabil. Gigi Sehun bergemeretakan karena tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Jongin baru menyadari kalau sejak tadi Sehun menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dari Jongin dan betapa bodohnya dia karena tidak sedikitpun menyadari hal itu sampai akhrinya Sehun terbaring lemas begini.

Sekuat tenaga Jongin menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah melihat Sehun yang merintih pelan menahan sakitnya. Iblis tampan itu kemudian merengkuh tubuh Sehun dengan sangat hati-hati. Merapatkan tubuh Sehun ke tubuhnya, menyelipkan satu tangannya perlahan di balik punggung Sehun dan satu tangan lagi di belakang lututnya. Sehun langsung berjengit dan memekik saat tangan Jongin tak sengaja menyentuh luka di punggung dan kakinya.

Dada Jongin bergemuruh hebat. Dia tidak bisa bayangkan seperti apa mereka menyiksa Sehun sampai keadaan Sehun semenyedihkan ini. Dengan sangat hati-hati dan perlahan Jongin bangkit berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh Sehun yang berada dalam gendongannya. Jongin menatap Sehun dalam-dalam sehingga Sehun bisa menyadari kalau mata Jongin saat ini sudah berkaca-kaca. Sehun mengangkat tangannya perlahan dan mencengkram lemas kerah jubah Jongin.

" Aku tak apa." Bisik Sehun lemah. Bibir Jongin sudah gemetar dalam usahanya menahan agar tangisnya tak pecah didepan Sehun.

" Aku tahu." Bohong Jongin dengan suara tercekat seraya mendaratkan satu kecupan sayang di pelipis malaikatnya.

Jongin menarik napas panjang kemudian melanjutkan menyebrangi lapangan itu dengan Sehun dalam gendongannya. Jongin terus berlari kencang menyebrangi lapangan dan tak lama kemudian mereka sampai digerbang _holy jail_ dengan selamat. Jongin berlari semakin kencang saat rasa marah dan kekhawatirannya pada Sehun mendominasi pikirannya membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke pintu rahasia dan keluar dari langit bersama Sehun.

Berbagai macam pikiran dan dugaan berputar-putar dikepala Jongin selagi dia berlari. Terus bercampur dan berputar-putar dikepalanya hingga dia tak lagi tahu yang mana yang sebenarnya tengah dia pikirkan. Peluh mulai mengucur di dahi Jongin sementara napas Sehun mulai kembali teratur meski tubuhnya masih mengginggil. Namun tiba-tiba saja Jongin melihat asap keperakan melintas disampingnya dan berubah menggumpal beberapa meter didepannya. Jantung Jongin berdetak cepat dan dia langsung menghentikan langkahnya sementara Sehun menggeleng takut dan air mata mulai kembali merebak dari matanya. Secepat kilat Jongin berlari memutar arah tapi lagi-lagi gumpalan asap yamg sama menghadangnya membuat Jongin harus mencari arah yang lain. Namun belum sempat Jongin berputar arah, gumpalan asap keperakan lain muncul dan menghadang Jongin.

Jongin berdiri diam menatap sekeliling dengan mata tajamnya yang berkilat berbahaya. Jongin menatap tiga gumpalan keperakan yang tengah mengepungnya dan Sehun. Bola mata Jongin bergerak liar dalam rongganya berusaha mencari celah yang tersisa agar bisa kabur dari kepungan ini tapi belum sempat Jongin menemukan celah itu satu suara yang mengingatkan Jongin akan rasa sakit yang dideritanya berbulan-bulan lalu meluncur keluar memecah keheningan.

" Cukup sampai disitu kenekatan kalian."

Gumpalan asap pertama yang menghadang Jongin kini telah berubah menjadi sosok malaikat bertubuh mungil yang tengah berdiri angkuh beberapa meter didepannya. Jongin menoleh keasal suara itu dan api kemarahan langsung berkobar dalam hatinya saat menatap wajah itu. Minseok kini berdiri didepan mereka dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang sangat ingin membuat Jongin melemparnya kedasar neraka saat ini juga. Bunyi _tar_ pelan mengusik perhatian Jongin dan saat dia berpaling dua gumpalan asap yang tadi, kini juga telah berubah menjadi sosok malaikat yang juga sama-sama bertubuh mungil. Jongin menduga mereka adalah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, kakak kembar Sehun.

" Nyalimu lebih besar dari yang kukira Kim Jongin." Cibir Minseok.

" Tutup mulutmu dan menyingkir dari hadapanku." Potong Jongin kasar membuat ketiga malaikat itu terbelalak karena perkataannya. Mata Minseok melebar kaget tapi dengan cepat dia berhasil menguasainya. Jongin sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan tatakrama setelah semua yang mereka lakukan pada Sehun.

" Kau dengar apa katanya Sehun? Pria seperti ini yang kau pilih sebagai pendampingmu? Demi Pria seperti ini kau rela meninggalkan surga dan keluargamu?" Ujar Minseok lagi membuat Jongin semakin panas.

" _Hyung_ hentikan. Jongin tidak seperti itu." Ujar Sehun lirih.

Air matanya mengalir turun lagi. Sehun gemetar dalam dekapan Jongin. Sehun sangat takut. Dengan tiga malaikat yang tengah mengepung dan memergoki mereka hendak kabur dari surga membuat Sehun sangat takut dan cemas. Sehun bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Sehun takut melihat Jongin disiksa didepan matanya lagi seperti waktu itu.

" Tidak perlu menangis Sehunie. Aku tidak akan menyakiti dia seperti waktu itu. Kekasihmu ini sungguh berani. Dia datang sendiri ke surga untuk mengantar nyawanya." Ujar Minseok tenang seakan bisa membaca ketakutan Sehun.

Sehun mencengkram baju Jongin semakin erat dan membenamkan wajahnya didada Jongin. Dia tidak mau dengar apapun lagi. Dia tidak mau dengar kalau Jongin akan segera dimusnahkan karena ketahuan menyusup ke surga. Dia tidak mau dengar hal itu keluar dari mulut Minseok. Jongin berdiri diam tak bergerak, menatap Minseok tajam dengan segenap kebenciannya dan meski dia berusaha menutupinya baik-baik dengan ketenangan didepan Sehun tapi sebenarnya dalam hati saat ini Jongin tengah menjerit frustasi karena dia akan segera berpisah lagi dengan Sehun. Dan kali ini, untuk selama-lamanya.

" Aku tidak akan memusnahkannya Sehun kau tenang saja. Aku rasa dia sudah tahu sejak pertama kali dia merencanakan hal bodoh ini. Saat iblis terpergok berada di surga, dia tidak akan musnah di tangan malaikat tapi dia akan musnah di tangan Raja neraka." Lanjut Minseok lagi.

Sehun mencengkram baju Jongin semakin kuat menyerukan tanpa kata pada kekasihnya betapa dia tak ingin berpisah dengannya lagi. Isakan Sehun semakin kencang dan Kim Jongin yang tengah hidup didalam hati Jongin pun kini tengah menangis meraung-raung karena sebentar lagi dia akan benar-benar berpisah dengan cintanya. Dengan orang yang paling dia berharga dalam hidupnya. Jongin harus berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk menjaga air matanya tak keluar sedikitpun. Dia harus kuat untuk Sehun.

" Harga yang harus kau bayar untuk semua kenekatanmu itu. Kau akan mati ditangan ayah kandungmu sendiri." Lanjut Minseok datar tanpa perasaan.

" HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN ITU! JONGIN TIDAK AKAN MUSNAH." Pekik Sehun tiba-tiba membuat semua yang ada disitu terkaget.

Air matanya sudah behenti mengalir dan ntah darimana Sehun dapat kekuatan untuk berteriak seperti itu. Namun semua yang ada disana terpana menatap Sehun yang kini sudah berhenti menangis dan menatap Minseok emosi dengan bahu gemetar. Belum pernah mereka melihat Sehun seperti itu. Belum pernah mereka melihat tatapan Sehun setajam dan semenusuk itu. Ketiga _hyungnya_ terdiam dan mengamati Sehun seksama sementara Jongin menatap Sehun bingung.

" Jongin, turunkan aku." Ujar Sehun pelan memecah keheningan.

" Apa? Tidak Hun kakimu—"

" Kumohon."

" Tidak Sehun—"

" Turunkan." Potong Sehun dengan nada yang tak bisa dibantah.

Sehun menatap Jongin tepat dimatanya dan Jongin balas menatap Sehun bingung. Ada sesuatu dalam tatapannya yang tidak bisa Jongin artikan dan itu membuat Jongin takut. Setengah hati Jongin menurunkan Sehun perlahan. Menduga-duga dalam hatinya apa yang akan Sehun lakukan dengan permintaanya. Sehun melangkah maju perlahan dibawah sorot bingung saudara-saudara dan kekasihnya. Setelah beberapa langkah malaikat itu berhenti dan menatap lurus saudara-saudaranya.

" Kalau aku kembali ke _holy jail_ apa kalian bisa berjanji untuk tidak menyentuhnya seujung rambutpun?" Ujar Sehun perlahan.

Suaranya terdengar serak dan tercekat membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya tahu dia terpaksa mengatakannya. Jongin terperanjat dengan perkataan Sehun kontan dia bergegas mendekati kekasihnya tapi baru beberapa langkah dia langsung terlonjak ke belakang. Rupanya Sehun sudah memasang perisai kasat mata sehingga Jongin tak dapat mendekati tempat dimana dia dan saudara-saudaranya berdiri. Jongin menatap Sehun bingung. Tak mengerti rencana macam apa yang tengah dimainkannya. Minseok juga mengerjap kaget beberapa saat karena tawarannya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

Sehun menarik napas panjang kemudian, perlahan sekali dia menoleh menatap Jongin yang tengah menendang-nendang udara didepannya berkutat dengan upaya menjebol perisai buatan Sehun. Sehun menatap Jongin dalam-dalam. Inilah kali terakhirnya dia dapat melihat sosok yang sangat dia cinta itu. Inilah kali terakhir melihat Jongin dalam hidupnya.

Jongin menghentikan usahanya dan balas menatap Sehun meski kebingungan terlukis dalam sorot matanya. Sehun merasakan air matanya mulai mendesak keluar saat dia bertatapan dengan Jongin dan entah kenapa itu membuat dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya cepat-cepat dan berbalik lagi menatap Minseok. Sehun memejamkan matanya berusaha menahan titik air mata yang terus mendesak keluar. Sehun menarik napas panjang dan kembali mengangkat wajah.

" Kalau aku—" Sehun berhenti bicara sebentar. Suaranya bergetar jelas dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca terlihat jelas oleh _hyung-hyungnya_. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas lagi berusaha menguatkan hatinya untuk kalimat yang akan dikatakannya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kini sudah berdiri merapat dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang mulai melembut. Terenyuh melihat adik mereka dalam posisi seperti ini.

" Kalau aku— bersedia melupakannya— a-apa kalian bisa pastikan dia tidak akan musnah ?" Ujar Sehun lirih dan air matanya tak dapat dia tahan lagi saat dia mengatakan itu.

Jongin membeku ditempatnya menatap Sehun tak percaya dengan bibir setengah terbuka. Mata Minseok membulat kaget, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Semua tampak kaget dengan keputusan tiba-tiba Sehun. Jongin bisa melihat bahu Sehun gemetar hebat meski dia tidak mendengar isakkannya. Sehun menggigit bibirnya, berusaha keras menahan tangis. Dia tak ingin terlihat lemah didepan Jongin untuk yang terakhir kalinya tapi meski begitu air matanya terus bergulir turun. Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut ketiga malaikat tersebut membuat bo kyung mendesah frustasi. Dia memang tak mau kehilangan Jongin tapi dia lebih tak mau lagi kalau Jongin harus musnah karenanya. Dia tidak mau hidup sendiri dengan cinta mereka. Sehun tidak mau. Sehun tidak sanggup. Persetan dengan semua komitmen mereka tentang musnah bersama.

" Apa kalian bisa pastikan dia tidak akan musnah kalau aku melupakannya?" Ulang Sehun dengan suara cukup keras membuat ketiga _hyungnya_ terbangun dari kekagetan mereka.

" TIDAK. APA YANG KAU KATAKAN SEHUN? KAU TIDAK BOLEH MELUPAKANKU!" Jongin berteriak kencang dari balik punggung Sehun.

Meronta hebat dibalik perisai yang masih memisahkannya dari Sehun. Sehun tahu saat ini Jongin mencoba semua kekuatannya tapi itu tidak akan berhasil. Jongin kehilangan lebih dari separuh kekuatannya saat dia menginjakan kakinya ke surga dan Sehun mengerahkan seluruh sisa tenaganya untuk menahan perisai itu. Air mata Sehun mengalir semakin cepat mendengar suara Jongin tapi dia berusaha mengacuhkannya.

" Aku akan benar-benar melupakannya. Sebagai gantinya berjanjilah padaku kalau dia akan tetap hidup." Ujar Sehun lagi namun masih belum ada jawaban dari siapapun. Ketiga malaikat itu hanya hanya diam ditempatnya dan menatap Sehun bingung. Tercabik antara rasa kaget, sedih, senang dan tak percaya.

" CUKUP! AKU TIDAK MAU HIDUP KALAU KAU TAK MENCINTAIKU LAGI SEHUN. AKU LEBIH BAIK MUSNAH. HENTIKAN PERMINTAAN BODOH ITU. KAU BERJANJI PADAKU OH SEHUN. KAU JANJI KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MELUPAKANKU." Jerit Jongin.

" AKU AKAN MELUPAKANNYA! AKU JANJI AKU AKAN MELAKUKANNYA. ASAL BIARKAN DIA HIDUP." Jerit Sehun mengacuhkan amukan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bergidik kaget.

" Kumohon." Pinta Sehun memelas tapi Minseok masih bergeming ditempatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

" Kumohon _hyung_." Pinta Sehun lagi sementara Jongin masih menjerit tak setuju dan Sehun tetap mengabaikannya.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berdebar tak percaya dengan semua yang mereka saksikan. Melihat Betapa mereka saling melindungi satu sama lain membuat mereka kehilangan kata.

" Kumohon biarkan dia tetap hidup." Pinta Sehun lemah dan dia menjatuhkan lututnya ke tanah perlahan. Sehun duduk bersimpuh dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

" Kumohon pada kalian, biarkan dia tetap hidup." Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya dan berlutut didepan _hyung-hyungnya_ membuat mereka semua terbelalak lebar.

Baekhyun bergerak ingin mendekati Sehun namun Kyungsoo menahannya cepat. Baekhyun menatap kembarannya yang matanya kini juga tengah basah dengan air mata. Merasakan kesedihan seperti yang Baekhyun rasakan. Mereka bertatapan sesaat tapi kemudian Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan membuat Baekhyun menunduk lemas tak mampu menatap Sehun lagi. Minseok masih terpaku ditempatnya sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis dalam diam menatap adiknya bersujud didepan mereka seperti ini. Dia sungguh tak tega melihat Sehun begini tapi tetap tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Jongin jatuh terduduk mendengar permohonan Sehun. Matanya yang merah dan berkaca-kaca menatap punggung malaikat yang tengah bersujud tak jauh didepannya. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Bukan ini yang dia mau. Jongin lebih baik musnah daripada harus berhenti dicintai Sehun. Dia tidak mau begini. Jongin tahu resiko ini dari awal. Jongin tahu dia akan musnah ditangan _appanya_ jika dia ketahuan menyusup ke surga oleh malaikat. Namun dia berani mengambil resiko itu untuk Sehun. Tapi kenapa Sehun ? Bagaimana dengan janji mereka dulu? Jongin menunduk menatap tanah dan sesaat kemudian dia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat jatuh membasahi wajahnya tanpa bisa dia kendalikan lagi. Semua yang sudah dia rencanakan akhirnya sia-sia.

Sehun masih bergeming dari posisinya dan dia masih setia mengucapkan permohonannya pada ketiga malaikat didepannya. Meski setiap dia mengucapkan hal itu hatinya terasa sakit dan meski air matanya terus mengalir, dia tetap mengucapkannya. Berharap _hyung-hyungnya_ akan mengabulkan permintaannya dan membiarkan Jongin kembali ke neraka dengan selamat. Air mata terus membasahi wajah Sehun tapi malaikat cantik itu tetap saja mengulang perkataannya. Terus dan terus, tak berhenti sampai akhirnya dia merasa tubuhnya semakin lemah dan sekelilingnya berubah gelap.

####################################################################################################################################################

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Yuta yang sedang menatapnya cemas. Sehun mengerjap perlahan memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan akhirnya menyadari tempatnya berada saat ini bukanlah sel tempat biasanya dia dikurung melainkan kamar tidurnya sendiri.

" _Hyung_ kau sudah sadar? Apa yang kau rasakan? Apa kepalamu pusing? Apa kakimu masih sakit? Bagaimana dengan punggungmu? " Tanya Yuta beruntun seraya membantu Sehun yang ingin duduk di ranjangnya.

Sehun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Yuta. Cepat-cepat dia menyingkap lengan bajunya dan dia terbelalak kaget saat melihat bekas-bekas lukanya sudah lenyap tak bersisa sedikitpun dikulitnya. Sehun melempar selimutnya dan memeriksa kakinya. Sama seperti lengannya, di kakinyapun sudah tak ada lagi bekas luka yang tersisa. Sehun terdiam dan mengerjap perlahan. Dia baru menyadari kalau saat ini dia tak lagi merasakan nyeri disekujur tubuhnya. Sehun beralih menatap Yuta dengan pandangan bertanya dan Yuta segera mengerti maksudnya.

" Minseok _hyung_ yang melakukannya." Ujarnya seraya mengedikkan dagu ke arah Minseok yang tengah tertidur di meja kamar Sehun. Sehun terdiam menatap Minseok dengan tatapan tak yakin.

" Dia sendiri yang menyembuhkan semua luka-lukamu _hyung_. Bahkan tanpa meminta persetujuan _umma_."

" Apa yang terjadi." Tanya Sehun akhirnya.

" Kau ingat kejadian sebelum kau pingsan?" Tanya Yuta hati-hati. Tatapan Sehun langsung meredup saat mengingat kejadian di lapangan _holy jail_. Meski berat hati akhirnya Sehun mengangguk.

" Hari itu Minseok _hyung_ membopongmu masuk dalam istana. Seluruh istana ini panik melihat kondisimu yang begitu kritis dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan _umma_ dia langsung mengobati semua lukamu sendiri. Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya dia. Dia terus menjagamu selama kau tak sadar _hyung_." Ujar Yuta seraya menatap Minseok yang tampak tertidur pulas.

Sehun merasa tersentuh mendengar cerita Yuta tapi kesedihan akan hubungannya dengan Jongin yang sudah berakhir membuatnya menepis cepat perasaan itu.

" Bagaimana dengan Jongin?" Tanya Sehun akhirnya sambil masih menatap Minseok.

" Aku tidak tahu keputusan akhirnya." Yuta menggeleng sedih membuat Sehun menoleh padanya cepat.

" Yang aku tahu Minseok _hyung_ menyuruh Kyungsoo _hyung_ untuk membawa Jongin _hyung_ ke neraka. Hanya itu." Lanjut Yuta ragu.

" Tapi mereka janji padaku mereka tidak akan membiarkan Jongin musnah." Tukas Sehun.

Yuta terdiam menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang membingungkan. Lama kedua kakak adik itu saling bertatapan. Sampai akhirnya Yuta memutuskan untuk menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ditahan-tahannya.

" _Hyung,_ kau yakin mereka janji ?" Tanya Yuta pelan membuat Sehun terpekur.

Sehun menatap Yuta dan mengingat detik-detik menyedihkan saat Sehun memohon belas kasih ketiga _hyungnya_ untuk Jongin dan Sehun merasa mendapat tamparan keras saat tersadar bahwa tak ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari mereka yang menjanjikan Jongin tidak akan dimusnahkan. Sehun terkesiap. Matanya terasa panas dan dalam hitungan detik air matanya telah meleleh keluar. Semakin lama semakin deras. Sehun mengusap wajahnya frustasi disela-sela isak tangisnya.

Sia-sia!

Apa gunanya dia hidup di istana kalau ternyata Jongin tetap dimusnahkan? Apa gunanya dia meninggalkan Jongin kalau ternyata Jongin akan tetap musnah? Kalau tahu begini lebih baik dia tidak perlu berjanji akan melupakan Jongin. Lebih baik dia tetap disel dan menunggu hidupnya berakhir seperti Jongin. Kalau tahu begini jadinya Sehun tidak akan mengucapkan janji bodoh itu. Sehun terisak sedih dan menyembunyikan wajah di balik kedua telapak tangannya. Menumpahkan semua kekesalan dan rasa kecewa dalam tangisannya. Yuta mengusap bahu Sehun dan merengkuh tubuhnya perlahan dalam pelukannya. Yuta tahu Sehun merasa kecewa dengan semua ini. Yuta tahu Sehun tengah meratapi nasibnya saat ini tapi sebanyak apapun Sehun meratap semuanya tetap akan sama. Tidak akan ada yang berubah dengan nasibnya.

 **To Be Continue….**

 **A/N : Tell me babies, kira-kira kalian pgn aku up date final chapternya kapan?**

 **Subscribes, reviews, and followers are love and welcome to new subcribers and followers.**

 **Till next time, paipai ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title : Love between Devil & Angel**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Others**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Chapter: 18/18**

 **A/N : I love every single of you babies**

 **\- Author Point of View -**

Taemin terisak kecil didepan Jongin yang tengah tak sadarkan diri dalam posisi tangan dan kaki terikat didinding. Air mata Taemin menetes tak tertahan saat melihat luka bakar dan goresan-goresan pisau di sekujur tubuh bagian atas iblis itu. Sudah beberapa minggu ini Jongin dihukum karena ketahuan menyusup ke surga karena ingin menyelamatkan kekasihnya dan sebentar lagi, Jongin akan musnah. Jongin akan musnah karena tindakan bodohnya. Taemin menatap wajah pucat Jongin ditengah air matanya yang berlinang. Sejujurnya dia masih mencintai Jongin dan tak pernah terpikir sedikitpun dibenaknya seorang Kim Jongin akan mengakhiri hidupnya demi menyelamatkan seorang malaikat. Taemin terisak lagi dan perlahan dia membersihkan darah yang mengucur dari luka di dada Jongin dengan kain dalam genggamannya. Hanya ini yang dapat dilakukannya. Inilah hal terakhir yang dapat dilakukannya untuk menujukkan rasa cintanya pada Jongin. Sebelum iblis itu musnah dan pergi untuk selamanya.

####################################################################################################################################################

" Kumohon pikirkanlah lagi. Maafkanlah dia." Ujar _umma_ Jongin dengan suara bergetar menatap suaminya.

" Dia sudah membuat kesalahan yang begitu besar. Dia tidak hanya menjalin cinta dengan malaikat tapi dia juga menyusup kesurga dan berusaha membawa kabur malaikat yang tengah dihukum. Bagaimana caranya aku menutup mata dari kesalahannya?" Jawab Raja neraka.

Suaranya yang berat dan dalam bergaung dalam ruang kerjanya yang terasa suram. Taeyong menutup mata saat kata terakhir _appanya_ meluncur keluar. Seakan ada sebilah belati yang menancap tepat dihatinya.

" Aku tahu. Tapi berikan saja dia hukuman yang lain. Jangan biarkan Jongin musnah. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Jongin." Isak _umma_ Jongin sementara Raja neraka berbalik memunggungi istri dan anaknya. Menatap perapian dengan sepasang mata dinginnya.

" Tidak bisa. Kesalahannya kali ini sudah benar-benar besar." Jawab Raja neraka perlahan. Suaranya terdengar lebih berat daripada sebelumnya. _Umma_ Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah gusar menghampiri Raja neraka.

" Tapi dia anakmu Kim Woo Bin. Dia darah dagingmu. Bagaimana mungkin kau sanggup memusnahkan putra kandungmu sendiri? Bagaimana bisa kau setega itu?" Pekik _umma_ Jongin histeris seraya mengguncang bahu suaminya dan Taeyong hanya bisa terdiam dikursinya. Menatap dan mendengar perdebatan orang tuanya dengan batin berkecamuk.

" Apa katamu? Bagaimana aku tega? Apa kau pikir aku sendiri sanggup untuk memusnahkan Jongin dengan tanganku sendiri? Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuatku hampir gila. Meski aku dan Jongin tidak pernah bisa sejalan tapi jangan kau pikir aku tidak pernah menyayanginya!" Bentak Raja neraka membuat _umma_ Jongin terpana menatapnya.

Raja neraka balas menatap _umma_ Jongin dengan kedua matanya yang memerah. Wajahnya saat ini tampak tak jauh beda dengan _umma_ Jongin. Putus asa dan frustasi tergambar jelas dari raut wajahnya yang keras.

" Kalau begitu jangan lakukan itu. Kumohon suamiku. Demi aku, demi anak kita jangan lakukan itu." Pinta _umma_ Jongin dengan suara yang melunak. Raja neraka menatap istrinya kalut namun sesaat kemudian dia menggeleng pelan.

" Tidak bisa. Peraturan tetaplah peraturan." Ujarnya lemah.

 _Umma_ Jongin menatap suaminya tak percaya dengan mulut setengah terbuka dan air mata yang kembali menetes dipipinya. _Umma_ Jongin kembali terisak kencang dan Raja neraka kembali menatap perapian. Taeyong bangun perlahan dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati _appanya_.

" _Appa_." Panggil Taeyong tapi Raja neraka tak menanggapi panggilannya dan tetap terdiam menatap perapiannya.

" Kau tahu aku berbeda dengan _hyung_. Kau tahu aku selalu menuruti perintahmu. Kau tahu aku selalu menjalankan semua perkataanmu." Ujar Taeyong tenang membuat Raja neraka menoleh perlahan menatapnya.

" Aku tidak pernah meminta apapun atau mengeluh padamu." lanjut Taeyong lagi seraya menatap _appanya_ lekat-lekat.

" Tapi kali ini, kali ini saja. Kumohon. Kumohon jangan musnahkan Jongin _hyung_." Ujar Taeyong seraya melipat kakinya dan berlutut didepan appanya. Raja neraka dan _umma_ Jongin menatap Taeyong kaget karena perbuatannya.

" Taeyong apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bangun." Perintah Raja neraka.

" Tidak akan. Tidak akan sampai kau bersumpah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan menghukum _hyung_." Taeyong bersikeras dan tetap menatap _appanya_ lekat. Raja neraka mendesah gusar menatap anak bungsunya.

" Tidak bisa Taeyongah. Kau tahu peraturan—"

" Adalah peraturan. Aku tahu." Ujar Taeyong tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada sang _appa_.

" Tapi apa yang baru saja kau katakan itu bukanlah segalanya. Itu hanya egomu sebagai seorang Raja!" Ujar Taeyong tenang. Raja neraka terbelalak menatap Taeyong. Perkataanya barusan tepat menusuk ke ulu hatinya. Dia hanya takut dengan pandangan orang jika dia membebaskan Jongin. Dia tidak benar-benar memikirkan posisi Jongin. Dia lebih mengkhawatirkan persepsinya sebagai seorang pemimpin dan Taeyong memang benar. Istrinya benar. Bagaimana mungkin dia sanggup memusnahkan bibitnya sendiri?

" Tapi— kalau begitu, bagaimana—" Raja neraka terbata-bata menyampaikan maksud hatinya sementara ucapan Taeyong dan istrinya silih berganti terngiang dikepalanya.

" Ada cara lain untuk mengadilinya dan kurasa ini lebih bijak ketimbang memusnahkannya." Ujar Taeyong tenang membuat Raja neraka dan _ummanya_ menoleh cepat dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

####################################################################################################################################################

Yuta menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun secara tiba-tiba. Mengagetkan Sehun yang lagi-lagi tengah duduk melamun diranjangnya sendiri. Sehun menatap Yuta dengan kedua matanya yang lesu. Tak tertarik dengan Yuta yang tampak sangat bersemangat menghampirinya.

" Aku punya kabar untukmu." Ujarnya seraya mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Sehun kontan menegakkan duduknya dan matanya bersinar antusias. Kabar dari Yuta pastilah menyangkut soal Jongin.

" Baik atau buruk?" Tanya Sehun.

" Dua-duanya." Jawab Yuta semangat. Wajah Sehun mulai tampak bersemangat mendengar datangnya kabar baik.

" Apa kabar baiknya?" Tanyanya cepat.

" Kabar baiknya adalah, Jongin _hyung_ tidak jadi dimusnahkan." Ujar Yuta riang membuat mata Sehun terbelalak cepat.

" Benarkah?" Sehun memekik tak percaya. Jantungnya membuncah senang dan dadanya terasa meluap-luap.

" Benar. Aku dengar sendiri dari Kyungsoo _hyung._ " Ujarnya dan kali ini Sehun benar-benar memekik kencang dan tersenyum lebar. Ini pertama kalinya dia tersenyum semenjak dia berpisah dari Jongin tapi sedetik kemudian senyumnya langsung menghilang saat teringat Yuta juga membawa kabar buruk untuknya.

" Lalu apa kabar buruknya?" Tanya Sehun berubah serius. Yuta tergagap menatapnya. Dia terlihat ragu memberitahukan kabar ini pada _hyungnya_.

" Mmhhh, itu—" Yuta menghindari tatapan Sehun dan tergagap.

" Itu apa?"

" Itu— "

" Yu. " Panggil Sehun dengan nada yang tak bisa dibantah.

" Jongin _hyung-_ ingatannya akan dihapus dan dia akan diturunkan ke bumi." Ujar Yuta lirih. Sehun mematung mendengar perkataan Yuta. Telinganya serasa berdenging dan ucapan Yuta tadi terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya.

 _'_ _Jongin akan turun ke bumi. Ingatannya akan dihapus. '_

Sehun merasa kepalanya sedikit pening memikirkan bahwa Jongin akan melupakannya. Melupakan dirinya, melupakan cinta mereka, melupakan semua kebersamaan dan kenangan mereka selama ini. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak dan matanya terasa panas. Seakan ada sebongkahan es yang jatuh menimpa rongga paru-parunya hingga dadanya terasa dingin dan menusuk. Sehun menunduk menatap selimutnya berusaha menenangkan dadanya yang bergemuruh hebat.

" _Hyung_." Panggil Yuta khawatir.

" Aku tak apa-apa." Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum menatap Yuta meski matanya berkaca-kaca.

" Aku benar-benar tak apa. Ini kabar bagus Yu." Ulang Sehun dan Yuta hanya bisa menatap Sehun khawatir.

" Benar." Ujar Sehun lagi berusaha tersenyum semakin lebar berusaha menutupi kesedihannya dari Yuta tapi itu tidaklah berhasil karena saat ini air mata sudah jatuh mengaliri kedua belah pipinya dan tanpa aba-aba Sehun langsung menghambur kepelukan Yuta dan terisak kencang dipelukannya. Menumpahkan kesedihannya dalam dekapan adiknya.

 **\- Sehun Point of View -**

Apa yang kupikirkan? Apa yang kutangisi? Bukankah ini yang aku inginkan? Bukankah aku memang menginginkan Jongin tetap hidup? Lalu kenapa sekarang aku harus menangis saat tahu dia akan kebumi? Toh dia tetap hidup meski kami tak lagi tinggal didunia yang sama. Kenapa aku harus sedih kalau dia melupakanku? Aku juga sudah berjanji akan melupakannya kan? Aku bahkan mengatakannya didepan wajahnya sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak peduli saat dia memintaku untuk berhenti mengatakannya? Lalu kenapa sekarang aku menangis? Kenapa aku sedih kalau Jongin akan melupakanku? Kenapa aku sangat egois? Kenapa aku memikirkan diriku sendiri? Ini semua demi kebaikan Jongin kan? Aku harus merelakannya. Aku harus merelakannya melupakanku meski aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Walaupun dia tak lagi bersamaku, walau dia tak akan lagi mencintaiku, walau dia tak lagi mengingatku, walau itu menyakitkan tapi itu masih lebih baik dibanding jika dia harus musnah. Aku harus merelakannya. Aku tidak boleh egois. Aku tidak boleh egois karena aku mencintainya.

 **\- Author Point of View -**

 ** _Several years later..._**

Yuta menatap Sehun yang sedang duduk melamun di taman dari jendela kamar _ummanya_. Sementara _ummanya_ sedang bicara dengan Minseok, si bungsu lebih memilih memperhatikan kakak favoritnya dari jauh. Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu semenjak Jongin diturunkan kebumi dan sejak saat itu juga Sehun mulai menjalani kehidupannya seperti dulu.

Seperti dulu?

Yuta mendengus saat pikiran itu terlintas dikepalanya. Sehun tidak pernah benar-benar kembali seperti Sehun yang dulu. Sehun hanya berusaha menutupi kesedihannya dan berpura-pura bersikap tak pernah ada sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan menimpanya. Dia tersenyum riang pada semua orang mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja tapi menangis perih dibalik pintu kamarnya dan Yuta berani bertaruh semua orang didalam surga ini menyadari apa yang dirasakan Sehun sebenarnya.

Mereka semua hanya menutup mata dan berpura-pura tidak ada apa-apa seperti yang dilakukan Sehun tapi tidak dengan Yuta. Yuta tidak pernah bisa menutup mata akan kenyataan itu. Akan kenyataan bahwa sampai detik inipun Sehun masih sangat mencintai Jongin dan tidak pernah bisa melupakannya dan setiap kali dia menatap wajah Sehun dia merasa sangat marah melihat senyum palsu yang tertoreh disana. Dia merasa muak melihat sandiwara yang Sehun mainkan setiap harinya.

" Yuta apa yang kau tatap sedari tadi nak?" Tanya Ratu surga memecah lamunan Yuta.

Yuta menoleh dan mendapati _umma_ dan _hyungnya_ sudah berdiri disampingnya. Yuta beralih lagi ke Sehun dan mengedikkan dagu kearahnya. Ratu surga dan Miseok mengikuti arah tatapan Yuta dan mereka bertiga terdiam menatapi Sehun yang tengah melamun.

" Tidakkah dia terlihat menyedihkan ?" Ujar Yuta dingin. Ratu surga menoleh pada Yuta sedangkan Minseok terkesiap dengan pernyataan adiknya.

" Menurutku dia baik-baik saja." Ujar Ratu surga tenang.

" Dia memang _tampak_ baik-baik saja." Dengus Yuta tak sabar. Ratu surga mengernyitkan dahi menatap Yuta.

" Jangan bersikap seolah kau tak tahu _umma_. Aku tahu kau sangat tahu maksudku dan hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu dan bersikap -semua baik-baik saja- seperti yang selalu dia lakukan." Ujar Yuta tajam seraya mengedikkan dagunya ke Sehun lagi. Wajah Ratu surga terlihat menegang karena perkataan Yuta sementara Minseok menatap mereka berdua dengan was-was.

" Kau sadar kalau dia hanya berpura-pura baik. Kau sadar kalau dia selalu menangis dalam kamarnya. Kau bahkan sadar wajah tersenyumnya itu hanya topeng belaka." Lanjutnya lagi membuat Ratu surga terkesiap karena perkataan Yuta. " Sampai kapan kau mau menutup mata dengan semua itu? Sampai kapan kau mau menyiksa anakmu seperti ini?" Ujar Yuta dingin.

" Jaga bicaramu Yuta!" Ujar Ratu dengan nada berbahaya tapi meski begitu Yuta tidak merasa takut.

" Apa? Kenapa aku dilarang mengatakan hal itu? Apa aku tidak boleh mengatakan kebenaran?" Ujar Yuta menantang.

Ratu surga menatap Yuta gemas sementara Minseok tak dapat berkata apa-apa untuk menengahi pembicaraan ini karena apa yang dikatakan Yuta memang benar adanya.

" Kebenaran macam apa yang kau katakan? Aku menutup mata? Aku jelas bisa melihat kalau Sehun lebih baik seperti ini dibandingkan saat dia dengan iblis itu." Ujar Sang ratu dingin.

" Tentu saja kau merasa seperti itu. Kau selalu melihat dengan matamu. Kau tidak pernah melihat dengan hatimu. Sekarang lihat. Lihat dia." Pekik Yuta seraya menunjuk tempat Sehun terduduk ditaman.

" Buka hatimu dan lihatlah betapa menyedihkannya dia." Raung Yuta dan satu tamparan melesat cepat kepipinya membuat Minseok terpekik kaget.

Yuta menatap _ummanya_ tajam. Dia menahan perih diwajahnya dan terdiam meneliti wajah _ummanya_ yang sekarang berhiaskan rasa bersalah.

" Kalau kau memang benar-benar seorang ibu, kalau kau memang menyayanginya. Pahamilah perasaannya. Biarkan dia ke bumi. Jangan buat dia hidup bagai neraka dalam surga." Ujar Yuta datar kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan _ummanya_ menuju pintu.

Menutup pintunya dengan satu bantingan kasar dan menghilang dari tatapan _ummanya_. Ratu surga terpaku menatap pintu tempat Yuta keluar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan mau tak mau dia harus mengakui semua perkataan Yuta tadi terasa sangat menohoknya.

####################################################################################################################################################

Ratu surga terduduk diatas ranjangnya dengan anggun. Angannya melayang jauh dari kamarnya saat ini. Sibuk memikirkan, sibuk menimbang-nimbang sampai akhirnya ketukan dipintu kamar membuyarkan lamunannya.

" Masuklah." Ujarnya yang tiba-tiba merasa gugup dan ketika pintu itu terbuka tampaklah sosok yang tengah dipikirkannya melangkah memasuki kamarnya.

" _Umma_ memanggilku?" Tanya Sehun sopan. Ratu surga menatap wajah Sehun dengan seksama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

" Duduklah disini Sehunie." Ujar Ratu surga seraya menepuk sisi ranjang disampingnya. Sehun menurut dan beranjak duduk disamping Sang ratu.

" Ada apa _umma_ memanggilku?" Tanya Sehun lembut tanpa basa-basi. Ratu surga menatap kedalam mata Sehun berusaha membaca arti sebenarnya dari sorot mata yang tengah menatapnya itu.

' _Pahamilah perasaanya. '_

Ucapan Yuta beberapa hari yang lalu kembali terngiang dikepalanya. Kata-kata itu selalu menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini. Ratu surga menunduk dan mengambil napas sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Sehun.

" Apa kau baik-baik saja nak?" Ujar Ratu surga akhirnya. Dahi Sehun mengerut bingung.

" Apa aku terlihat sakit? " Tanyanya dengan senyum manis. Ratu surga merasa ada pisau tak kasat mata yang menggores hatinya saat melihat senyum Sehun.

 _'_ _Kau bahkan sadar wajah tersenyumnya itu hanya topeng belaka. '_

" Sehuna, apa kau benar-benar sedang tersenyum ?" Tanya Sang ratu perlahan membuat Sehun menatapnya heran.

" _Umma_ , apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

" Saat kau tersenyum, apa hatimu juga ikut tersenyum? " Ujar Sang ratu lagi membuat Sehun terdiam menatapnya. " Saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau baik-baik saja— apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja? " Tambah Ratu surga membuat Sehun terhenyak. Ratu surga balas menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan penyesalan.

" Apa yang tengah kau rasakan saat ini nak ? Apa kau membenciku? Apa kau membenciku karena sudah membuatmu berpisah dengan _nya_? " Ujar Ratu surga lagi membuat Sehun semakin terperosok dalam kekagetannya.

" Apa benar, selama ini kau selalu berpura-pura tersenyum? Apa benar kau selalu merasa tersiksa hidup di istana setelah semua ini?" Lanjut Ratu surga lagi dengan nada yang lebih lembut membuat Sehun tak kuasa menahan air mata karena semua perkataan _ummanya_.

" Apa itu benar nak?" Tanya Ratu surga lagi tapi Sehun tak menjawabnya. Dia hanya terisak kecil dan menunduk menghindari tatapan Sang ratu.

" Jawablah yang jujur Sehunie. _Umma_ ingin dengar perasaanmu." Suara Ratu surga menjadi lebih lembut lagi dan kali ini juga bergetar karena air mata juga mulai membasahi pipinya.

Sehun tampak ragu sesaat tapi kemudian dia mengangguk pelan. Ratu surga seakan mendapat tamparan keras saat melihat Sehun membenarkan semua perkataannya dan tiba-tiba dia merasa menjadi ibu paling buruk didunia.

" Maafkan _umma_ nak. Maafkan _umma_." Ujar Ratu surga seraya terisak dan memeluk Sehun.

Sehun terpana sesaat tak percaya kalau setelah semua yang terjadi, kini _ummanya_ menangis dan mengucap maaf padanya tapi kemudian dia membalas pelukan _ummanya_. Sebentar kemudian Ratu surga melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya. Dia menatap kedua mata Sehun dalam-dalam berusaha memahami hatinya. Hal yang tidak pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya.

" Apa kau masih mencintainya? " Tanya Ratu surga perlahan dan Sehun kembali dibuat terpana mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir _ummanya_. " Jawablah nak. _Umma_ tidak akan marah apapun jawabanmu." Pinta ratu surga lembut.

Sehun kembali menunduk dan air mata bergulir pelan dipipinya. Sehun mengangguk pelan. Sangat pelan hingga Ratu surga nyaris tak bisa melihatnya. Satu tamparan lagi seakan melesat dipipinya menyadarkan betapa kelirunya dia selama ini.

" Apa— apa kau, masih ingin pergi ke bumi dan bersamanya?" Ujar Ratu surga dengan suara tercekat membuat Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya tak percaya.

" A-apa kau masih ingin bersamanya?" Ulang Ratu surga seraya mengusap wajah Sehun penuh sayang dan air mata kembali bergulir dipipinya.

" Bolehkah?" Bisik Sehun pelan dan ragu-ragu. Ratu surga bisa merasakan permohonan dalam suara dan sorot matanya. Ratu surga menatap wajah Sehun. Lama, ibu dan anak itu saling berpandangan. Satu pihak berharap, sedangkan pihak lain merasa bersalah.

" Pergilah." Jawab Ratu surga Akhirnya memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Sehun menatap Ratu surga tak percaya dengan mulut terbuka. Bagaimana dia bisa percaya dengan semua ini? Setelah semua yang terjadi, setelah semua deraan dari _ummanya_ sekarang _ummanya_ mengijinkan dia ke bumi bersama Jongin? Apa ini mimpi?

" Benarkah ?" Tanya Sehun tak percaya.

" Pergilah." Ratu surga mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum menatap Sehun. " Maafkan _umma_ membuatmu menderita. _Umma_ hanya ingin kau bahagia. _Umma_ keliru selama ini. _Umma_ pikir menjauhkanmu darinya akan membuatmu lebih baik. Ternyata _umma_ salah. _Umma_ minta maaf nak. _Umma_ minta maaf." Ratu surga terisak kencang dihadapan Sehun membuat malaikat itu langsung memeluknya.

" Tidak _umma_. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku yang lebih dulu membuatmu kecewa. Maafkan aku." Ujar Sehun menenangkan _ummanya_.

Ratu surga mendekap Sehun erat-erat. Terisak kencang dibahunya menyesali semua yang telah dia lakukan pada putranya. Berharap keputusannya saat ini belum terlambat. Berharap semua ini dapat menebus kesalahannya. Berharap dengan segenap hatinya putranya akan hidup bahagia setelah semua penderitaan ini.

####################################################################################################################################################

" Sayang, katamu ada anak yang mau menyewa kamar dirumah kita? Kapan dia datang? " Ujar Yifan seraya mengusap rambut istrinya yang sedang asyik menonton TV di ruang keluarga.

" Hari ini. Kemarin aku kan sudah bilang padamu." Jawab Lu Han seraya merebut _remote_ TV dari tangan putra mereka dan menggantinya ke salah satu _chanel infotaement._

Jongin menatap Lu Han sebal sementara sang _umma_ hanya tersenyum polos menatap anaknya.

" Oh ya? Kok aku tidak ingat ya ?"

" Itu tandanya _appa_ sudah tua." Celetuk Jongin membuat Yifan menjitak kepalanya cepat.

" Sembarangan." Cibir Yifan sementara Jongin dan Lu Han terkikik.

" Jongina, nanti kalau yang menyewa kamar itu sudah datang kau tidak boleh lagi berkeluyuran dirumah dengan memakai _boxer_ saja ya." Ujar Lu Han membuat Jongin menoleh cepat.

" Apa?"

" Tidak boleh jalan-jalan dirumah hanya memakai _boxer_." Ulang Lu Han

" Memangnya kenapa?" Protes Jongin.

" Memangnya kau tidak malu setengah bertelanjang di depan orang asing?" Tutur Lu Han.

" Tubuh ku kan bagus. Kenapa harus malu?" Jongin mendengus.

" Urghhh, Kau benar-benar anak seorang Wu Yifan. Sama-sama tak tahu malu." Lu Han mengerang mendengar jawaban anaknya.

" Hei—" Yifan dan Jongin baru saja hendak memprotes perkataan Lu Han kalau saja bel rumah mereka tidak berbunyi dan memotong perkataan mereka.

" Ah, sepertinya itu dia. Jongin coba buka pintunya." Perintah Lu Han.

" Kenapa aku ?" Protes Jongin lagi.

" Issh. Cepat buka pintunya. Atau _umma_ bakar semua majalah dewasa yang kau simpan dibawah tempat tidurmu." Ancam Lu Han membuat Jongin segera bangkit dari duduknya sementara Yifan tertawa melihat interaksi anak dan istrinya.

TING TONG...

" Tunggu sebentar." Teriak Jongin sebal dan berlari kearah pintu.

Jongin membuka pintu rumahnya dan jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang saat matanya bersitatap dengan sepasang mata indah cemerlang yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. Detik itu juga seakan ada potongan memori buram yang berkelebatan dikepalanya disela detak jantungnya yang berdegup cepat. Lama mereka berdua saling tatap dan terdiam ditengah kabut memori yang bergumpal dalam kepala Jongin. Mereka terdiam dan saling meneliti satu sama lain.

" S-siapa?" Ujar Jongin perlahan mencoba bangun dari keterpanaannya. Entah kenapa Jongin merasa pemuda cantik didepannya ini tak begitu asing baginya. Matanya tak bisa lepas sedikitpun dari sepasang mata didepannya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk tetap menatap sepasang bola mata coklat yang berpendar indah dibawah cahaya senja ini. Sosok didepannya itu kini tersenyum manis dan Jongin berani bersumpah bahwa jantungnya tak pernah berdetak secepat ini sebelumnya.

" Hai, aku Oh Sehun. Mulai hari ini, aku akan tinggal disini."

 **FIN**

 **A/N : So yeah, that's it. I'd like to thank you babies. Every single support yg udh kalian kasih ke aku utk fiction ini, it means alot to me. Massive thank you babies. and maafkan aku yg ga pernah bls reviews kalian, bkn karena aku sombong atau males, tp karena aku norak tbh. Aku ga tau hrs ngomong apa, aku norak just like that. Eniwei, if u babies, happen to stumble around any kind of sosmeds and liat akun dgn id _Goolhara_ , don't be shy to say hi bcos that would be me. The one and only. Lastly, do not forget to check out KaiHun fics aku yg lain karena aku akan meramaikan ranah perfanfic-an KaiHun. So, reviews, subscribers and followers still very much love. Massive thx you. **

**I love you. Everysingle of you babies. And till next time, paipai ^^**


End file.
